Noche de Soledad, tristeza y copas
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: Dos años después de los eventos ocurridos en "noche de copas" Kagome decide regresar al Sengoku por ultima vez, antes de comenzar una nueva vida. !ACTUALIZADO! NUEVO CAPITULO y recuerden SIN CENSURA estan en **adult**fanfiction** este Fic !NO ES APTO PARA NIÑAS! (Ni para feministas)
1. Chapter 1

Una noche de soledad, tristeza y de copas.

Capitulo 1

Era aproximadamente media noche y en su cama una hemosa mujer de 22 años de cabellera negra de inigualable belleza y con un cuerpo sensual y sexy no podia dormir debido a que estaba pensando en el hombre de sus sueños.

-Inuyasha-fue el debil nombre que salio de sus hermosos labios rojo carmesi.

Habian pasado 7 largos años desde que ellos se separaron, con la perla de Shikon en su poder el hanyou estaba muerto de felicidad y se olvido por completo de Aome, ella moralmente destrozada se despidio de sus amigos, los cuales le suplicaron que no la dejaran, finalmente ella les explico sus motivos y ellos comprendieron, finalmente antes de partir la anciana kaede le dijo:

-Hija, dale tiempo por favor, en este momento el es como un niño un con juguete nuevo, ya veras que cuando se le pase la euforia por la perla el volvera a ti, ten paciencia.

La linda adolescente se limpio sus lagrimas, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintio con la cabeza, finalmente le dio a la bondadosa mujer un beso en su frente, se despidio de sus amigos y salto al pozo y llevando en su corazon las palabras que la sabia mujer le habia dicho, sin emabrgo pasaron seis años...Y el nunca volvio.

Una lagrima salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes...

Nota del autor(ra) !Si, si! Ya se que ella no tiene los ojos verdes, pero en este fic ella los tiene de este color, asi que espero no vayan a crucificarme como una lectora lo hizo en otro fic que tengo. Mmm...Ahora ¿En que me quede?

Una lagrima salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes, el tiempo habia pasado y ella inutilmente esperaba su regreso, pero eso no era lo peor, ella con el tiempo descubrio que era ardiente por naturaleza y los deseos de amar y ser amada se acreecentaban dia a dia, ella por supuesto debido a que habia sido bendecida por la madre naturaleza obtuvo un divino cuerpo con medidas de ensueño y haciendo enloquecer de lujuria a todos los hombres que habia conocido, ella por supuesto rechazo todas las propuestas y cortejos que los hombres le hacian, sabia que su virginidad estaba reservada para un solo hombre, sin embargo el no regresaba y las urgencias sexuales de su cuerpo dia a dia se acercentaban mas.

-Inuyasha-Fue nuevamente el debil nombre que salio de sus labios al tiempo que introducia su dedo en su boca, giro su espalda hacia adelante e intrudujo los dedos de su otra mano en su pantaleta hasta llegar a su intimidad.

-!Mmmmmmmm!-Fue el suave gemido que salio de sus labios al sentir sus dedos tocando el area mas sensible de su cuerpo, buscando tranquilizar el ardor sexual que la estaba consumiendo.

-I...Inuyasha...!Ah!-Fue el gemido que salio de sus labios, mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados y continuaba dandose placer con sus dedos, volvio a girr su espalda y ahora su otra mano comenzo a darse placer en sus hermosos y suaves senos, con la punta de sus dedos comenzo a frotar su pezon con movimientos circulares al tiempo que su respiracion se hacia mas agitada y comenzando a meter y a sacar lentamente sus dedos de su entrepierna.

Y asi, por mas de diez minutos estuvo autosatisfaciendo sexualmente mientras la voz de su amado seguia saliendo de sus labios hasta que finalmente:

-!UGHHHHHH!-Fue el gemido de placer que Aome dio al tiepo que arqueba hacia atras su cuerpo meintras una onda de placer conocida como orgasmo inundaba todo su ser.

-Inuyasha !Snif! ¿Por que...No regresas a mi?-fue el suave gemido que salio de boca mientras respiraba agitadamente buscando recuperar la calma debido a la masturbacion que se habia dado mientras pensaba en su amado y asi, solo asi pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente con el cuerpo empapado de sudor Aome decidio tomar un refrescante baño, el agua tranqulizo su cuerpo pero no asi sus sentimientos y mientras se bañaba meditaba en su situacion:

_-Esto ya no puede seguir asi...Inuyasha no regresa a mi y yo...Anhelo amar y...ser amada ¿Que hago?_-Penso muy triste al saber que con el paso del tiempo la masturbacion ya no la satisfacia sexualmente como antes.

Muy triste y desanimada desayuno y se vistio para ir a su trabajo y pensando seriamente que su forma de vida ya la estaba enloqueciendo, solo su trabajo mantenia su mente ocupada y no pensar en el hombre que le habia destrozado su vida. Si no fuera porque estaba aun aferrada al regreso de Inu seguramente ya se habria casado y tendria un hijo.

Ella trabajaba en un centro corporativo como secretaria ejecutiva y su hermoso cuerpo era el deseo de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, pero debido a su fe ciega de que Inu volveria a su lado ella rechazo las propuestas de todos los hombres, el dia de labores comenzo y al salir del trabajo se encontraba muy deprimida, frustada, cansada de siempre lo mismo ¿Que hacer? Se dijo a si misma al salir del lugar de trabajo, ella vio como varias de sus compañeras salian acompañadas de sus novios o como ellos llegaban en auto y tras un amoroso beso el cabellorasamente le abria la puerta a su damisela y se marchaban muy contentos, Aome solo dio un enorme suspiro de frustacion al ver esas escenas. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 7 PM, ella no queria llegar y enfrentar la soledad de su departamento aun, asi que comenzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que sin saber como llego a un bar, ella lo miro por unos instantes y finalmente entro se sento en la barra y pidio una bebida, el cantinero le entrego una copa con alcohol y se retiro, la tomo y la bebio lentamente eperando que esa bebida le diera lago de animo.

_-Animo para seguir viviendo y tener paciencia para que el regrese a mi lado-_Penso mientras agitaba con una barrita mezcladora los cubos de hielo que habia en su bebida. Finalmente despues de haber tomado 4 copas comenzo a sentirse un poco cansada cuando de repento una voz detras de ella le dijo:

-¿Disculpe señorita esta ocupado este lugar?

Ella levanto su mirada y vio a un apuesto joven, quizas de su misma edad.

-No, adelante si gusta.

-Gracias-Dijo el y se sento a su lado y le dijo:

-Bueno, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero desde hace rato la vi sola y bueno, pense si le gustaria que la acompañara, es que yo, bueno...Tambien vengo solo-Dijo el con un poco de timidez, Aome sonrio por la sinceridad del joven y le pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Como se llama?

-Shiji, Shinji yamada es un placer ¿Señorita...?.-Dijo el extendiendole su mano

-Higurashi, Aome Higurashi-Dijo Aome correspondiendo al saludo.

Rato despues de un rato y al calor de copas ellos charlaban Amenamente de cosas variadas y tribiales.

-Bueno, aun no puedo creer que no tengas novio-Dijo Shinji muy sorprendido

Ella se encogio de hombros y le dijo mientras vaciaba su decima copa de un trago

-Pues ya vez, parece que la suerte no me sonrie- Y al terminar de decir eso, sin saber por que, cruzo sus piernas y mostrandole una sensual vista de sus tungentes y carnosos muslos, cortesia de la minifalda negra que usaba.

Shinji al ver esa hermosa vision trago saliva y tuvo que controlarse para no tener una ereccion. Y asi, el tiempo siguio su marcha. A las nueve de la noche y ya con varias copas encima Aome le dijo mientras se tocaba su cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Ya es muy noche y creo que tengo que irme.

El asintio y le dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero permiteme llevarte a tu casa en mi auto.

-!Oh! Gracias, no sabes el favor que me haces-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y algo mareada.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Inquirio Shinji

-¿Mmmm? Si claro, no pasa nada-Dijo ella mintiendo

-Bueno vamonos-Dijo el levantandose, Aome con algunos problemas se levanto y ambos salieron a la calle.

-¿Donde se encuentra tu auto Shin?-Dijo Aome tocandose su frente con la palma de su mano y aspirando profundamente buscando que el aire frio de la noche la refrescara y pudiera coordinar sus ideas debido al mareo que tenia.

-En en ese estacionamiento publico-Dijo señalando un edifico de 4 niveles, caminaron y entraron al lugar y dijo:

-Mi auto se sencuentra hasta el cuarto piso, pero aqui hay unasensor para llegar hasta alla.

-Mmm...Que bien-Dijo ella con algunos problemas al caminar.

Entraron al elevador y netonces Aome le dijo:

-Disculpa Shinji me puedo recargar en ti?

El sonrio y dijo:

-Claro, de mil amores.-Y entonces Aome lo abrazo por su cintura y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, el sonrio y tambien la abrazo por su sensual cintura y el elevador comenzo a subir y entonces competamente excitado por tener esa belleza en sus brazos Shinji comenzo a bajar lentamente su mano hacia abajo hasta que se posiciono en sus carnosas nalgas, la tela de su pantaleta era delgada de modo que el joven pudo sentir la pliegues de la pantaleta que ella usaba y ardiendo de excitacion se dio cuenta que usaba una pantaleta tipo tanga, Aome por su parte sintio la atrevida caricia del joven pero por una extraña razon que ella desconocia no oposo resistencia y permitio que Shinji siguiera tocandole sus gluteos.

Llegaron al auto y el cortesmente le abrio la puerta, ella entro al carro, Shinji le cerro la puerta y entro a su asiento y el joven sintio arder de excitacion al ver los blancos y tungentes muslos de ella por cortesia de la minifalda que usaba.

-Este, permiteme acomodarte el cinturon Aome-Dijo el al tiempo que le colocaba el conturon de seguridad el cual iba de forma diagonal de sus hombros hasta su cintura, al terminar de ponerlo noto que ella estaba con sus ojos cerrados y un suave "Gracias" salio de sus hermosos labios, el joven muy excitado se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios y luego comenzo a besarla en su cuello y en ese momento con su mano comenzo a acariciar el muslo derecho de Aome y al estarlo haciendo le dijo:

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Mmm...Si-Dijo ella y claramente sintio la firme mano del joven acariciandole el muslo. Shinji por su parte ardiendo de excitacion comenzo a deslizar su mano hacia la entrepierna de ella hasta que su dedos llegaron al mas valioso tesoro de Aome y entonces comenzo a acariciar su tesoro suavemente y le dijo:

-¿Ya estas mas tranquila?

Aome por instinto puso su mano en la muñeca de el intentando quitarla muy pero muy debilmente que mas que eso parecia una invitacion al joven para que siguiera haciendolo.

-Mmmmm...Siiiii-Fue la debil respuesta que ella dio mientras echaba hacia atras su cabeza como si le ofreciere al joven su cuello para que lo siguiera disfrutando, el por su parte acepto la invitacion mientras seguia acariciando con suaves movimientos circulares su virginal tesoro y amparados por la semi oscuridad del lugar, despues haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por tranquilizar su lujuria el joven suspendio los besos y las caricias al cuerpo de la hermosa mujer, cerro la puerta y entro al auto, prendio el motor y antes de salir le dio un vistazo a los hermosos senos de la mujer que erguian firmes y orgullosos debajo de sus ropas.

Despues vio como ella continuaba con sus ojos cerrados y recargando su cabeza hacia atras, temblando de excitacion el joven enfoco su vista ahora en los hermosos y blancos muslos de Aome y coloco su mano en uno de ellos y comenzo lentamente a acariciarlo y le dijo:

-Relajate y descansa hasta que lleguemos a tu casa ¿Si?

-Mmmmm-Fue el suave gemido que salio de sus labios como respuesta afirmativa sin abrir sus ojos pero pudiendo sentir la mano del joven acariciandole el muslo, ella con una extraña mezcla de miedo y excitacion no opuso resistencia y el auto arranco, Aome sabia que quizas estaba a punto de vivir un momento que cambiaria su vida para siempre y que el amor y la promesa que se habia hecho para Inuyasha seria cosa del pasado.

Continuara...

Bueno ¿Que les parecio? ¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, mentadas a mi progenitora?. Les advierto que el proximo capitulo va estar subido de tono, asi que a los lectores y en especial a las lectoras que no les gusten estos temas les recomiendo que ni lean el proximo capitulo que ha mas tardar lo debo de subir hoy en la noche.

Un saludo y estamos en contacto y bueno como aperitivo les dejo esto...

Nos ubicamos 500 años en el pasado en la era del Somgoku ahi, muerto de la desesperacion y de la tristeza por no poder ver a Aome, Inuyasha suplica a Sango que lo ayudase a terminar con el hechizo que Kykyo en un ultimo arranque de celos antes de morir, lanzo un conjuro que sello definitivamente el pozo que llevaba a la epoca de Aome y que impidio al hanyou reunirse con Aome.

Sango aunque pareciera inceible se habia vuelto la discipula de la difunta anciana Kaeda y antes de su muerte le heredo todos sus conocimientos en las artes misticas conviertiendola en una poderosa cazadora de demonios con poderes misticos. ¿Como fue posible eso? Simple, el lujurioso monje cometio la estupidez de embarazar a una adolescente, la cual mato en vida a Sango, Inu no mato al monje por respeto al hijo que la niña estaba esperando pero desterro a su mejor amigo a otra lejana poblacion y ahi el monje recibio su cruel castigo, el inmaduro cuerpo de la jovencita no pudo y fallecio con su hijo durante el parto. Sango para aliviar su dolor y evitar volverse loca se acogio a la bondadosa mujer pidiendo ser su discipula y ella con agrado lo acepto convirtiendose asi en una poderosa Miko.

Asi, Sango le dice que es imposible para ella hacerlo y que si embargo la unica forma que tiene para poder volver a Aome es poder viajar a su epoca pero en forma astral, es decir que seria su espiritu el que podria atravesar el puente. Ella le advirtio que podria verla, escucharla y olerla pero ella no sabria de su existencia. Resignado el hanyou acepto la solucion que su amiga le daba y asi, por medio de un conjuro Inuyasha pudo atravesar el puente y muy emocionado por volver a reunirse con su amada, si embargo, lejos estaba de imaginarse que seria solamente un mudo testigo de lo que le esperaba a la mujer que tanto amaba.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la cabaña de la difunta anciana Kaede sentado en la posicion de flor de loto con sus ojos cerrados y concentrandose en el conjuro que Sango hacia. Finalmente pudo sentir como su espiritu se liberaba de su cuerpo fisico y asi enfilo al pozo, lo cruzo y por fin pudo llegar a la epoca de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Al salir del pozo vio que era de noche comezo a aspirar profundamente y una alegria en su corazon surgio cuando detecto el aroma que tanto buscaba y que habia dejado de olerlo hace siete largos años, flotando se acerco a la entrada del templo y vio un auto negro llegar se acerco a el y con alegria y con asombro ya no vio a la tierna y niña que conocio, ahora era una hermosa mujer y con un bello fisico que lo dejo completamente impactado, sin embargo se desconcerto un poco al ver que venia acompañada de un joven y entonces...

Bueno aqui los dejo y nos vemos dentro de unas horas, un saludo y estamos en contacto

No sean malitos(as) un breve comentario es lo que les pido ¿Si?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

Este capitulo contiene alto contenido erotico y sexo explicito, asi que a los lectores **y especialmente a las lectoras** si estos temas ofenden o dañan su moral o principios religiosos les pido que se abstengan de leer este capitulo. Gracias.

_Aome...Que hermosa te has puesto._-Penso Inu al ver a su amada, la cual noto que venia con sus ojos cerrados, al parecer como si dormitara pero su sonrisa se borro inmediatamente al ver que junto con ella venia un hombre y sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes al ver que esa persona estaba acariciando el muslo derecho de su amada.

-_¿Y ese idiota, quien es? ¿Y por que esta tocando a Aome de esa manera?_-Penso muy molesto, mas sin embargo hubo algo que lo desconcerto ¿Por que Aome permitia que la tocara? Fue entonces que se acerco a ellos y se limito a hacer lo unico que podia: Ver y escuchar.

-Aome, Ya llegamos a tu casa-Le dijo Shinji al oido sin dejar de acariciar el tungente muslo de la joven.

-¿Mmm? Ah! Que bien-Dijo ella abriendo un poco sus ojos, Shinji sonrio y bajo del auto y le abrio la puerta a Aome y le ofrecio su mano, ella sonrio y la acepto y al bajar Shinji e Inuyasha abrieron muy grande sus ojos al ver los hermosos muslos de la joven al bajar, esto por cortesia de la minifalda que usaba. Completamente impactado por la belleza fisica de Aome, Inuyasha comprendio que la niña que habia sido su compañera en la lucha contra Naraku se habia esfumado para dar su lugar a una hermosa mujer.

_-Aome...Que hermosa estas-_Fue lo que penso el hanyou al ver el hermoso cuerpo de ella en todo su esplendor al bajar del auto. Sin embargo la impresion que le habia causado desaparecio por completo cuando ella abrazo al joven por la cintura y coloco su cabeza en su hombro.

-Disculpame, Shinji pero aun no me siento muy bien y temo caerme-Dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y buscando el apoyo del apuesto joven, el sonrio y le dijo:

-Si claro Aome, tu tranquila ¿Si? Este...¿Que te parece si caminamos un poco para que aire fresco te reanime un poco?

Ella sonrio y asintio con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar por los alrededores del templo Higurashi, entonces Shinji abrazo a Aome por su cintura y siguieron caminando y sin imaginar que atras de ellos, en forma astral un hanyou los estaba siguiendo y entonces Shinji le dijo a Aome con interes señalando a algo.

-¿Oye Aome y ese enorme arbol?

Aome levanto su mirada y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza al ver el arbol donde hace 500 años en el pasado encontro al amor de su vida clavado con una flecha y le dijo:

-Ese arbol...Fue donde conoci al que crei seria el amor de mi vida.

Ambos, Shinji e Inuyasha se desconcertaron al escuchar eso y Shinji le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Inmediatamente note que eso te afecto mucho ¿No quieres que platiquemos de ello?

Aome se quedo pensativa por unos instantes mirando hacia abajo y penso que seria lo mejor para desahogarse y liberarse del compromiso moral que tenia con Inuyasha de una vez por todas, ella finalmente necesitaba rehacer su vida y comenzar a vivir una ida sexual como la de cualquier mujer de su edad y en este momento estaba siendo abrazada por un atractivo joven que podria darle ese placer que tanto anhelaba ella y su cuerpo.

-Si y vamos al arbol-Dijo ella suavemente, el sonrio y se dirigieron al arbol y seguidos por Inu. Al llegar Aome se recargo en el amplio tronco, Shinji la abrazo por su cintura y para su sorpresa ella tambien lo abrazo por la suya y lo jalo hacia ella fusionandose en una abrazo, Aome descanso su cabeza en el hombro de el y Shinji sintio una divina sensacion al sentir los duros y firmes senos de la joven en su pecho, Y mientras, atras de ellos un desconcertado Inuyasha observaba la escena con sus ojos y boca muy abiertos. Shinji aumento ligeramente la presion de su abrazo y pego su cuerpo al de Aome y al hacerlo pego su pene en la entrepierna de ella, el sonrio al ver que la hermosa joven no opuso resistencia.

-Bien, te escucho ¿Quien es esa persona que fue el amor de tu vida?-Dijo el susurrandole al oido, una lagrima de tristeza salio de una los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de Aome y le dijo con un tono muy triste mientras tambien aumentaba la presion de su abrazo al cuerpo de Shinji y claro, ella pudo sentir el miembro del joven pegarse a su vagina.

-Inuyasha...Se llamaba Inuyasa.

Al oir eso el aludido sintio un agudo dolor en su pecho, aun estando en su forma astral.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Eh? Vaya, supongo que ha de haber sido alguien muy importante en tu vida para que te hayas puesto tan triste de solo recordarlo ¿O no?-Dijo el al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar la hermosoza cabellera negra de ella, buscando darle consuelo.

-Si, siempre pense que seria la persona con la que compartitia toda mi vida y le daria un hermoso hijo como el-Dijo ella mientras ahora dos lagrimas salian de sus ojos y cierta persona en forma astral sintia que se moria al escuchar esa confesion.

-¿Cuando lo conociste?-Pregunto Shinji algo interesado por conocer la historia del tal Inuyasha.

-Fue en la secundaria-Dijo ella.

-¿Podrias platicarme de el?-Dijo Shinji susurrandole al oido. Aome dudo un poco, pero buscando dejar escapar toda su tristeza comenzo a platicarle sobre el "Chico rebelde" que conocio y omitiendo detalles de su veradera personalidad le platico de sus bondades y virtudes que tenia y por las cuales se enamoro de el, Inuyasha cuando escucho todo se sintio el peor de lo hombres y avergonzado agacho su cabeza y solo pudo decir mientras veia a Aome:

_-Perdoname Aome, perdoname por no saber valorarte cuando te tuve a mi lado._

Finalmente Aome concluyo su historia dicendo:

-Y al final...Creo que decidio quedarse con Kikyo, su antigua novia y...Ni siquiera regreso a despedirse de mi-Finalizo y sin poder contenerse comenzo a llorar y haciendo que Inu quisera morirse, el se acerco a ella y completamente desesperado le dijo:

_-!No Aome! !Eso no cierto! !Kikyo sello el pozo en un estupido acto de celos! !Yo siempre te ame! !Creeme Por favor!_

Mas sin embargo, ella no supo de su existencia y haciendo que Inu se sintiera mas desdichado. Shinji por su parte le ofrecio confort a la hermosa joven y dejo que siguiera llorando para que se deshagora al tiempo que seguia acariando su cabellera buscando consolarla, finalmente Aome parecio tranquilizare y el dijo en un tono calmado:

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Ella asintio y luego le dijo:

-Si...Gracias.

Shinji entonces puso los dedos de su mano en la menton de Aome para poder verse cara a cara y le dijo:

-Lo unico que puedo decirte es que ese tal Inuyasha es el imbecil mas grande del mundo, mira que despreciar a una hermosa mujer como tu, solo un reverendo idiota podria hacer tal cosa.

Inu al escuchar eso sintio como si una katana le hubiera partido la cabeza y una lagrima de frustacion salio de uno de sus ojos.

-Shinji, yo...-Ella dijo algo pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Shinji fijo su vista en sus sensuales labios y sin poder evitarlo los fusiono con los suyos en un ardiente y apasionado beso y dejando al pobre de Inu con su boca completamente abierta.

El beso termino y muy lentamente Shinji separo sus labios de los divinos labios rojo carmesi de Aome y le dijo mirandola fijamente a sus ojos verde esmeralda:

-Entonces ¿Debo suponer que nunca tuviste novio por estar esperando a ese mequetefre?

-Pues...Si-Dijo ella sonrojada por el ardiente beso recibido de manera inesperada.

Shinji cerro sus ojos y dando un suave suspiro le dijo acariciando el rostro de Aome:

-Lo unico que puede sentir por ese sujeto es lastima, por no no tener el cerebro suficiente para haber dejado a un hermoso angel como tu.

Y acto seguido junto lentamente sus labios con los de ella y fusionandose nuevamente en un ardiente beso, ella por su parte ansiosa de ser amada no opuso resistencia y se dejo envolver en el calido abrazo que el apuesto joven le daba y disfruto el beso. Inu sintio un terrible daño, ni todos los golpes recibidos en sus batallas contra Naruku y sus esbirros le habian hecho tanto daño como las palabras que Shinji habia dicho y lo peor de todo, era que tenia razon y como golpe de gracia hacia el, ese sujeto estaba disfrutando de su amada Aome.

-_Maldito, bastardo_-Fue lo unico que pudo decir mientras veia al infeliz sujeto comenzar a bajar su mano por la cintura de ella para volver a acariciar su hermoso trasero. Aome sintio la atrevida caricia en sus gluteos pero no opuso resistencia y permitio que el joven acariciara con suaves movimientos circulares sus nalgas, por su parte Shinji estaba comenzando a excitarse cada vez mas al estar disfrutando esa suculante parte de la anatomia de Aome y sin poder evitarlo tuvo una enorme ereccion. Aome sintio el duro objeto en su entrepierna pero se quedo quieta mientras una onda desconida de placer inundaba su cuerpo, esas eran las ardeintes caricias que su cuerpo deseaba sentir hace mucho tiempo, abrazo a Shinji por su aplia y musculosa cadera y siguio disfrutando el beso, sin saber que atras de ella el amor de su vida la observaba con el corazon destrozado. La pasion y las caricias entre ambos comenzo a aumentar de nivel, Suhinji comenzo a frotar con mas pasion su erecto miembro contra el divino tesoro que Aome tenia en la entrepierna, ella con una mezcla de miedo y excitacion se dejo disfrutar, las caicias que le habia dado el profesor yamada habian quedado en el olvido y para ella esta era com su primera vez, ademas su cuerpo la inundo con una nueva onda de placer y un ligero ardor comenzo a nacer en su vagina, su cuerpo le exigia consumar el acto del amor. Inu, por su parte comenzo a temblar, su agudo sentido del olfato comenzo a decirle que Aome comenzaba a sudar...De excitacion.

_-No, no por favor...Que no vaya a pasar lo que estoy temiendo_-Penso el hibrido muerto de miedo al pensar que podria ser testigo de la entrega de ella. Su temor comenzo a hacerse realidad cuando Shinji levanto la falda de Aome y comenzo a acariciar su semidesnudas nalgas a placer sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna.

Finalmente despues de estar un buen rato disfrutando de un ardiente momento Shinji le dijo a Aome mientras besaba su sedoso cuello.

-Aome. Hace frio ¿Por que no vamos adentro?

Ella asintio con la cabeza, sabia que la decision mas importante y que cambiaria su vida ocurririra una vez que entrara a su casa, pero ya no podia mas, espero durante seis largos años a su amado guardandole fidelidad, pero el nunca regreso y la imagen de el estando con kikyo y con un par de lindos cachorritos a su lado la hizo tomar esa decision y asi, abrazando a Shinji por la cintura enfilaron rumbo a su casa, Inu por su parte se quedo inpavido e inmovil viendo a la pareja entrar a la casa de Aome.

Entraron a la casa y Aome sabiendo que ya no podia dar marcha atras lo condujo a su habitacion, al entrar Shinji la pego suavemente en la pared del cuarto y le volvio a dar otro apasionado beso en sus labios, ella gustosa, lo acepto y correspondio con la misma intensidad y su cuerpo se cimbro al sentir el erecto pene del joven frotarse contra su intimidad e ignorando que un desconsolado Inuyasha los observaba en silencio.

-_No Aome, no por favor_-Suplico el hibrido en silencio y sintiendo morirse al ver como ella se dejaba disfrutar por el hombre.

En ese rato solo la respiracion agitada de ambos se escuchaba en el cuarto, el cual era iluminado muy timidamente por la luz de la luna y propiciando un ambiente para practiar el deporte del amor.

Entretanto la noche avanzaba; los árboles desaparecían tras. la oscuridad, y extendían sus altas copas como para proteger a los jóvenes contra la luz que se desvanecía.

De pronto Shinji se deslizó a un lado de ella y efectuó un ligero movimiento. Sin oposición de parte de ella pasó su mano por debajo de las enaguas de la muchacha. No satisfecho con el goce que le causó tener a su alcance sus medias de seda, intentó seguir más arriba, y sus inquisitivos dedos entraron en contacto con las suaves y temblorosas carnes de los muslos de la muchacha.

El ritmo de la respiración de Aome se apresuró ante este poco delicado ataque a sus encantos. Estaba, empero, muy lejos de resistirse; indudablemente le placía el excitante jugueteo.

–Tócalo –murmuró—. Te lo permito.-Dijo ella susurrandole al oido y matando de dolor a Inuyasha, el cual parecia un muerto en vida al estar observado esa escena.

Shinji no necesitaba otra invitación. En realidad se disponía a seguir adelante, y captando en el acto el alcance del permiso, introdujo sus dedos más adentro.

La complaciente muchacha abrió sus muslos cuando él lo hizo, y de inmediato su mano alcanzó los delicados labios rosados de su linda rendija.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes la pareja permaneció con los labios pegados, olvidada de todo. Sólo su respiración denotaba la intensidad de las sensaciones que los embargaba en aquella embriaguez de lascivia. Shinji sintió un delicado objeto que adquiría rigidez bajo sus ágiles dedos, y que sobresalía de un modo que le era desconocido.

En aquel momento Aome cerró sus ojos, y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás se estremeció ligeramente, al tiempo que su cuerpo devenía ligero y lánguido, y su cabeza buscaba apoyo en el brazo de su amado.

El muchacho no permaneció ocioso, pero habiendo ya explorado todo lo que le permitía la postura forzada en que se encontraba, se levantó, y comprendiendo la necesidad de satisfacer la pasión que con sus actos había despertado, le rogó a su compañera que le permitiera conducir su mano hacia un objeto querido, que le aseguró era capaz de producirle mucho mayor placer que el que le habían proporcionado sus dedos.

Nada renuente, Aome se asió a un nuevo y delicioso objeto y, ya fuere porque experimentaba la curiosidad que simulaba, o porque realmente se sentía transportada por deseos recién nacidos, no pudo negarse a llevar de la sombra a la luz el erecto objeto de su amigo y al hacerlo trago saliva mmuy nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que Aome contemplaba un miembro masculino en plena manifestación de poderío, y era de tamaño formidable. Lo que más le incitaba a profundizar en sus conocimientos era la blancura del tronco y su roja cabeza, de la que se retiraba la suave piel cuando ella ejercía presión. Inuyasha sintio morirse al ver a Aome tomar el enorme monstro peludo de ese bastardo.

Shinji estaba igualmente enternecido. Sus ojos brillaban y su mano seguía recorriendo el juvenil tesoro del que había tomado posesión.

Mientras tanto los jugueteos de la manecita sobre el juvenil miembro con el que había entrado en contacto habían producido los efectos naturales y un ligero hilo de liquido seminal salio de la punta de su miembro humedeciendolo.

Arrobado por la suave presión de la mano, los dulces y deliciosos apretones, y la inexperiencia con que la joven mujer iraba hacia atrás los pliegues que cubrían la exuberante fruta, para descubrir su roja cabeza encendida por el deseo, y con su diminuto orificio en espera de la oportunidad de expeler su viscosa ofrenda, el joven estaba enloquecido de lujuria, y Aome era presa de nuevas y raras sensaciones que la arrastraban hacia un torbellino de apasionada excitación que la hacía anhelar un desahogo todavía desconocido. Fue asi que Shinji tomo a Aome por la cintura y la atrjo a su cama, la sento y luego la recosto, ella simplemente se dejo conducir por el joven y pensando que su promesa con Inuyasha estaba a punto de terminar.

Con sus hermosos ojos entornados, entreabiertos sus húmedos labios, la piel caliente y enardecida a causa de los desconocidos impulsos que se habían apoderado de su persona, era víctima propicia para quienquiera que tuviese aquel momento la oportunidad. y quisiera lograr sus favores y arrancarle su delicada rosa juvenil.

No obstante su juventud Shinji no era tan ciego como para dejar escapar tan brillante oportunidad. Además su pasión, ahora a su máximo, lo incitaba a seguir adelante, desoyendo los consejos de prudencia que de otra manera hubiera escuchado.

Encontró palpitante y bien húmedo el centro que se agitaba bajo sus dedos; contempló a la hermosa muchacha tendida en una invitación al deporte del amor, observó sus hondos suspiros, que hacían subir y bajar sus senos, y las fuertes emociones sensuales que daban vida a las radiantes formas de su joven compañera.

Las suaves y turgentes piernas de la muchacha estaban expuestas a las apasionadas miradas del joven.

Asi sin poder evitarlo mientras Aome seguia sujetando su miembro el joven comenzo a desabrochar la blusa de Aome, boton por boton abrio la tela dejando al descubierto sus hermoso senos los cuales estaban cubiertos por un brassiere blanco de algodon, pero los cuales dejaban al descubierto una muy respetable parte de sus senos

Sus manos ahora se posaron en la espalda de ella y con algo de nervios quito el seguro, la prenda se despego de su cuerpo y dejando al descubierto sus hermosos y muy bien formados senos y haciendo que el joven sintiera que iba a explotar de la excitacion.

Shinji se quedo por unos segundos contemplando esos divinos montes de carne.

Inu por su parte abrio su boca y sus ojos muy grandes al ver en plenitud los hermsos senos de Aome y un terror inundo su ser al descubrir que...!Tenia una enorme ereccion! Mientras tanto 500 años en el pasado Sango se cubria su boca con sus manos al ver la enorme ereccion que sobresalia del pantalon del hanyou.

-_Inuyasha ¿Que demonios esta pasando contigo?_-Penso muy nerviosa la cazadora de demonios y ahora miko.

Mientras tanto de regreso con Shinji, con mucho cuidado desabrocho los botones de la falda de Aome y con suavidad la deslizo hacia abajo dejando al descubierto su inmaculado tesoro que tenia en la entrepierna, solo cubierto por una pantaleta de licra blanco.

Ante semejante vision erotica, Shinji no pudo controlar su excitacion y comenzo a lamber los senos de Aome

Despues de saborearlos por un muy buen momento deslizo sus dedos por debajo de su pantaleta y los introdujo en su humeda rendija y comenzo a moverlos, haciendo que la bella joven arqueara hacia atras su cuerpo y lanzara un gemido en contra de su voluntad, ella por su parte sintio morirse de verguenza, Inu queria morirse tambien, pero de trsiteza.

Aome con timidez se cubrio sus senos con sus manos y echando a un lado su cabeza y con sus ojos cerrados. Shinji observo detalladamente el hermoso cuerpo semi-desnudo que tenia enfrente, se levanto y comenzo a desnudarse.

Aome finalmente sintio una mezcla de miedo y excitacion al contemplar en todo su poderio el enorme y erecto miembro de Shinji, el cual se erguia poderoso y listo para devorar la flor que por seis años cuido y protegio para su amado Inuyasha, sin embargo, el nunca vino a reclamarla. Y asi respirando agitadamente por la excitacion, un ultimo pensamiento lo dirigio a su amor y dijo mentalmente:

_-Perdoname Inuyasha, yo te espere pero...Tu debes estar ahora en brazos de kikyo ¿Verdad?_

!Que lejos estaba Aome de saber que su amor estaba viendola y llorando amargamente al saber que seria un mudo testigo de la entrega de su amada!

El no pudo evitarlo y comenzo a saborear los senos de Aome, ella se cimbro de pies a cabeza al sentir por primera vez en su vida esa sensacion en sus pezones, los cuales se pusieron erectos al recibir la experta lengua del joven.

Shinji enloquecido de placer mientras los saboreaba deslizo lentamente sus dedos en el interior de la pantaleta de Aome y comenzo a introducirlos en la humeda rendija y dandole a ella una sensacion de placer indescriptible y sin saber que eran observados por una entidad eterea que sudaba de excitacion y con una enorme ereccion el cual no podia controlar.

-!Ughhhhhh!-Fue el gemido involuntario que salio de los hermosos labios entreabiertos de ella al sentir esa doble sensacion de placer en sus senos y en su vagina. Finalmente los dedos del joven se introdujeron debajo de la pantaleta y comenzaron a deslizarla hacia abajo y dejando al descubierto el hermoso tesoro que Aome tenia en su entrepierna. Inuyasha trago saliva y su excitacion se incremento al maximo cuando pudo contempalr el hermoso triangulo invertido de vello negro que Aome tenia y el cual aun permanecia inmaculado. Shinji feliz, descubría los secretos encantos de su adorable compañera, hasta que sus ojos en llamas se posaron en los rollizos miembros rematados en las blancas caderas y el vientre palpitante.

Su ardiente mirada se posó entonces en el centro mismo de atracción, en la rosada hendidura escondida al pie de un turgente monte de Venus, cubierta por el más suave de los vellos y formado un perfecto triangulo invertido.

El cosquilleo que le había administrado anteriormente con sus dedos , y las caricias dispensadas a sus senos habían provocado el flujo de humedad que suele suceder a la excitación, y Aome ofrecía una rendija que antojábase un durazno, bien rociado por el mejor y más dulce lubricante que pueda ofrecer la naturaleza, ese olor inundo los agudos sentidos olfaticos de Inu haciendo sudar de la excitación, por su parte la anciana kaede veia con asombro como gruesas gotas de sudor salian de la cabeza del hanyou y sin saber que hacer.

Shinji temblabando de excitacion trago saliva, coloco sus manos debajo de las rodillas de Aome para levantarles sus piernas y dejarlas en forma de "V" y comenzo a lamber la humeda vagina a placer y coemnzo a saborear los divinos jugos de ella.

-!Ahhhhh!-fue el nuevo gemido que salio de sus labios de Aome al sentir la ardiente lengua del Shinji en su zona mas sensible

Su cuerpo comezno a moverse involuntariamente mientras se inundaba de sensaciones de placer indescriptibles.

-No...No-fueron las debiles suplicas que dijo mientras Shinji disfrutaba el sabor de su vagina, Inu por su parte embriagado por el olor que expedia la vagina de Aome no pudo contenerse y comenzo a masturbarse. Y asi, tras unos cinco minutos Aome experimento por primera vez en su vida el placer del sexo oral y entoncences sin poder conterse mas su cuerpo experimento un aridente orgasmo muy pero muy diferente al que se habia hecho con sus dedos cuando se masturbaba.

**-!UGHHHHHHHHHH!**-Fue el fuerte gemido de placer quesalio de sus labios al tiempo que arqueaba hacia atras su cuerpo al sentir esa explosiva sensacion de placer en todo su cuerpo y haciendo que el joven disfrutara al maximo al saber lo que habian provocados las caricias de su lengua a ella. Inu con sus ojos muy abiertos respiraba profundamente buscando llevar al interior de su cuerpo el olor de la humedecida vagina de Aome al tiempo que continuaba furiosamente masturbandose.

Shinji dejo de lamber el sexo de Aome dejando que la bella mujer respirara profundamente buscando recuperar el oxigeno perdido, finalmente sin poder contenerse mas comenzo a lamber nuevamente el humedo sexo de ella.

-No...No ya no-Suplico debilemnte Aome a pesar de que la sensacion fue maravillosa, esa debil protesta solo hizo que la excitacion aumentara en Shinji y...En Inuasaha.

**-!UGHHHHHHHHH!**!-Nuevamente el ardiente gemio de placer salio de los labios de Aome al comezar a sentir la ardientee caricia en sus labios vaginales.

Shinji enloquecido de placer comenzo a acaricar los divinos senos de ella mientras continuaba su ataque oral lambiendo a placer la humeda vagina.

Aome estuvo arqueando varias veces hacia atras su cuerpo debido a las ardientes sensaciones de placer recibidas, Shinji finalmente satisfecho separo su lengua de la vagina de ella, Aome respirando agitadamente y con sus ojos entreabiertos vio con una mezcla de miedo y excitacion como el joven comenzaba a frotar vigorozamente su enorme miembro como si buscara que alcanzara la mayor dureza posible.

-Relajate Aome, esto te va gustar, ya lo veras-Dijo Shinji mientras comenzaba a introducir su erecto miembro en su vagina.

_No, no por favor Aome no_-Fue la suplica que Inu dio pero que Aome jamas escucho.

Aome hizo un rictus de dolor al sentir como un duro tronco de carne comenzaba a introducirse en su intimidad y penso:

_-Inuyasha, donde quieras que estes, perdoname._

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento Aome dicidio entregar su virginidad ignorando que el amor de su vida esta llorando enfrente de ella.

Shinji comenzo a disfrutar cuando comenzo a introducir su erecto pene en la humeda y tibia gruta mistica de Aome, al ir empujando poco a poco su felicidad no tuvo limite al comprender que "algo" obstruia la entrada de su miembro, su excitacion aumento enormemente al comprender que esa belleza **!Era virgen!**

_-!Dios mio! Me saque la loteria y sin comprar billete_-Penso al descubrir que esa mujer conservaba aun su mayor tesoro.

Al introduciendo su pene Aome comenzaba a dar leves quejidos mientras un ligero rictus de dolor se formaba en su rostro.

-!Ah! !Ugh! Du...Duele, due...!Mmmmm!-Dijo ella suavemente pero sus quejidos fueron apagados por un ardiente beso de Shinji, el cual abrazo suavemente a la bella mujer por su cintura mientras seguia introduciendo y sacando su pene, pero buscando la manera de no romper su himen...Aun, era obvio que buscaba conservarla virgen hasta que su excitacion no pudiera controlarlo mas. El beso termino y el joven comenzo a besarla por su sedoso cuello mientras le decia:

-Tranquila, solo relajete, lo hare suave, asi muy suave-Dijo el introduciendo y sacando su pene de esa manera y entonces le dijo:

-¿Asi? ¿Duele?

-Un...Poco-Dijo ella con sus ojos cerrados y con verguenza al contestar, Shinji continuo con su suave penetracion mientras nuevamente fusionana sus labios con los de Aome en un ardiente y apasionado beso, al terminar Shinji miro fijamente a Aome y le dijo menetras acariciaba su rostro con su mano:

-Por favor, prometeme algo ¿Si?

Ella parpadeo y le dijo timidamente

-¿Si?

-Que en este momento en que te voy a hacer el amor no pienses en el ¿Si? Entregate a mi en cuerpo y alma.

Ella dudo por unos segundos y cerrando sus ojos dijo:

-Si

Al escuchar eso Inuyasha no pudo mas y coemzno a llorar amargamente, con todas sus fuerzas, pero su llanto nunca fue escuchado por ella

_-!Perdoname Aome! !Perdoname por no saber valorarte cuando te tuve a mi lado! !PERDONAMEEEEEE!-_Le grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentia su corazon partirse en mil pedazos, pero todo fue inutil, ella jamas escucho sus suplicas, meintras l500 años en el pasado Sango veia con tristeza como gruesas lagrimas salian de los ojos del hanyou y penso:

_-Perdoname Inuyasha, no puedo hacer nada mas por ti, solo rezar por que tu sufrimento termine._

Shinji segio besando a Aome en sus labios, luego sus mejillas, lambio su sedoso cuello y finalmente su boca comenzo a lamber, besar y chupar sus hermosos senos a placer al tiempo que comenza a incrementar con un poco mas de fuerza su penetracion en su virginal vagina.

**-!Ah! !Ah! !Ughhh!**-Eran los gemidos que salian de sus labios y que inundaban la habitacion, cada gemido de ella era como si una estaca se clavara en el corazon de Inuyasha, el cual debido a la enome tristeza qu tenia en su corazon fue tal, que apago por compelto el ardor sexual que tenia al estar oliendo los jugos vaginales que Aome estaba produciendo debido a la excitacion que tenia su cuerpo.

-Abrazame por favor-Le dijo el a so odio, ella timidamente lo hizo, sabia que al hacer eso le estaba autorizando a Shinji a tomar su mas valioso tesoro, el sonrio y le dijo:

-Preparate

Ella mordio sus labios sabiendo que el momento habia llegado, el moemnto en sus sueños e ilusiones de entregar su virginidad a su amdo Inuyasha habina por fin terminado, su cuerpo ya no podia soportar mas la ausencia de sexo y decidio entregarlo todo.

_-Inuaysha perdoname_-Fue su ultimo pensamiento.

Shinji captó su oportunidad, y respirando profundamente, se lanzó furiosamente, sobre la reclinada figura de ella.

Apresó con su brazo izquierdo su breve cintura; abrazó las mejillas de la muchacha con su cálido aliento, y sus labios apretaron los de ella en un largo, apasionado y apremiante beso. Tras de liberar a su mano izquierda, trató de juntar los cuerpos lo más posible en aquellas partes que desempeñan el papel activo en el placer sensual, esforzándose ansiosamente por completar la unión.

Aome sintió por primera vez en su vida el contacto mágico del órgano masculino con los labios de su rosado orificio.

-!Ah! !Ah! !Du..Duele**!-**Fueron los suaves gemidos entrecortados de dolor que salieron de sus labios al sentir como el pene de Shinji comenza a forzar la menbrana que protegia su pureza.

Tan pronto como percibió el ardiente contacto con la dura cabeza del miembro de Shinji se estremeció perceptiblemente, y anticipándose a los placeres de los actos venéreos, dejó escapar una abundante muestra de su susceptible naturaleza, lo cual a pesar de su llanto y dolor fueron suficientes ara provocarle a Inu una enorme ereccion.

Shinji estaba embelesado, y se esforzaba en buscar la máxima perfección en la consumación del acto.

Pero la naturaleza, que tanto había influido en el desarrolló de las pasiones sexuales de Aome, había dispuesto, que algo tenía que realizarse antes de que fuera cortado tan fácilmente su capullo y sus partes, aun cuando estaban llenas de perfecciones y de frescura, estaban poco preparadas para la admisión de los miembros masculinos, aun los tan moderados como el que, con su redonda cabeza intrusa, se luchaba en aquel momento por buscar alojamiento en ellas.

En vano se esforzaba Shinji presionando con su excitado miembro hacia el interior de las delicadas partes de la adorable joven.

Los rosados pliegues del estrecho orificio resistían todas las tentativas de penetración en la mística gruta. En vano también la linda Aome, a pesar de la tristeza que inundaba su corazon, en aquellos momentos inflamada por una excitación que rayaba en la furia, y semienloquecida por efecto del cosquilleo que ya había resentido, secundaba por todos los medios los audaces esfuerzos de su joven amante.

La membrana era fuerte y resistía bravamente. Al fin, en un esfuerzo desesperado por alcanzar el objetivo propuesto, el joven se hizo atrás por un momento, para lanzarse luego con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante, con lo que consiguió abrirse paso taladrando en la obstrucción, y adelantar la cabeza y parte de su endurecido miembro en el sexo de la muchacha que yacía bajo él.

**-!UGHHHHHHHHH!**-Fue el gemido de dolor Aome dejó escapar al sentir forzada la puerta que conducía a sus secretos encantos, pero lo delicioso del contacto le dio fuerzas para resistir el dolor con la esperanza del alivio que parecía estar a punto de llegar.

Un alivio que cierto ser en forma eterea sabia que nunca llegaria a su corazon y ya casi muerto en vida solo hizo lo unico que podia hacer: Observar.

Y asi, ninguno de nuestros amantes tenía la menor idea de que estaban siendo observados pues entregados por entero a las deliciosas sensaciones que se habían apoderado de ellos, unían sus esfuerzos para llevar a cabo ardientes movimientos que ambos sentían que iban a llevarlos a un éxtasis.

Todo el cuerpo de Aome se estremecía de delirante impaciencia, y de sus labios rojos se escapaban cortas exclamaciones delatoras del supremo deleite; estaba entregada en cuerpo y alma a las delicias del coito. Sus contracciones musculares en el arma que en aquellos momentos la tenía ya ensartada, el firme abrazo con que sujetaba el contorsionado cuerpo del muchacho, la delicada estrechez de la húmeda funda, ajustada como un guante, todo ello excitaba los sentidos de Shinji hasta la locura.

Hundió su instrumento hasta la raíz en el cuerpo de ella, hasta que los dos globos que abastecían de masculinidad al campeón alcanzaron contacto con los firmes cachetes de las nalgas de ella. No pudo avanzar más, y se entregó de lleno a recoger la cosecha de sus esfuerzos.

Pero Aome, insaciable en su pasión, tan pronto como vio realizada la completa unión Que deseaba, entregándose al ansia de placer que el rígido y caliente miembro le proporcionaba, estaba demasiado excitada para interesarse o preocuparse por lo que pudiera ocurrir después, Sabiendo mas que nada que Shinji no estaba usando proteccion. Poseída por locos espasmos de lujuria, se apretujaba contra el objeto de su placer y, acogiéndose a los brazos de su amado, con apagados quejidos de intensa emoción extática y grititos de sorpresa y deleite, dejo escapar una copiosa emisión que, en busca de salida, inundó los testículos de Shinji y produciendo una lujuria indescriptible en Inu al recibir en su nariz ese embriagante y lujurioso olor.

Tan pronto como el joven pudo comprobar el placer que le procuraba a la hermosa Aome, y advirtió el flujo que tan profusamente había derramado sobre él, fue presa también de un acceso de furia lujuriosa. Un rabioso torrente de deseo pareció inundarle las venas. Su instrumento se encontraba totalmente hundido en las entrañas de ella. Echándose hacia atrás, extrajo el ardiente miembro casi hasta la cabeza y volvió a hundirlo. Sintió un cosquilleo crispante, enloquecedor. Apretó el abrazo que le mantenía unido a su joven amante, y en el mismo instante en que otro grito de arrebatado placer se escapaba del palpitante pecho de ella, sintió su propio jadeo sobre el seno de Bella, mientras derramaba en el interior de su agradecida matriz un verdadero torrente de vigor juvenil.

**-!AAGHHHHHHHHHH!**!-Fue el gemido de placer que salio de los labios del joven al estar descargando su semen en el interior de la matriz de Aome

Un apagado gemido de lujuria satisfecha escapó de los labios entreabiertos de Aome, al sentir en su interior el derrame de fluido seminal. Al propio tiempo el lascivo frenesí de la emisión le arrancó a Shinji un grito penetrante y apasionado mientras quedaba tendido con los ojos en blanco, como el acto final del drama sensual. Finalmente, respirando profundamente los dos amantes quedaron abrazados, sin embargo Shinji suavemente segia metiendo y sacando su aun erecto pene y debajo sus testiculos gotas sangre manchaban la sabana blanca, la prueba inequivoca de que Aome habia entregado su virtud y se habia convertido en una mujer. Inu al ver eso no pudo mas y una enorme eyaculacion salio de su pene y esta se perdio en el limbo mientras que en su epoca, Sango abria muy grande sus ojos al ver como la humedad inundaba el Aori rojo de Inuyasha.

_-¿Que demonios fue lo que viste Inuyasha?_-Fue lo unico que pudo pensar la mujer al comprender que el hanyou habia tenido una eyaculacion. Ya para entonces Inu era un muerto en vida, su conciencia no pudo mas y cayo desconsolado mientras lloraba amargamente, no supo mas, simplemente sintio como su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse, lo cual significaba que el conjuro estaba a punto de concluir, el sonrio, sabia que era lo mejor que podia pasarle, se acerco a Aome la cual con sus ojos cerrados respiraba profundamente buscando recuperar las energias despues de haber practido el deporte del amor por primera vez en su vida, puso su rostro cerca de ella y muy trsite le dijo:

_-Adios Aome, se feliz y perdoname por nunca haberte valorado_

El comenzo a desvanecerse por completo mientras lloraba pero cuando desaparecio sus ultimas lagrimas hicieron el milagro de entrar a la era de Aome y estas calleron sobre las mejillas de ella, desconcertandola por completo.

-¿Y estas lagrimas de donde salieron?-Se dijo a si misma mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, de una cosa si era seguro, las lagrimas no podian ser de Shinji, ya que el esta recostado junto a ella, finalmente el esfuerzo hecho la obligo a cerrar sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo quedo dormida.

Al regresar a casa Inu lloro amargamente en el hombro de Sango y entre su llanto le conto a su amiga lo sucedido. Ella solo pudo abrazarlo mientras acariciaba su blanca cabellera y con tristeza en su voz le dijo:

-Yo...Quisiera poder algo por ti Inuyasha.

-Ya...Ya..!Snif!...Lo estas haciendo Sango.

Ella lo abrazo mas fuerte y asi permanecieron juntos, por toda la noche consolandose el uno al otro para finalmente pensar que a ambos los unia el mismo dolor, haber perdido al ser amado, pero quizas entre ellos podria haber algo...Una union que podria aliviar su dolor, pero...Esa ya es otra historia. Y mas cuando Sango sabia perfectamente que habia una forma de atravesar fisicamente el pozo pero por una razon que ahora conocia perectamente le habia mentido a Inu. Y era porque ahora sabia perfectamente que estaba enamorada de el.

FIN.

Espero les haya gustado la historia. Un saludo a toda la gente que tomo parte de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic.

Pd: Si alguno de uds. Desean que continue la historia envienme un MP. Si recibo mas de 5 solicitudes la continuo. Gracias


	3. Regreso al Sengoku

Capítulo 3.-El retorno al Sengoku.

Pasaron 2 años desde que Kagome tuvo su primera y aunque pareciera increíble, su única experiencia sexual, a raíz de eso embarneció más convirtiéndose en una hermosa mujer de 24 años sorprendentemente hermosa, con un largo pelo negro, piel bronceada y un cuerpo voluptuoso, una sensual belleza especialmente en sus generosas carnes de su trasero, mientras su rostro de pelo moreno refleja serenidad y hasta ternura. En pocas palabras ellas sea había convertido en un sueño fetichista y carnal en el cual despierto un deseo de lujuria entre todos los hombres, no importando su edad, ya sean ancianos, adultos o inclusive en jóvenes adolescentes que empiezan a interesarse en el sexo opuesto. Y más aún, con ese hermoso trasero el cual los hacia quedar hipnotizados y solo desear una cosa: Sodomizar a la bellísima mujer. En fin, un real bombón de carne con auténticas medidas de locura 110-60-112.

Kagome por circunstancias que ella mismo desconocía no había vuelto a buscar a otro hombre para vivir otra experiencia sexual. Ella estaba convencida que a raíz de haberse entregado a otra persona su vínculo sentimental que tenía con Inuyasha había por fin llegado a su fin y terminar con esa estúpida esperanza de que algún día el regresaría por ella. Comprendió que ya era el momento de sentar cabeza y conseguirse una pareja formal para comenzar a formar una familia, más sin embargo, por mucho que lo negara el deseo de saber que había pasado con sus amigos la tenía intrigada.

Tristemente comprendió que aún no podía olvidar no solo a Inuyasha, sino a otras dos personas, las cuales eran sus amores secretos y con los que hubiera deseado hacer el amor con ellos, el monje Miorku y Seshhomaru. A pesar de saber que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él, muy en el fondo de su corazón había nacido una atracción sexual hacia el monje, sabía que si se lo hubiera pedido el lujurioso hombre no lo hubiera pensado dos veces y habría aceptado hacer el amor con ella, pero en el caso del hermoso demonio seguramente él se habría negado debido al odio que le tenía a los humanos a pesar de tener a Rin a su lado.

Así, una tarde se encontraba sola en su casa mirando por la ventana de su cuarto el árbol donde conoció a Inuyasha, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza y melancolía al recordar todas los momentos alegres y tristes que vivió con él y con todos sus amigos. Y sin poder evitarlo se preguntó ¿Que habían pasado después de 9 años? Dedujo que Inu y Kykyo vivirían muy felices y quizás con un par de hermosos cachorritos y haciendo que una lágrima recorriera una de sus mejillas, sin embargo sonrió al recordar a Sango y Miroku los cuales deberían también estar muy felizmente casados y con un par de hijos también. Ella entonces se rasco su cabeza mientras una sarcástica sonrisa se formaba en sus hermosos labios al recordar como la estaría pasando Seshoomaru con la tierna y linda Rin la cual ahora debería ser una hermosa adolescente de quince años. Finalmente dio un profundo suspiro, ellos tenían su vida, la que ellos decidieron escoger y ella pensó que debería hacer lo mismo y comenzar a tener su propia vida sentimental ¿Y por qué no comenzar ahora? Una pícara sonrisa se formó en su rostro pero sin embargo no pudo evitar que la curiosidad inundara su ser y entonces tomo una decisión: Visitaría el Sengoku por última vez para ver cómo estaban viviendo todas esas personas que fueron una parte muy impórtate de su vida, muy a pesar no pudo evitar sentir una ligera onda de excitación al recordar al hermoso y sensual demonio al cual podría volver a ver ¿Y por qué no? También al apuesto monje, el verlos nuevamente sería más que suficiente para ella.

Sin embargo mordió ligeramente sus labios al pensar en las consecuencias de su regreso, lo menos que quería provocar era un conflicto emocional en la pareja de Inu y Kykyo y más que nada pensando que ella no podría ver con mucho agrado su presencia. Kagome comprendió que Kykyo podría tener todo el derecho de ponerse de esa manera y entonces considero otra opción: Auto inducirse un conjuro que haría que fuera indetectable a los agudos sentidos de Miko de Kykyo y al olfato de Inuyasha, simplemente vería de lejos a todos sus amigos para ver cómo estaban y una vez satisfecha su curiosidad regresaría a casa, tan simple como eso.

Sin embargo, por un deseo oscuro que surgió de lo más profundo de su corazón, decidió nuevamente "purificar" su cuerpo y haciendo lo impensable…Restaurar su himen. Así con muchos ánimos fue a su reparo y miro detenidamente su guardarropa.

La idea de volver a encontrarse con el lujurioso y monje y con el apuesto y hermoso Demonio no pudo evitar a ella volver a sentir esa ligera onda de excitación y a pesar de que sabía que no habría un contacto directo entre ellos sin saber porque se quitó su ropa. Se puso una Camisa blanca de tela delgada, de manga larga y de botones, la delgada tela hacia relucir sus muy bien formados senos, luego se puso un pantalón de mezclilla muy ceñido que se le pegaba como una segunda piel y haciendo que las redondeces de sus glúteos se marcaran a la perfección, finalmente se puso unos zapatos negros de tacón de punta haciendo levantar más sus glúteos, se miró al espejo satisfecha de su apariencia y dejo caer su larga cabellera negra para después ponerse un sencillo maquillaje en sus ojos y adornar con un ligero toque de lápiz labios sus rojos labios carmesí. Y así, armándose de valor salió decidida de su cuarto e ingreso al lugar que había jurado nunca volver a acercarse, el pozo que conducía a la época del Sengoku, miró fijamente el fondo del pozo, suspiro profundamente y salto, el portal se abrió y una luz blanca inundo su cuerpo y desapareció para ir rumbo al lugar que fue una parte muy importante en su vida pero ignorando las aventuras que le esperaban y sin saber que su hermoso y provocativo cuerpo iba a despertar las bajas pasiones en algunos de sus conocidos y en otras personas que iba a conocer.


	4. Reencuentro con el primer amor secreto

Capitulo 4

Reencuentro con el primer amor secreto.

Kagome se encontraba oculta detrás de un frondoso árbol con lágrimas en sus hijos y llorando en silencio podía ver la cabaña donde Inuyasha y…..¡Sango! ¡Por Dios era Sango! Vivian felizmente, ellos se encontraban en la parte posterior de la cabaña sentados en unos troncos acomodados y moldeados para que sirvieran de bancas mientras jugaban alegremente con un hermoso cachorrito que ella tenía en sus brazos y que obviamente eran el producto de su amor, Kagome a pesar de haberse preparado mentalmente para una situación así, de hecho era lo que ella esperaba ver, pero no con Sango, sino con Kykyo. Finalmente no pudo contenerse al ver esa escena ¿Para qué negarlo? Ese imagen era el ansiado sueño que tuvo cuando conoció a Inuyasha, lucho a muerte para obtener su cariño pero al final el verdadero y único amor de él se impuso. Ella no pudo más, se alejó rápidamente del lugar cubriendo su boca con una mano buscando evitar soltar el grito de dolor y amargura que deseaba dejar salir para poder desahogarse buscando un falso alivio para su muy destrozado corazón. No supo cuánto corrió hasta que llego a un pequeño claro dentro de un bosque donde se tiro al suelo, apoyo su espalda en un grueso tronco y cubrió con sus rodillas su rostro y así comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente pero muy en el fondo de su corazón estaba alegre porque por fin Inuyasha encontró la felicidad que tanto se mereció.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso mientras estuvo llorando pero cuando por fin se calmo levanto su mirada, se limpio sus enrojecidos rojos producto de sus lagrimas y pudo aclarar su vision, vio que el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse y comprendio que dentro de poco la noche llegaria, recorrio con su mirada el lugar y no pudo ubicarse donde estaba, comprendio que el haber corrido sin importarle a donde se dirigiere la habia hecho perderse. Suspiro profundamente mientras miraba hacia abajo:

-Honestamente solo queria alejarme lo mas que pudiere de ellos.

Se levanto y volvio a mirar a sus alrededores, nada no sabia por donde ubicar su camino hacia el pozo, lo que mas le preocupaba era la que comenzaba a oscurecer cuando de repente una poderosa aura de poder la sintio por su espalda ella volteo rapidamente y no evitar sentir una sensacion de alivio pero a la vez de excitacion, ante ella estaba la criatura mas sensual y hermosa que hubiera conocido, sus finos rasgos en su rostro solo lo podian definir de una sola manera: El prototipo perfecto de la belleza masculina. Kagome sintio un estremecimiento en su cuerpo cuando el hermoso albino la miro con sus ojos dorados y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa le dijo con su sensual voz que la estremecio por completo.

-Hola sacerdotisa...Sabias que eras tu, tal vez el conjuro que tienes pudo haber evitado que tu descendiente y el hibrido inferior de mi hermano no te hayan podido detectar pero para el gran Sesshomaru eso es imposible, desde que pusiste un pie nuevamente en esta era te detecte y el olor de la sal de tus lagrimas me hicieron mas facil tu ubicacion...No temas, solo quise saber como te encontrabas debido a lo que vistes pero...Supongo que eso era algo que esperabas ver ¿No?

Kagome no pudo mas, las lagrimas volvieron a su rostro y sin importarle las consecuencias se abalanzo sobre el hermoso ser y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sepulto su rostro en su musculoso pecho y comenzo a llorar amargamente, Seshoomaru solo bajo su mirada para verla hasta que finalmente coloco su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de ella y comenzo a acariciarla amorosamente y permitiendole a la humana que se desahogara, a una prudente distancia su fiel serviente Jacken observaba la escena, no podia evitar sentirse sorprendido de que Su amo y señor le permitiera que una humana lo abrazara asi a pesar de que ella fuera la mujer que vino del futuro y que inclusive ella antes de partir le devolvio a su señor el brazo que perdio por culpa del idiota de Inuyasha, fue entonces que percato el hermoso cuerpo que esa humana habia adquirido y sin poder evitarlo su vista se poso en el carnoso y redondo trasero de ella y esbozando una picara sonrisa penso:

-Mmmm...Tal vez el amo desee consolar a esa mujer y no lo dudo, por mucho que lo negara yo se perfectamente que siempre tuvo deseos de copularse a esa niña y mas ahora que se ha convertido en una hermosa hembra...!Je, je!...Esto se va aponer muy interesante

Jacken aspiro profundamente y arqueo un ojo:

-!Vaya, vaya! Por su olor puedo deducir que...!Aun es virgen! Y eso sin lugar a dudas el amo lo ha de haber notado y dado ele stado emocional que ella tiene por haber visto a ese tonto de inuyasha con su hembra no dudo ni tantito que acepte al amo para dasahogar sus sentimientos.

Kagome siguio llorando por un buen rato hasta que finalmente se calmo, la fria e insensible voz de Seshoomaru le dijo con un tono pasivo:

-¿Ya te sientes mujer sacerdotiza?

Ella se separo y limpiando sus lagrimas con sus manos contesto con voz entrecortada:

-!Snif! Si, yo...Gracias Sesshomaru por permitirme desahogarme contigo...Per...Perdoname por mi atrevimiento pero...No pude evitarlo.

El la miro con su tipica y fria mirada luego cerro sus ojos y dio un suspiro de fastidio.

-Humanos...Siempre tan sentimentales.

Kagome ya mas tranquila le dio una sarcastica sonrisa

-Ni modo, asi somos y quizas cuando algun dia conoscas ese sentimiento llamado "amor" tal vez puedas comprendernos.

El hermoso ser abrio sus ojos y ya con mas detenimiento se la quedo viendo de pies a cabeza, Kagome se estremecio al sentir la fria mirada de Sehoomaru en todo su cuerpo y una sensacion desconocida inundo su ser al sentirse como el la desvestia con su mirada. Sin embargo ella tambien lo vio y pudo comprobar que el tiempo lo unico que habia hecho con el era hacerlo mas bello y hermoso.

Algo insegura dijo:

-Errr...¿Pasa algo? O...¿Es quet engo algo raro en la cara?

Sin dejar de ver el ahora escultural y hermoso que ahora ella tenia le dijo traquilamente:

-Has cambiado mucho sacerdotiza desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Ella abrio sus ojos desconcertda por el comentario, era verdad, se sabia bella y hermosa y por sus agudos sentidos de Miko habia podido sentir las miradas de lujuria y deseo que habia despertado en los hombres pero jamas espero que Seshoomaru le dijera algo asi y mas que nada por una cosa que rivalizaba con su belleza fisica y gran poder: Su odio y rechazo hacia los humanos a los cuales los consideraba las criaturas mas indignas de pisar el suelo que el recorria. Entonces ya mas tranquila y fingiendo no haberle importado lo que el le dijo puso sus manos en su cintura y miro hacia otro lado:

-Pues si, supongo que sabes que los humanos maduramos mas rapidamente que tu, nuestra vida es solo un suspiro comparado con lo que tu viviras.

El hizo una mueca que podria deducirse como una muy ligera sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que cierto imbecil que conozco le daria gusto verte y en especial ahora que tienes ese fisico.

Ella se tenso nuevamente al saber a que "imbecil" se referia y la tristeza inundo su bello rostro perdiendo facilmente la compostura que habia recuperado.

-Por..Favor, no te burles de mi...Yo...Ya tuve sificiente con lo que vi y honestamente lo que menos quiero es verlo.

Seshoomaru sonrio y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y le dijo:

-Honestamente me gustaria que el te viera para que yo pudiera disfrutar como azota su cabeza en el suelo al ver en lo hermosa y sensual que te has puesto y que pudiste haber sido toda suya pero que lo cambio por cumplir su compromiso moral que tenia con tu descendiente.

Kagome al escuchar eso abrio sus ojos y boca como platos iba a decir algo pero el hermoso ser dijo:

-El te amo y seguramente te habria escogido a ti por encima de ella, desgraciadamente para el como te vuelvo a repetir el compromiso moral que el sentia con tu descendiente pudo mas que el amor que tenia por ti, despues de todo no lo culpo, esa mujer sufrio mucho por culpa de Naraku y al volver a la vida lo menos que pudo hacer mi her...-Seshho hace una mueca de molestia y corrige-...Esa cosa es darle el amor y cariño que le habia prometido a ella antes de que ella muriera Mmmm...Honestamente no lo culpo y es una de las muy pocas cosas inteligentes que ha hecho en su vida a pesar del diminuto cerebro que tiene.

Aome bajo su mirada comprendiendo que la belleza fisica de Seshoomaru era iqueparable con su sabidura e inteligencia y pregunto:

-Entonces ¿Cómo es que el y Sango….?

Al no obtener respuesta ella levanto su mirada y vio a Sesshomaru que comenzo a caminar tranquilamente mientras le decia:

-¿Vienes o te quedas? Ya oscurecio y aun para una Miko como ti este lugar puede ser muy peligroso.

Kagome comprendio que lo que dijo el supremo demonio era verdad y rapidamente lo alcanzo caminaron a paso tranquilo hasta que se encontraron con alguien conocido el cual le dijo a ella con un tono de molestia:

-Mocosa, a pesar de que ahora eres una mujer adulta nunca dejas de causarle molestias al amo bonito.

Haciendo una sonrisa sarcastica y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho ella le dijo:

-Hola Jacken, si, a mi tambien me da mucho gusto volver a verte despues de muchos años.

El enanin verde hizo una mueca de molestia, dio un bufido de molestia y giro su cabeza hacia otro lado tambien cruzando sus brazos y le dijo:

-!Hmmp! Como si no fuera una molestia para el gran lugarteniente del amo bonito cuidar a esa mocosa de Rin Mmmmm... Ella tambian a crecido mas no aun su cerebro, sigo siendo una niña.

-¿RIN?-Dijo muy emocionada ella y entonces giro a ver a Seshoomaru con una suplica en sus bellos ojos verdes, sin inmutarse para nada por la emocion de Kagome al escuchar el nombre de su protegida el hermoso ser le dijo:

-¿Quieres verla? Estoy seguro que a ella le daria gusto

-Por favor Seshoomaru te lo suplico- ella coloco sus manos juntas haciendo una señal de suplica, el

asintio y entonces un bramido se escucho.

-!BURF!-Aome giro su cabeza para ver a una conocida bestia y emocionada fue hacia el y lo abrazo, o mas bien dicho...Los abrazo.

-!AH-UHN!

La bestia de dos cabezas se dejo abrazar por la mujer a la cual por su olor la reconocio y la empezo a colmar de lenguetazos para felicidad de ella. Seshoomaru entonces levanto su mano y esfera de luz envolvio a los 4 y una enorme velocidad llegaron a su majestuoso castillo...Kagome no lo sabia pero en ese lugar comenzaria a vivir "Nuevamente su primera experiencia sexual" e ignorando el plan que Seshoomaru tenia para que dos personas sufririan emocionalmente al saber que el estaria disfrutando su sensual y hermoso cuerpo: Su hermano y cierto monje lujurioso que habia caido en la desgracia.

Continuara...

Gracias por leer mi fic y aquellos lectores(ras) que se dedican a cuestionar la ortografía y estructura gramatical de los escritos les informo que borre el fic que me estaban cuestionando, pero no se preocupen, ya estoy haciendo una nueva versión del mismo, mientras entreténganse con este.


	5. Y ahoraRin

Capitulo 5

El reencuentro con Rin.

Una esfera de luz se aproximaba al un imponente castillo y cuando los guardias la devisaron inmediatamente dieron la orden de recibir a la persona que iba a llegar, su amo y señor. La esfera se posa suavemente en el patio principal y se disipa para dejar al descubierto a la imponente figura que solo mueve sus ojos alrededor del lugar como si revisara como deberia estar el lugar cuando el llegara y a sus acompañantes, enfrente de ellos una parte de su guardia imperial se aarrodilla ante el agachando su cabeza y el que parece ser el general del grupo le dice sin levantar la suya:

-Bienvenido a sus aposentos mi señor, este...Nos extraño que saliera de improviso del castillo ¿Todo bien?

Con voz firme y sin emocion alguna el divino ser le dijo mientras se acercaba al el.

-Todo bien general Ankar ¿Los batallones ya estan listos para la...?

-!Niña mia! !Ya te he dicho que no corras por el pasillo principal! !El amo te lo ha dicho varias veces!

Fue el grito de un mujer que interrumpio a Seshhomaru el cual giro sus ojos hacia atras y resignado a lo que le esperaba y lo cual hizo levantar ligeramente las cabezas del general y sus hombres. Kagome giro su cabeza para ver correr a una hermosa niña de pelo negro usando un lindo kimono rojo y que parecia estar en sus 15 primaveras que iba directo al hermoso ser peli-plateado.

Jacken al verla comenzo a caminar hacia ella y con un tono muy molesto

-!Mocosa del demonio! ¿Cuantas veces te a hecho el amo que no...! !PUMMM!

Jacken no pudo continuar ya que el veloz bolido que iba corriendo hacia Seshhomaru lo mando a volar y haciendo que se estampara contra la pared de un muro y haciedo semi-reir a los hombres de la guardia imperial para inmediatamente ser silenciados por su jefe, Kagome tuvo que tapar su boca con ambas manos para no reirse al ver ese comico momento, pero no pudo evitar emocionarse al suponer quien era esa hermosa niña la cual termino su loca carrera abrazando al imponente ser y sepultar su lindo rostro en el musculoso pecho de esa hermosa criatura. Kagome noto que varias sirvientas Youkai jovenes y hermosas que se encontraban ahi alineadas para recibir a su señor no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca de molestia y celos al ver como esa humana abrazaba con tal naturalidad a su señor, a leguas se veia que ellas con gusto venderian su alma al mismo satanas con tal de poder abrazar a ese hermoso ser ¿Pero quien podia culparlas de pensar en eso? Sabia que cualquier mujer en su sano juicio no le seria muy dificil sentir deseos de ser amada por alguien como el...Incluyendo ella misma.

Seshhomaru solo bajo su mirada para ver a esa fragil e inocente criatura que se atrevia a abrazarlo tan amorosamente sin su consentimiento, giro sus ojos para ver como sus hombres discretamente los observaban con asombro, no era para menos, sus guardias aun recordaban el momento en que uno de sus compañeros el cual imprudentemente corrio por los pasillos tropezo con su amo y en una fraccion de segundos su cuerpo fue partido a la mitad por un haz de luz que salio de un dedo de su señor para despues pasar tranquilamente a un lado del despedazado cuerpo y decir tranquilamente como si hubiera matado a un insecto -"Limpien esta basura del pasillo"

Sin embargo ante esa insignificante humana el no hacia absolutamente nada y por ende despues de Seshhomaru la persona que mas temian y veneraban todos los habitantes del castillo era a esa insignificante humana. No se necesitaba ser muy listos para saber lo que podria pasarle al idiota que se atreviera siquiera a tocar a esa niña por parte del lord del castillo. Sin embargo y para su fortuna Rin era una niña linda, dulce y muy amable con todo el personal del castillo, para nada era prepotente y orgullosa, sino todo lo contario era muy respetuosa y educada tanto con un general de brigada como la humilde de las sirvientas del castillo, lo que finalmente hacia que la linda niña se ganara la aceptacion de todos ellos. ( Y mas cuando con la mirada su amo les dio a entender lo que podria pasarles si no lo hacian cuando la trajo a su castillo)

-Largo-Dijo voz de Seshhomaru en su clasico tono autoritario y el general y su hombres a la velocidad de la luz hicieron una prfunda reverencia a su señor y desaparecieron del lugar.

-!Ufff! !Uffff!-Fueron los gemidos de una Youkai ya muy madura con el cuerpo y rostro muy similar a los de un lobo y que usaba un atuendo de sirvienta la cual corriendo muy nerviosa y dijo suplicando:

-!Mi señor por favor no reprima a mi niña! !Castigueme a mi!

Seshhomaru solo la miro y tranquilamente le dijo:

-La consientes demasiado mujer.

La Youkai ya mas tranquila al escuchar el tono de voz de su amo le dijo:

-Ella es un amor a diferencia del niño orgulloso y seco de caracter que tuve que cuidar por muchos años.

Seshhomaru hizo una mueca de molestia y bajo su mirada para ver a la linda niña de la cual salian unos pequeños corazoncitos rojos de su cabezita, toco un par de veces el craneo de ella con las yemas de uno de sus dedos y le dijo:

-Suficiente Rin ¿Podrias soltarme?

La linda niña reacciono al toque de su señor y con algo de nervios le dijo mientras despegaba su rostro del pecho de el.

-!Ah! Yo...Este...Per...Perdon señor Seshhomaru pero..Es que me espante cuando lo vi salir rapidamente del castillo yo...Este ¿Hay algun enemigo? !Oh! ¿Y el señor Jacken?

Jacken quien venia tambaleandose y con un chichon en la cabeza le grito muy molesto

-!MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO TE VOY A...!

Inmediatamente el enanin se callo al sentir la mirada asesina de su amo.

Seshhomaru no le contesto simplemente le señalo con un dedo que mirara hacia donde apuntaba, Rin giro su cabeza y parpadeo al ver a una hermosa mujer de pelo largo y que usaba unas extrañas ropas y que le daba una linda sonrisa y le dijo:

-Hola Rin ¿Me recuerdas?

Rin abrio como plato sus ojos y su boca y muy emocionada dijo:

-¿SEÑORITA KAGOME?!

Y rapidamente corrio hacia ella para que ambas se fundieron en un amoroso abrazo. Seshhomaru solo las miro con su frio e inexpresivo rostro e iba a decir algo cuando la mujer le dijo:

-Mi niño por favor no vayas ha decir lo de simpre "Humanos, siempre tan sentimentales" creeme algun dia tu sabras que es amar a alguien Mmmm...A menos que ya lo sepas ¿O me equivoco?-Finalizo haciendole un guiño, Seshhomaru la miro, no le cotesto giro y se dirigio al interior de su castillo y dijo:

-Que preparen la cena Morgana, que agreguen un plato mas y...Deja de decirme "niño" ¿Quieres?

-Si claro, lo que tu digas-Dijo la mujer cruzandose de brazos y sonriendo, sabiendo que Seshhomaru no la pudo contradecir en lo que ella le dijo y penso:

_-Tengo fe, mucha fe que esta criatura que los dioses nos enviaron abrira tu frio e insensible corazon...Mi niño._

Giro su cabeza para ver a Rin paticar muy emocionada con la desconocida con ropas raras y chasqueando sus dedos penso:

_-¿Kagome? Oh vaya...¿Asi que esta es la sacerdotiza que viene de otra epoca y que lucho con el amo para derrotar a Naraku? Mmmm y debe de ser muy poderosa porque si mas no recuerdo fue ella quien le restauro al amo Seshhomaru su brazo derecho. Y por cierto...Es muy hermosa...Mmmm...No me extrañaria que mi niño...Bueno, todo puede pasar._

Se acerco a ellas y Rin al verla le dijo muy emocionada:

-!Nana Morgana! Mire ella es la muer de la que tanto le hable, la Señorita Kagome

Es un honor conocerla sacerdotiza del futuro y le agradesco que le halla devuelto a mi señor Seshhomaru su brazo que el perdio-Morgana le hace una profunda reerencia a Aome, ella la imita y le dice:

Es un placer señora, pero a quien debe de agradecerle es a Rin, si no ha sido por ella Seshhomaru jamas hubiera aceptado que le regenerara su brazo.

Morgana acaricia la cabeza de Rin y le dijo:

-Solo ella pudo doblegar su orgullo y prepotencia, para todos nosotros aqui en el castillo es una bendicion que este con nosotros desde su llegada el amo Seshhomaru ha cambiado mucho, aunque el lo quiera negar.

Rin se sonrojo y agacho timiamente su mirada y dijo:

-Nana, por favor, el amo Seshhomaru no es para nada malo es simplemente que tiene un caracter algo...¿Serio?

Morgana le sonrio, giro sus ojos hacia atras y sonriendo le dijo:

-!Ay mi niña! Como se ve que no lo conociste antes de que llegaras aqui, pero en fin, vengan el amo nos espera a cenar y recuerda que no le gusta esperar.

Rin asintio y tomando de la mano a Kagome comenzaron a caminar al interior del castillo cuando se encontraron a una diminuta criatura verde con un baculo en una mano y un chichon en la cabeza.

-!Mocosa del demonio! ¿Como te atreviste a hacerme esto?-dijo señalando su chichon, Rin inmediatamente se arrodillo ante el colocando su frente en el suelo y le dijo con arrepentimeinto en su voz.

-!Perdoneme Sr. Jacken por dañar su cabeza, fui una tonta! Ca...Castigueme por favor.

Morgana haciendo una mueca de molestia le dijo a Kagome en su oido mientras señalaba a Jacken con un dedo:

-Preciosa, asi como lo vez, por alguna razon que aun no entiendo es que mi niña a la persona que mas ama y respeta despues del amo Seshhomaru es... A esa cosa y muchas veces me ha dicho que el su "Guia, maestro y consejero espirirtual"

Kagome sonrio y le contesto:

-Creame señora en la lucha que tuvimos con Naraku, Jacken muchas veces estuvo a punto de dar su vida por Rin y la cuido y protegio mucho, aunque lo niegue estoy seguro que el ama a Rin tanto como si fuera su hija, es obvio que Rin vea en el a un padre y por eso lo quiere y respeta mucho.

Morgana no muy convencida asintio y entonces le dijo a Jacken con un tono de molestia:

-Oye enano, ni se te ocurra tocar a mi niña o vas a ver como te va ir.

Rin alzando su cabeza le dijo a ella con un tono de respeto hacia Jacken:

-Nana por favor no le digas asi al recuerda que el es el supremo lugarteniente y hombre de mayor confianza del amo Sesshomaru.

Morgana al escuchar eso hizo una mueca de resignacion y girando sus ojos hacia atras le dijo mientras estampaba la palma de su mano derecha en su frente ante la divertida mirada de Kagome:

-Si mi niña...Lo que tu digas.

Jacken al escuchar eso sonrio de oreja a oreja y con su pecho inflamado por el orgullo cruzo sus brazos y dijo:

-!Ja! ¿Escuchaste eso anciana? !Aprende a respetar al gran Jacken!

Con una vena inchandose en la parte superior de uno de sus ojos la mujer hizo un puño su mano derecha poneindolo a la altura de su cara y furiosa le dijo:

-Tu...Si mi niña no te amara y respetara tanto yo...

En ese momento una sirvienta muy nerviosa llego hacia ellos y les dijo:

-Señora Morgana, lady Rin...Per...Perdonen que las interrumpa pero el amo Seshhomaru ya esta golpeando la mesa con sus dedos y creemos que ya se esta molestando por que no llegan y...!Ya sabe como se pone cuando se enoja!

-!Ay no! Se nos olvido la cena-Morgana entrando en panico cargo a Rin y Kagome en sus brazos y rapidamente comenzo a correr al interior del castillo y "accidentalmente" pisando a Jacken y dejando su cabeza sepultada en el suelo el cual dijo:

-Maldita mujer...Como la odio.

Continuara...

Hola Guets.

Mmmm...Dejame adivinar, eres un ferviente lector de mis historias y muy en especial de esta, la cual la he publicado en distintos foros ¿Verdad?

Lo que me comentas es la version 1.0 ¿Ya leiste la 2.0? Debes saber perfectamente en que foro se encuentra ¿O no?

Y dime una cosa ¿No te aburres de leer mis fics una y otra vez?

En los otros foros en la que he posteado mi fic es un argumento diferente. Si te has dado cuenta, aqui, Sango esta casada con Inuyasha y en el anterior esta casada con Kykyo. Aqui no va a ocurrir lo que me describiste anteriormente...Bueno casi. Sesschomaru si tendra sexo con Kagome y ya sabes quien los va a estar viendo pero en si la linea argumental va a cambiar. Si quieres leerlo o no, ese ya es tu problema.

Un saludo desde México.

Gracias Tessa. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y espero eprdones todos mis horrores ortograficos.


	6. Una platica nocturna

Capitulo 6

Rin no podia estar mas que contenta al estar platicando muy entusiasmada con Kagome, a un lado de ella Morgana escuchaba atenta la platica y en ocasiones daba su opinion, el lord del castillo comia en silencio como si ellas no estuvieran ahi, sumido en sus pensamientos pero de vez en cuando mirando al trio de hembras y a su fiel sirviente el cual en varios momentos regañaba a Rin para que esta comiera en silencio y ella le hacia un puchero de rebeldia haciendo que el pequeñin verde moviera negativamente su cabeza mientras cubria sus enormes ojos con una mano ante la divertida mirada de las dos mujeres.

Rato despues Morgana y la servidumbre retiraban los platos y a regañadientes aceptaron que Rin ayudara a lavar los platos lo cual espanto a la servidumbre y temiendo por su vida si ellas permitian a la protegida de su amo hacer semejante labor, pero Morgana las tranquilizo diciendoles que con una mirada que el amo le dio le habia autorizado a que permitieran a la humana ayudarlas.

Seshhomaru se acerco a Kagome y tranquilamente le dijo:

-Sacerdotiza me gustaria que estuvieras con Rin hasta que ella se vaya a dormir, despues me gustaria que tu y yo platicaramos.

Y sin esperar la respuesta de Kagome el hermoso ser dio media vuelta marchandose del comedor y dejando con la boca abierta a su invitada, mu molesta penso:

-_Como siempre, importandole muy poco lo que uno piensa decir._

Suspiro profundamente, sabia que era imposible cambiar su caracter y se marcho a la cocina para ayudar a las mujeres.

Rato despues en una lujosa habitacion digna de un Rey Rin dormia placidamente en una amplia y confortable cama, Kagome sentada a un lado de la cama de Rin acaricaba amorosamente la cabellera de la linda niña y mientras lo hacia no podia evitar sentir curiosidad al saber que afuera de la habitacion de Rin habia dos enormer guardas con rostro de lagarto y afuera en cada lado de la ventana de dicho lugar habia dos enormes gargolas cuidando el lugar, todos ellos fuertemente armados y con la orden de su amo de matar sin mesericordia alguna a cualquier sospechoso que se acercara a las habitaciones de su protegida. De hecho se sabia que los unicos que tenian autorizacion para entrar a ese lugar eran su amo y señor, la nana de ella, Morgana y para molestia de ellos, el "guardian y maestro" como ella solia llamar a Jacken.

Kagome simplemente hizo un "Oh" de sorpresa al saber todo eso por parte de Morgana la cual con una sonrisa y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho le dijo:

-Si eso no sentir preocupacion y cariño por alguien entonces explicame jovencita por que mi niño le pone tanta seguridad a Rin.

Kagome sonrio divertda, era obvio que Seshhomaru queria a Rin pero ellas sabian que era mas facil esperar una lluvia de sapos y lagartijas a que el orgulloso demonio lo admitiera. La puerta sono y Morgana abrio, uno de los guaridas le dijo a la Youkai.

-El amo desea ver a la humana.

Kagome se levanto dandole antes a Rin un amoroso beso en su frente se despidio de Morgana y siguio al guardia para llegar a un salon donde el la esperaba sentado en un amplio sofa y con una mesa que parecia de porcelana, el guardia le hizo una reverencia a su señor y se marcho dejandolos solos.

-Siente sacerdotisa me gustaria platicar contigo.

Ella lo hizo y le dijo:

-Seshoomaru agradesco tu hospitalidad y el que me hayas rescatado de ese lugar a donde fui a terminar en mi loca carrera pero...¿Seria mucho pedirte que me llamaras por mi nombre y no decirme "Sacerdotiza"?

-Seshoomaru sonrio levanto una copa y la bebio y al terminar le dijo:

-Eres valiente, por peticiones menores que me han hecho otras personas sus cabezas han terminado en el suelo pero Mmmm...Debo de reconocer que eres de las pocas humanas que se han ganado mi respeto, las otras son tu amiga la cazadora de demonios y la difunta sacerdotiza tuerta.

-Y Rin mi señor-Dijo Morgana quien pasaba por el lugar rumbo a sus habitaciones y haciendo que Seshhomaru le hiciera una mueca de molestia.

-Vete a dormir mujer-Dijo en un tono molesto, ella le sonrio y se marcho, Kagome solo se rio en silencio, pero su tono de voz cambio a de tristeza cuando le dijo bajando su mirada.

-Entonces...¿La Sra. Kaede ya murio?

-Ella cumplio su ciclo de vida, de hecho, me atreveria a decir que vivio muchos años de mas y en cuanto a tu amiga y...El monje...

Kagome puso una cara seria, por el agradable rato que paso con Rin y Morgana se habia olvidado de lo que habia visto y la habai dejado impactada...Ver a Inuyasha y Sango siendo una pareja.

Seschomaru le platico los acontecimientos que llevaron a la separacion del monje y la cazadora de demonios y de la aceptacion de Kaede como su discipula, al finalizar la mujer del futuro estba completamente furiosa y maldijo entre dientes a Miroku y lo que mas le dolia era saber que el fue su segundo amor secreto. Seschomaru solamente la miro con su fria e inexpresiva mirada y tranquilamente le dijo:

-¿Te gustaria hacerle al monje...Una visita?

Kagome se levanto rapidamente haciendo sus manos puños.

-Si claro, me gustaria ver a ese infeliz y decirle, no...Hacerle unas cuantas cosas.

Seschomaru divertido arqueo un ojo al ver lo furiosa que estaba la mujer.

-De acuerdo y una vez que termines tus asuntos con el monje me gustaria proponerte un trato para que puedas mitigar tu odio que tienes contra el monje y la tristeza y frustacion por lo ocurrido con tu amiga y...Esa cosa que llegaste a amar.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

Seschomaru recargo su espalda en su sillon y con fastidio dijo:

-Un demonio del inframundo junto con su ejercito abrio un portal hacia el Sengoku y planea invadirlo- Sesshomaru Da un suspiro de aburrimeinto—Algo que no pueda aniquilar yo solo pero pienso que te ayudaria a olvidarte lo que viste y tal vez eso ayudaria a reforzar tus poderes de sacerdotiza.

Kagome asintio y agradecio a Seschomaru la oferta. El sonrio (Cosa rara en el) Se levanta y una joven Youkai vestida de sirvienta se acerca.

-De acuerdo, ve a dormir, la sirvienta te indicara tus aposentos y mañana a primera hora visitaremos al monje.

Kagome agradecio y siguio a la joven Youkai, Seschomaru la siguio con la mirada y sus ojos se concentraron en el provocativo trasero de la humana el cual resaltaba mas con la prenda de color azul que la cubria y penso esbozando una siniestra sonrisa.

_-Mmmmm...Ya estas lita para ser preñada mujer._

Continuara...


	7. El reencuentro con Miroku

Capítulo 7

El reencuentro con Miroku.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se reunio con Sesshomaru en el patio principal y este le dijo tranquilamente.

-Como te dije antes un demonio llamado Bardak y su ejercito han logrado traspasar la barrera que divide al mundo de los vivos con el inframundo y amenaza con invadir el Sengoku.

-!Oh vaya! Esto es terrible-Kagome dice asombrada.

Seshoomaru da un ligero bufido de molestia y en su arrogante tono dice:

-!Hump! Un simple demonio y sus lacayos, espero que por lo menos me de un ligero entretenimiento mientras lo regreso al inframundo, pero ¿Sabes? ¿Te gustaria ayudarme?

-¿Eh? !Pues claro! Despues de todo lo que has hecho por mi es lo menos que puedo hacer. !Por favor Seshoomaru!

El le da una muuuy ligera sonrisa.

-Ademas espero que te sirva de distraccion y pueda aligerar tu dolor que estas pasando.

Ella asienta con su cabeza, pero Sesshomaru poniendo una actitud seria le dice:

-Mira para poder enviar a ese demonio y al inframundo nuevamente se necesita...

-Un conjuro-Lo interrumpe ella

-Y uno MUY poderoso-Dice Seshoomaru

-No hay problema Sesshomaru, mis poderes de Miko se han incrementado en estos 7 años

-Y Tambien tu anatomia mujer-Penso el lord y le dijo:

-Si embargo es tan poderoso que lamento decirte que tu no podras hacerlo sola, vas a necesitar ayuda y solo conozco a dos personas lo suficientes poderosas para poder completar ese conjuro.

Kagome queda desconcertada al escuchar eso.

-¿Si? ¿Y quienes son?

Tajantemente el hermoso ser dice:

-La esposa de esa cosa que tengo por...Pariente y...El monje.-Sesshomaru esbozo una picara sonrisa al nombrar a Miroku

-!KLINGGG!-Fue el sonido que hizo la mandibula inferiror de ella cuando azoto el suelo al escuchar lo que Seshoomaru le dijo !Eran las dos ultimas personas a las que desearia volver a ver! Y asi, despues de poner su mandibula nuevamente en su lugar con sus manos le dijo muy nerviosa:

-¿Ehhhh? !Y...Y...No hay otras personas!? ¿SOLO ELLOS?!

Sin inmutarse para nada por la reaccion de ella le dijo tranquilamente:

-¿Puedes hacerlo o no?

Kagome dudo un momento y dijo:

-Si...Si puedo pero...

-¿A quien escoges entonces?-Lo interrumpe el lord, ella estampa la palma de su mano derecha en su frente y apretando despues sus puño izquierdo le dice entredientes:

-A...Ese infeliz.

-De acuerdo vamos por tu...Gran amigo-Seshoo le dice tranquilamente mientras le da la espalda a ella y comienza a caminar para que ella no pueda ver la lijera sonrisa de el en su bello rostro mientras piensa:

-Preparate monje lujurioso...No sabes como voy a disfrutar el momento cuando veas como desfloro al gran amor de tu vida...Si es que ella no te mata por lo que le hiciste a su mejor amiga.

Mientras una muy furiosa Miko lo seguia con un aura negra de maldad formandose encima de su cabeza mientras pensaba:

_-¿GRAN AMIGO? Si...Claro...Espera a que te ponga las manos encima a ese infeliz...Voy a arrancarte tus testiculos y despues voy a hacer que te...Los tragues por todo el daño que le hiciste a Sango, dañanste a la mujer que mas quiero despues de mi madre-Una_ siniestra sonrisa con tintes asesinos se formo en sus bellos labios rojo carmesi- ...Como voy a disfrutar ese momento.

Mientras tanto en una solitaria templo en las orillas de las montañas un hombre melancólico y con triste mirada barría el pasillo de uno de los templos cuando de repente sintió en su espalda la gélida sensación de la muerte y haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza y obligándolo a tirar su escoba.

_-!Brrrrrrrr! !Ay mama! ¿Que fue eso?!Dioses! Esa sensación fue de la...Muerte._

Entonces se calma, miro al cielo y esbozando una leve sonrisa pensó:

_-Bueno ¿Y qué? Honestamente ese es lo mejor que me podría pasar...Morir...Mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin Sango y...Ella...Prefiero morir a estar pasándome el resto de mi vida masturbándome recordando ese maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos...Yo ya no tengo para nada deseos de vivir._

El monje recoge su escoba y camina sin rumbo fijo encorvado y sumido en sus pensamientos por los silenciosos y solitarios pasillos del templo donde decidió auto exiliarse después de su fracaso sentimental con Sango y por no volver a ver la mujer de sus sueños más lujuriosos y sin saber que en una esfera de luz formada por él se más poderoso del sengoku iba una hermosa mujer MUY FURIOSA y con la firme intención de darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Rato despues el monje se encontraba regando unas plantas con una tetera de barro, sus compañeros monjes en parte lo veian con lastima, le tenian mucho respeto ya que sabian que el fue parte de la gente que pudo destruir al malvado Naraku, pero tambien sabian que por su lujuria desenfrenada habia perdido a la mujer que lo llego a amar como nadie podria hacerlo, inclusive se acercaron a el sugiriendole que se buscara un nuevo amor pero el tranquilamente les dijo que la unica mujer que podria suplir a Sango se encontraba 500 años en el futuro y que nunca la volveria a ver ya que ella ya no tenia ningun motivo para regresar aqui.

-"Dejenme terminar mis dias aqui...En santa paz y con mis recuerdos de la dos mujeres que ame, es lo unico que les pido"-Fue su ultima palabra.

Sus compañeros resignados obedecieron y lo dejaron sabian que el ya habia perdido las ganas de vivir y ya no tenia ilusiones ni metas que conseguir en la vida, solo una...Esperar a que la muerte viniera por el y terminara con su suplicio, por lo menos lo unico que los tranquilizaba era que no habia tenido ninguna tendencia al suicidio.

Al terminar de regar el pequeño jardin Miroku les dijo a sus compañeros.

-Voy a limpiar el salon principal donde esta la imagen de Buda.

Sus compañeros asintieron, esa era su vida, levantarse temprano, hacer un sin fin de actividades para despues caer profundamente dormido y reanudar al dia siguiente sus actividades, esa era la auto penitencia que se habia dado.

Sus compañeros siguieron cons sus activadades diarias, el tiempo transcurrio en ese tranquilo y apacible lugar cuando para su sorpresa una esfera de luz se poso suavemente en patio principal y al desvanecerse dos figuras aparecieron, ellos tragaron saliva al ver que uno de ellos era un gigante de peli-plateado inmediatamente supieron que era, el todo poderoso Seshoomaru, un ligero temor invadio sus ser al ver al demonio mas poderoso en su templo, pero despues arquearon un ojo y no pudieron evitar que su corazon latiera un poco mas al ver a la sensual y bellisima mujer de pelo largo color azabache que usaba unas extrañas ropas las cuales estaban muy pegadas a su piel y haciendo resaltar sus encantos, Seshhomaru inmediatamente lo noto, sonrio con malicia y les dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Que no se supone que la lujuria y el deseo por poseer a una mujer esta vedado para ustedes?

Al escuchar eso tanto los monjes como la misma Kagome se pusieron color tomate y ellos avergonzadas bajaron sus cabezas y uno de ellos es que parecia ser el sacerdote supremo dijo:

-Mis disculpas lord Seshoomaru y para su distinguida acompañante...Este...¿Que lo trae a este humilde templo?-Dijeron trando de hacer a un lado el vergonzoso momento que les hizo pasar el demonio.

-Quiero ver al monje que me ayudo a destruir a Naraku-Su imperiosa voz les dio a entender que no era una peticion, sino una orden.

-Enseguida mi lord, por aqui.-El hombre les indica un camino y siguen al hombre. Mientras caminaban por el lugar Kagome no pudo evitar darle un mirada al templo, era un lugar enorme, tranquilo y silencioso y al estar en las montañas lejos de la civilizacion era el lugar ideal para encontrar la paz espiritual de los hombres encaminados a seguir las enseñanzas espirituales, eso seria lo deal para un monje...Normal, pero en el caso del monje que venia a ver, eso no aplicaba a el y sabiendo mas que nada lo lujurioso que era, fue precisamente lo que alerto a ella cuando sintio una onda de lujuria salir de un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba en un patio con un arbol de cerezos a un lado, Seshoo sonrio con malicia al sentir esa onda de lujuria y penso:

-Esto va a ser muy divertido

-¿Esa es su habitacion?-Señala Kagome al cuarto, el anciano asienta y sin decir mas se adelanta y abre la puerta y casi s va de espaldas cuando vio lo que pasaba ahi adentro, Miroku se encontraba sentando en su cama oliendo una prenda de color azul mientras que con su otra mano se estaba masturbando y esa prenda inmediatamente la identifico: !Era una de sus pantaletas! Esa que penso que había perdido en uno de sus viajes con el grupo.

Tranquilamente el lord le dijo al monje:

-Anciano te sugiero que vayas preparando un ritual funerario para tu amigo...Mucho me temo que lo va a necesitar.

El hombre temblo al sentir la MUY furiosa aura de odio y maldad que se estaba formando en la cabeza de la mujer, asintio y se marcho rapidamente del lugar. Por su parte Miroku salio abruptamente de mundo de fantasias eroticas en las que estaba inmerso y solo donde Kami sabria en que demonios estaria pensando con las dueña de esa prenda. El parpadeo, reconocio inmediatamente a Seshoomaru, pero...¿Quien era la mujer de larga cabellera negra y que usaba unas extrañas ropas que hacian resaltar su MUY BIEN formado cuerpo? Pero lo mas importante ¿Porque lo miraba con MUCHO odio y apretando los puños de sus manos como si se preprara para...Matarlo?

Rechinando sus dientes y comenzando a avanzar hacia el mientras su aura asesina se iba incrementando cada vez mas la bella mujer dijo:

-Monje maldito...Desgraciado, infeliz degenerado...No conforme con haber destruido la vida de mi mejor amiga aun sigues de sucio y pervertido !Y con mis pantaletas!

Al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo ella las neuronas de su cerebro que tenia congeladas por el susto comenzaron a funcionar y entonces comprendio quien era ella, era obvio !Habian pasado 7 años! !Y peor aun, no se necesitaba ser muy listo para comprener que ella ya sabia lo que había ocurrido entre el y Sango. Con el terror en su rostro la prenda cayo de sus manos y tartamudeando pudo decir:

-!E...ES...USTED!

-!PAAAFFFFF!

Fue el fuerte cachetadon que se escucho en el silencioso monasterio lo cual espanto a sus habitantes.

Miroku se levanto avergonzado bajo su cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a la mujer que lo habia dañado.

-!UGHHHHH!

Fue el gemido que dio de dolor y que lo hizo doblar sus rodillas por el furioso patadon que recibio en su entrepierna para despues recibir otra furiosa patada en su rostro y sintiendo como su nariz era fracturada al tiempo que sentia como sus labios eran dañados tambien. Cayo al suelo para despues sentir una lluvia de patadas en su cuerpo, el lo unico que hizo fue cubrir con ambos brazos su cabeza, jamas intento defenderse, el mejor que nadie sabia que ese castigo que estaba recibiendo...Se lo merecia y resignado espero que esa mujer que fue el gran amor de su vida y el deseo mas erotico y lujurioso de su ser le diera el golpe fatal que terminara con su vida y de paso con su sufrimiento.

Atras de ellos y a una prudente distancia un hermoso ser peli-plateado observaba la escena cruzado de brazos sin inmutarse para nada por el cruel castigo que estaba recibiendo el hombre y penso:

-Mmmmm...Mas te vale morir monje, porque si no lo haces no tienes idea del infierno de dolor y tristeza que te voy a hacer pasar cuando veas como disfruto la virginidad de la mujer que tanto amas.

-!Maldito bastardo! !Cerdo degenerado! !¿Como te atreviste a dañar de esa manera a la mujer que tanto te amo?! !Aquella que por ti hubiera dado la vida!

Kagome siguio pateando furiosmente a Miroku por todo su cuerpo pricipalemte en sus partes vitales y cuando por el dolor el monje descubria su rostro ella aprovechaba para golparlo con el tacon de su zapato y una extraña onda de palcer sintio cuando vio como varios dientes salian de la boca del monje, finalmente el sacerdote entro al lugar con otros monjes y pensaron en separar a la furiosa mujer de su amigo, pero luego recapacitaron al pensar en las consecuencias que podrian pasarle a sus cuerpos por parte del poderoso demonio si le ponian un dedo encima a la mujer, ya que con la fria mirada que el les dio los hizo entender que ni se les ocurriera hacerlo, entonces se incaron ante ella y le dijeron con un tono de suplica:

-!Por favor señorita ya basta! ¡¿No se da cuenta que lo esta matando?!

-!DE ESO SE TRATA! !QUIERO QUE ESTE MALNACIDO PAGUE POR TODO EL DAÑO QUE LE HIZO A MI AMIGA!

Fue la furiosa respuesta de la mujer la cual seguia golpeando al indefenso hombre sin misericordia y entonces sin saber como genera un esfera de luz verde que sale de una sus manos y le da un puñetazo al monje en su estomago .

-!AAGHHHHHHHHHH!-Es el gemido inhumano que el pobre hombre da sintiendo como los huesos de su cuerpo parecen triturarse y haciendo que el horror se forme en los rostros de los monjes al escuchar el macabro crujido que salio del interior del cuerpo de su amigo.

Seshoomaru por alguna rara razon que desconocia sintio lastima por el pobre monje (ademas de saber que muerto no le serviria para sus planes de dañar moral y sentimentalmente a su "querido" hermanito) Asi que se acerco a kagome y la tomo de por su cintura levantandola y sacandola del lugar.

-!Dejame Seshoomaru aun no termino de darle su castigo a ese infeliz! !DEJAME MATARLO!

Gritaba y pataleaba furiosamente la hermosa mujer, atras de ellos quedaba un pobre hombre hecho un guiñapo y en estado casi comatoso.

Rato despues en el patio principal en un frondoso arbol de cerezo Kagome estaba sentada en el suelo y recargando su espalda en el tronco del arbol mientras tenia sepultada su cabeza en sus rodillas y con sus codos apoyados en las rodillas mientras respiraba profundamente, a su lado el bello ser le decia tranquilamente:

-¿Ya se han calmado tus instintos asesinos de matarlo?

Si mirarlo ni levantar su rostro jadeando le contesto:

-Si...Ya...Me siento mas tranquilo, pero...¿Por que no me dejaste matarlo? El se merecia eso y mucho mas.

Sesshomaru penso divertido:

-Porque tengo grandes planes para el y mi hermanito mujer...Y tu vas a ser el instrumento con el cual les voy a dar una muerte en vida.

-Honestamente no me gustaria que tus manos quedaran manchadas por asesinar a un hombre, eso dejamelo a mi, ahora lo mas importante tenemos que irnos de aqui para buscar a la mujer de mi...Ese idiota hibrido.

-¿Ehh? ¡¿Y para queee?!

Kagome grita desconcertada y con miedo al imaginarse estar cara cara con dos personas que no le gustaria ver para nada, dandole una seria mirada el lord le dice:

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Claramente te dije que las dos unicas personas que te pueden a ayudar a hacer ese conjuro son ella y...el sujeto que dejaste casi muerto alla atras, asi que preparate, vamos a su aldea.

Sesshomaru le da espalda y comienza a caminar seguido de una desesperada mujer del futuro quien suplicandole le dice mientras caminan.

-!Espera! !Espera! !No! !No! !Por favor! !No quiero verlos! !Comprende mi situacion con ella y con El!

El lord da un suspiro de fastidio y da vuelta cruza sus manos en su pecho y le dice:

-¿Y que quieres hacer? Por si no te has dado cuenta el ultimo golpe que le diste le destrozo todos sus huesos y es muy probable que le queden muy pocas horas de vida.

Kagome temblo de pies a cabeza al comprender lo que habia hecho, es verdad, deseaba la muerte del monje por lo hecho a su mejor amiga, pero ahora ya mas tranquila comprendio el horrendo crimen que acababa de cometer y cayo de rodillas llorando amargamente mientras se cubria su rostro con ambas manos, meintras sollozando decia:

-!Per...Don! !No...Sabia que estaba...Haciendo! ¿Que hago Dios mio? ¿Que hago?

Sesshomaru sonrio triunfante sabia donde herir a un ser humano:

-Humanos...Su estupido sentimentalismo es lo que mas me divierte de ellos

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar hacer una ligera mueca de molestia al recordar esa rara sensacion que nacia de lo mas profundo de su corazon cuando Rin lo abrazaba y le daba su timida sonrisa que lo hacia sentirse...¿Feliz? Dio un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos, ya tendria tiempo de pensar mas detenidamente en eso y entonces le dijo a Kagome:

Escuchame bien lo que te voy a decir:

-¿Estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste?

Incapaz de hablar debido a su llanto ella solo asienta con su cabeza.

-¿Si hubiera una forma de salvarlo me prometes que intentarias reconcialarte con el?

Kagome trago saliva y un leve "Si" salio de sus labios

De entre sus ropas saca una pequeñita botella de vidrio que en su interior habia una diminuta esfera de color rosa que brilla intensamente-Esto fue el ultimo conjuro que la sacerdotiza tuerta hizo antes de morir y me la entrego diciendome que la usara en caso de que algun dia Rin sufriera un accidente mortal que pudiera dañar su vida, como que ser que cayera a un precipicio, le cayera encima un arbol, un ataque de lanza o espada o...El ataque de una mujer histerica que intentara matarla a patadas-Kagome sintio morirse al escuchar lo ultimo-Solo por ser tu te lo entrego, pero espero que con esto comprendas que quedas en deuda conmigo y...No te podras negar en nada de lo que te pida ¿Entendiste?

Kagome parpadea y asiente intenta tomar la botella pero Seshoomaru no lo permite y le dice en su tono frio y amenazador:

-¿Entendiste bien? Todo lo que te pida y...No podras negarte.

Kagome traga saliva y asienta con su cabeza.

-¿Entonces?-Insiste Seshoomaru.

Kagome suspira y mirandolo fijamente le dice:

-Yo, Kagome Higurashi orgullosa discipula de la anciana Kaede juro solenmente cumplir lo que me has pedido Lord Seshoomaru.

-¿Y...?-Insiste el hermoso ser arqueando un ojo, ella da un profundo suspiro de resignacion y dice:

-Hare...Voy a reconcialarme con el.

El hermoso ser hace una rara mueca que podria sugerirse que se trataba de una sonrisa, le entrega la botella a Kagome y esta rapidamente corre a las habitaciones del moribundo monje.

Seshoomaru la sigue con su ojos color ambar y piensa:

_-Y vaya si me obedeceras mujer, vaya si lo haras_

Continuara….

Hola a todos(as) Y pues gracias por estar leyendo mi fic…..Mas de 700 "hits" no esta nada mal.

Y bueno, de antemano ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por la cantidad de errores "_horrograficos_", falta de comas, puntos y acentos a las pablaras y de la pésima estructura gramatical de mis escritos.

Ya nada más espero que lleguen por aquí los traumados esos que se desgarran las vestiduras y echan rayos y centellas cuando encuentran un escrito con estas características.

¡Ah por cierto!...Hablando de ellos, un saludo **a Shrezade Ninfa del Bosque** la cual ya visito mi fic **"Cambio de cuerpos"** de To love Ru Darkness.

Gracias por tus comentarios…..Honestamente tenía rato de no reírme tanto. ¡Oh! Por cierto el fic que borre y que estaban cuestionado, no se preocupen, ya estoy preparando la versión 2.0 y dentro de poco lo volveré a subir.


	8. Reconciliaciones

Capitulo 8

Reconcialiciones.

Kagome iba Corriendo desesperadamente hacia las habiatciones de Miroku, su mente era un caos, recordo todo lo que vivio con ese hombre al que casi habia dejado muerto desde el dia en que lo conocio, el remordimiento inundo su ser al recordar que el fracaso sentimental que tuvo el con su mejor amiga fue en gran parte su culpa por haber sostenido un romance con ese hombre el cual nunca pudo olvidar el ardiente momento que vivieron, cosa que ella si pudo hacer al estar con Inuyasha y que ingenuamente penso que el monje habia hecho lo mismo cuando conocio a Sango, pero que jamas imagino las consecuencias finales que iba a recaer en la relacion de ambos y todo...Por culpa de ella.

Llego a la habiatcion y vio a varios compañeros de el incados y orando a una lado de su cama donde Miroku agonizaba, el sacerdote supremo al ver a la mujer se levanto apresurado y se acerco con ella diciendole en un tono de suplica:

-!Por favor señorita! Yo...Sabemos que usted tuvo un motivo para hacerlo, el nos conto lo ocurrido entre la Sra Sango y el y la relacion que tiene con ellla, por favor, dejelo morir en paz...Le queda poco tiempo de vida.

Avergonzada Kagome bajo su cabeza y dijo:

-Por favor, dejeme ayudarle...Puedo realizar un conjuro para salvarle la vida.

El hombre sorprendido accedio rapidamente y le dijo a sus compañeros que se hicieran a un lado, ella se acerco a la cama y lo que vio le desgarro su corazon al comprender lo que su descontrolado odio lo llevo a hacer.

Miroku se encontraba postrado en la cama semidesnudo respirando agitadamete, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca su ojo derecho completamente inflamado, el izquierdo igual pero no tan dañado como el otro, su nariz se encontaba desviada producto de la patada que le habia dado, su apuesto rostro se encontraba hinchado y en varias partes de su cuerpo parte de sus huesos fracturados habian perforado su piel y quedando al descubierto mostanndole a ella una vision dantesca, se maldijo a si misma y sintiendose la criatura mas cruel y malvada, mas que el mismo Naraku.

Para su sorpresa Miroku con muchos problemas abrio su ojo que no estaba tan dañado y al verla lentamente le sonrio y con voz entrecortada le dijo:

-Re...Regreso...Bu...Bueno si vino a darme el golpe final...Ha...Hagalo por...!Cof! !Cof!- (El tose mientras la sangre brota de su boca matando sentimentalmente a la bella mujer)- Por favor y termine con mi suplicio.

Kagome lo mira apenada, triste, quiere decir algo pero sus cuerdas vocales estan paralizadas al comprender el crimen que cometio, es verdad, quieria castigarlo por lo que le hizo a Sango, pero jams midio las consecuencias de su odio, iba a habalr cuando el monje dijo:

-Yo...Por lo menos le doy las gracias a los Dioses por haber cumplido mi deseo...Volver a verla, yo...Si...Siempre quise sebar que tan hermosa se habia puesto despues de tantos años y no...Me equivoque...Se puso muy pero...Muy...Hermosa, yo...Lo unico que lamento es no poder ver la cara que pondra Inuyasha cuando la...Vea...Esto seguro que muy torpe estampara su rostro varias veces en el suelo cuando vea que portento de belleza dejo ir...Je...Je...Je...Yo...Yo...Yo...-Lagrimas salen del hombre mientras temblando levanta sus brazo derecha y estira sus fracturados dedos y dice:

-¿Pu...Puedo tocar su rostro antes de...Irme? ¿Sabe? Qui...Quisera llevarme la sensacion de su piel antes de irme al infierno...Al lugar donde mi alma permanecera por todos los crimenes que cometi en su contra y...En Sango.

Kagome tomo la mano del monje con la suya le dijo:

-Trate de no esforzarse tanto en respirar, si todo sale bien le permitere que no solo toque mi rostro sino todo mi cuerpo.

El hombre parpadeo con su unico ojo que podia abrir al no comprender lo que ella le dijo, con cuidado kagome pudo la mano del hombre en el pecho de el y abrio la pequeña botella de cristal, ambos vieron como una diminuta esfera color rosa salio flotando y ella la toco con la yema de uno de sus dedos y la puso encima del monje.

-Cierre sus...Errr...Bueno su ojo-Ella hace una sarcastica mueca de sonrisa, Miroku la imita y obedece para despues escucharla decir un conjuro e inmediatamente sentir un gran alivio en todo su cuerpo hasta que pierde la conciencia y cae en un profundo sueño.

El tiempo pasa, abre sus ojos completamente relajado y sin dolor alguno en su cuerpo, no sabe si lo que vivio fue una pesadilla o no duda cuando de repente siente una fulminante mirada, gira su cabeza para ver la imponenete y majestuosa figura del ser mas poderoso del Sengoku cruzado de brazos y solo atina a decir su nombre.

-Se...Seshoomaru ¿Que...Que haces aqui?

Sin molestarse en contestarle el supremo lord le señala con la mirada a un lugar, el gria su cabeza y con asombro ve a Kagome durmiendo en una cama que Seshoomaru ordeno traer.

-!Dio...Dioses! En...Entonces no...No...!Fue un sueño! Yo...!AAAAGGGGGGHHHH!

Miroku np puede seguir hablando ya que una poderosa garra le presiona el cuello levantadolo como si fuera un guiñapo con su lengua de fuera y quedando cara a cara con el hermoso ser el cual le dice con un tranquilamente con un tono serio y... asesino.

-Escuchame bien monje, si estas vivo es porque convenci a la sascerdotiza de que te salvara la vida, ademas de que usara un hechizo que tenia unica y exclusivamente para Rin, asi que desde ahora me perteneces monje, vas ha hacer todo lo que te voy a decir que hagas o digas y mas te vale no chistear o contradecir mis ordenes por que si lo haces supongo que no es necesario decirte que lo que te hizo la miko yo te lo hare pero de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa que te puedas imaginar y despues te resucitare con mi espada para volver a torturarte nuevamente ¿Entendiste?-Finalizo el bello ser esbozando su sonrisa asesina, aquella que hacia desear la muerte a la persona que lo viera.

Miroku sudando copisoamente y temblando de pies a cabeza con el horror reflejado en su rostro al ver la personaficacion de la muerte delante de el sin saber como asintio con su cabeza.

-Asi me gusta-Dijo el bello ser soltando al monje el cual cayo abruptamente al suelo, Seshoo dijo:

-Dejemosla descansar el conjuro la dejo agotada, vamos afuera a caminar y quiero que me platiques todo lo que ocurrio entre ustedes dos y mas te vale no omitirme ningun detalle porque si lo detecto te voy a arrancar tus testiculos y hacer que te los tragues ¿Entendiste?

Tragando saliva y ante semejante amenaza Miroku asintio rapidamente, con problemas se levanto y siguio al poderosso ser.

Rato despues en los jardines del templo a un lado de un frondoso arbol Seshoomaru miraba al monje esbozando una sarcastica sonrisa.

-Vaya monje ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado? ¿Y la...Cosa esa lo sabe?

Sabiendo a quien se referia el lord Miroku suspiro y dijo:

-No...No lo sabe, la Señorita Kagome y yo nos juramos que jamas revelariamos lo que ocurrio entre nosotros a Sango y a tu hermano.

Seshoo arqueo un ojo y se lo quedo viendo y tranquilamente le dijo en su clasico tono frio:

-¿Monje?

-¿Si?

La proxima vez que te refieras a ese hibrido como mi pariente te arranco la lengua ¿Entendiste?

Miroku trago saliva y con miedo asintio cuando una sensual voz femenina se escucho detras de ellos:

-¿Hasta cuando van a seguir platicando? Ya va a comenzar a oscurecer.

Miroko volteo para ver a la mujer que era la dueña de sus mas bajas pasiones eroticas y por la cual su vida sentimental con una noble y bondadosa mujer fracaso rotundamente, Seshoo sonrio y caundo ella llego les dijo:

-Los dejo solos, supongo que tienen que hablar.

Al quedar a solas Mioku bajo su cabeza avergonzado.

-Monje Miroku yo...

Miroku cayo al suelo de rodillas y poniendo su frente en el suelo diciendo:

-Perdon...Perdon...No soy digno ni siquiera de verla...Se que no merezco ni que me dirija la palabra pero...¿Podria saber por que me salvo? Yo merecia esa muerte y mucho mas...¿Por que?

Ella sonrio y se inco de rodillas acariciando la cabellera de Miroku y dijo:

-Se quee s cruel lo que voy a decirle pero morir seria la forma mas cobarde de rehuir de todo el daño que le cometio a Sango, tarde o temprano debera encararla para ofrecerle una disculpa ¿Comprende?

Miroku sin atreverse a levantar su rostro asintio y ella dijo:

-Ademas necesito su ayuda para crear un poderoso conjuro que nos permita regresar al inframundo a un poderoso demonio que esta asolando el sengoku y si no lo detenemos podria volverse una gran amenaza ¿Me ayudara?

-Si...Claro, hare lo que usted me diga y...Gracias por darme esta nueva oportunidad de reindinvicar un poco de todo el mal que hice.

-Ya hablaremos con calma ¿Si? Ahora vamonos porque tenemos mucho que hacer.

Ella le ofrece su mano y con una timida sonrisa el monje la acepta levantandose y comienzan a caminar a donde esta Seshoomaru envuelto en su esfera de Luz, suben y el monje se despide de sus compañeros agitando la mano mientras ellos le sonrien y deseandole buena suerte, la esfera se eleva y se pierde en el firmamento.

El viaje transcurre un pesado silencio, Kagome va enmedio de ellos, mira de reojo a Seshoomaru el cual solo ve de frente el frimamento con su tipica mirada fria y su rostro inespresivo, Miroku va pegado con sus manos en su vientre y con la cabeza agachada y mirando al suelo como si tuviera miedo de hablar y decide hablar:

-¿A donde vamos?

Sin molestarse en verla el lord dice:

-A mi castillo, necesitas descansar un poco y ya en la mañana platicaremos con calma la estrategia a seguir para acabar con ese demonio.

-Mmmm...De acerdo.

Entonces pone una mano en el hombro del monje el cual se cimbra un poco al sentir la mano de ella.

-Todo saldra bien ¿Si?

El monje la ve sonriendole timidamente y asienta y asi el viaje continua hasta que llegaron al castillo del lord. La esfera se posa en el patio principal donde sus guaridas y generales lo reciben dandole una profunda reverencia, el lord pasa junto a ellos sin molestarse en saludarlos seguidos de la pareja para despues ser recibidos por Morgana.

-Mi niño...Errrr quiero decir mi señor bienvenidos a sus aposentos ¿Todo bien?

El lord hace una mueca de molestia cuando le dijo "mi niño", por alguna razon que desconoce no le arranca la cabeza a esa mujer que lo cuido desde niño, esa misma razon que hace que no pueda rechazar a Rin cuando ella lo abraza. Sin molestar en contestarle le dice con su tono de mando:

-Ordena la cena mujer y...Agrega un plato mas

Entonces el lord nota que...Falta algo, Morgana sonrie y el pregunta:

-¿Y Rin don...?

-!MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO DETENTE! !¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE FASTIDIAS Y MOLESTAS AL AMO CUANDO VAS A RECIBIRLO!

Grito una voz chillona mientras una linda dolescente usando un kimono blanco con bordes dorados corria con una MUY enorme felicidad en su rostro en direccion al hermoso ser y seguida por un furioso enanin verde que llevaba un baculo en una mano y jadeando con su lengua de fuera.

-Ni piense que la voy a detener mi señor-Dice Morgana cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y divertiendose con la molesta mirada que el lord le da. Kagome cubre su boca con una mano para eviatr dejar salir una pequeña risa y le susurra a Miroku en su oido:

-Esto va a ser muy divertido.

Miroku desconcertado no comprende lo que ella le dice cuando el lord sin volvear a verlo:

-¿Monje?

Miroku Agudiza al maximo sus sentidos para comprender lo que Seshoomaro va a decirle.

-¿Si?

-Si en algun momento veo o siento que la llegas a mirar con deseo o lujuria...Ya sabes lo que te espera.

El monje tiembla de pies a cabeza y rapidamente con nervios contesta:

-Es..Este...Si...Ya entendi.

Kagome coloca su mano en el hombro del monje y le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Ella se a puesto muy hermosa pero por favor no vaya a darle esa mirada que hace cuando ve a una hermosa mujer tonteria ¿Si?

El se rasca su nuca nerviosamente.

-Errrr...Si claro, soy un idiota pero le aseguro que no tanto !Je, je!

La linda adolescente termina su loca carrera abrazando amorosamente al omnipotente y timido ser, nadie en su sano jucio se acercaria tanto a el sin su consentimeinto ni mucho menos a tocarlo...Solo ella y por lo cual se habia ganado la admiracion y respeto de todos los habitantes del castillo.

Seshoomaru solo movio negativamente su cabeza mientras era abrazado amorosamente por la linda niña de la cual unos curiosos corazones rojos salian de su cabecita y ante la divertida mirada de la Youkai y de Kagome mientras que Miroku lo hacia con asombro al ver algo que jamas penso que atestiguaria por parte de la criatura que mas odiaba a los humanos.

-!ZOCK!-fue el sonido que hizo el craneo de Rin cuando el baculo de Jacken la golpeo y haciendo que soltara a seshoomaru para mitigar su dolor cubriendola con sus manitas.

-!Mocosa imprudente deja de abrazar al amo bonito y...! !PUMMMM!

Jacken no pudo seguir hablando ya que una furiosa patada por parte del lord lo mando volar hacia el firmamento, mientras en las caballerizas un dragon de dos cabezas daba un bufido de fastidio al ver a la diminuta figura volar fuera del castillo y volo para buscarlo, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a ir por el cuando su amo lo sacaba del castiilo de una patada.

-!Auch! Señor Jacken eso me dolio y...¿Eh? ¿El señor Jacken donde esta amo Seshoomaru? -Pregunto inocentemente la linda niña.

-Tuvo que hacer un ...encargo urgente, ahora olvidate de el y saluda a nuestro nuevo invitado,-Seshoo apunta con un dedo a un lugar, Rin parpadeo y al ver al monje le sonrio.

-!Señor Miroku!

Rin fue hacia el y dandole un abrazo y haciendo que el pobre hombre se pusiera palido como la cera e inmediatamente puso sus manos detras de el para darle a entender a alguien que no estaba haciendo nada pervertido y dandole una nerviosa sonrisa a Sesshomaru ante la divertida mirada de Kagome y Morgana y...La asesina del lord.

Rato despues Rin, Kagome y Morgana charlaban alegremente en la cena siendo fastidiados por Jacken el cual tenia un enorme chichon su craneo mientras Miroku comia solo viendolas de reojo y el Lord tomaba sus alimentos de manera elegante e ignorando a todos en la mesa, entonces un guardia se puso a una prudente distancia de su amo y el con la mirada le autorizo a que se acercara, el lo hizo y susurrandole a su oido le dijo:

-Mi lord, la bebida que solicito a llegado

El asintio y el hombre se marcho.

Seshoo y Miroku terminaron de cenar y el lord le dijo:

-Acompañame monje, deja que las mujeres continuen con su platica.

Miroku asintio, se despidio del trio y siguio a Seshoomaru fue entonces que Morhana sintio la mirada de su amo y comprendio lo que tenia que hacer.

-Mi niña es hora de dormir. Preciosa ¿Nos acompañas?

Kagome asintio y rato despues de que Rin se durmio Morgana le dijo:

-Jovencita vamos a un salon donde esta el amo y tu amigo.

Caminaron por las largos y silenciosos pasillos del palacio topandose de vez en cuando con un guardia el cual les indicaba que el amo las estaba esperando, finalmente llegaron aun amplio cuarto que al aprecer era una sal de descanso, ahi sentados en amplios sillones individuales estaban Seshoo y el monje enmedio de ellos habia una mesa blanca que parecia de marmol con una copas y una jarra de vino rojo incandescente.

-Pasa mu...Kagome, toma siento-Ordeno el Lord, ella sonrio porque por fin Seshoo la llamo por nu nombre ante la asombrada mirada del monje, Morgana dio una reverencia mientras decia:

-Me retiro mi lord voy a cuidar el sueño de mi niña.

Cerro la puerta y mientras iba a la habiatcion de la Rin no dejaba de aspirar profunamatemientraas penaba:

_-Estoy seguro que ese vino de la jarra es exclusivamente para ser digerido por demonios poderosos de alta arcunia y de raza pura como el amo Seshoomaru, pero si un humano la bebe..._

Ella se detuvo y volteo para ver la puerta de la habitacion y penso esbozando una picara sonrisa mientras cubria su boca con una mano:

_-Mi niño...¿Que estas pensando hacer cuando esa mujer beba ese licor?_

Continuara...

Pues muchas gracias a todos(as) por seguir leyendo mi historia a pesar de:

\- Bastantes faltas de ortografía: faltan tildes, multitud de dedazos, abuso de mayúsculas para gritos, - Bastantes faltas de ortografía: faltan tildes, multitud de dedazos, abuso de mayúsculas para gritos, mayúsculas mal colocadas en ocasiones.  
\- Algunos problemas de puntuación: guiones cortos para los diálogos; algunas oraciones mal puntuadas.  
\- Incoherencias en los tiempos verbales.  
\- Redacción redundante y poco trabajada.  
\- Narración plana y utilizada únicamente cuando hay que describir algo relacionado con el sexo. Todo lo demás queda sin desarrollar y como si no existiese.  
\- OOC.  
\- Canon desaparecido.  
\- Trama sin desarrollar, predecible, cliché y con una única finalidad y propósito (luego el fic realmente ni cuenta nada ni busca contarlo).

Y en fin, todos esos detalles que checan y postean esos individuos que piensan que nos hacen un favor a los que escribimos fics.

¿Verdad ****Shrezade ninfa del bosque?****

**Proximo capitulo.**

**Bueno, las cosas comiezan a ponerse un poco subidas de tono en una platica nocturna que tiene el anfitrion sus dos invitados.**

**Pero no se preocupen ya estoy pensando en una manera para evitar que las niñas buenas de la santa inquisicion de la moral y las buenas costumbres no puedan solicitar borrar mi fic por las candantes escenas eroticas en donde ponga a Kagome.**

**Un saludo y estamos en contacto.**


	9. Una platica nocturna (1ra Parte)

Capitulo 9

**Una platica nocturna (1ra parte)**

Era de noche en el Sengoku, el peor momento para estar afuera, las bestias y demonios buscaban victimas amparados en la oscuridad de la noche, Mientras tanto en el salon donde estaba un trio singular, los humanos estaban sentados en sus comodos y confortables sillones sintiendo la fria mirada del dueño del castillo.

Seshoomaru los veia divertido al tiempo que llenaba las copas con el liquido rojo brillante.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que tan callados?-Dijo el lord mientras llenaba las copas.

-Errr...Bueo yo...Jamas espere estar en una situacion asi Se...Seshoomaru, to...Tomando una copa con...Contigo y con la Srta. Kagome-Dijo muy nervioso el monje, Kagome le sonrio:

-Yo...Bueno, honestamente estoy igual, de hecho no pense que al regresar aqui terminaria con ustedes tomando una ciopa de vino-Ella toma la copa que Seshoo le ofrece.

-Es bueno estar juntos nuevamente ¿No lo creen?-Seshoo toma su copa agitandola con movimientos circulares para despues beber tranquilamente su contenido, el monje timidamente asienta con una leve sonrisa y Kagome hace los mismo dedicandoles a ambos una ligera sonrisa tambien.

-¿Y? ¿Que nada mas esperan que yo beba?-Seshoo arquea un ojo y entonces el monje con algo de nerviosismo toma su copa con ambas manos y ligeramente temblando toma su contenido, Kagome le da una mirada divertida y bebe su copa.

-!Ah! E...Esta sabrosa yo...Hace tiempo que no tomaba una buena copa de ...Este, vino-Miroku lo dice al tiempo que se rasca su nuca, el lord lo ve divertido y Kagome habla dejando su copa en la mesa.

-Mmmm...Opino lo mismo, hacia muchos ayeres que no tomaba vino.

-¿Mmm? ¿En tu mundo no lo hacias muj...Kagome?

-Mmm...No, digamos que no soy muy sociable para este tipo de reuniones lo que me hace pensar, bueno, es raro...

Ella duda, mientras se rasca su nuca como dudando de algo.

-¿Si?-Insiste el lord, Miroku no habla, solo los mira y temeroso de decir algo.

Ella sonrie y dice sin rodeos:

-Honestamente jamas pense en estar tomando una copa contigo Seshoomaru y ni de que nos invitaras al monje y a mi hacerlo yo...Jamas pense que veria el dia en que aceotaras convivir con dos simples...Humanos.

Miroku abre sus ojos en señal de asombro y ve de reojo al lord sin atreverse aun a decir algo. Seshoo la mira y le da una muy leve sonrisa.

-Honestamente uds. Me hicieron pasar momentos mmmm...¿Como decirlos?...Divertidos y dado que jamas pense o...Pensamos volver a verte- (el ve de reojo a Miroku, el cual tiembla al sentir la mirada del supremo demonio)-Decide que habria que celebrarlo ¿O no monje?

-¿Eh? !Ah! E...Este si, si...Yo...Yo...Gracias por regresar Srta. Higurashi y...Por darme una nueva oportunidad yo...Espero no decepcionarla-Es lo unico que atina a decir el nervioso hombre ofreciendole una profunda reverencia a la mujer que decidio volverlo a la vida, despues del crimen que cometio. Ella asienta y le sonrie.

Bueno, continuamos bebiendo un poco para relajarnos, depsues de todo mañana comenzaremos los preparativos para la incursion en el campo de batalla y de idear una estrategia para derrotar a ese demonio-El lord toma la jarra y llena el contenido de las copas de sus invitados con el liquido rojo, aun algo nervioso el monje bebe su contenido y Kagome lo hace con tranquilidad y asi...Durante un buen rato ambos bebieron quizas no por gusto, sino mas bien por obedecer la orden de Seshoomaru y como era de esperarse por parte del lord, el licor, el cual estaba diseñado para ser bebido por demonios comenzo ha hacer efecto mas rapido en...Ella. Miroku quizas por ser un hombre mas acostumbrado al vino, digamos que todavia estaba lucido y conciente pero en el caso de Kagome la cual no estaba acostumbrada a beber licor y menos licor para demonios comenzo ha sentir un extraño calor en sus cuerpo y un ligero cansancio, dejo su copa y recargo su espalda en el mullido sillon y entre cerro sus ojos, Seshoo sonrio y dijo:

-¿Todo bien muj...Kagome?

-¿Eh? !Ah si! Estoy bien no hay problema-Dice ella abriendor rapidamente sus ojos y negando con una mano. Seshoo le da nuevamente su leve sonrisa y dice con mucho interes:

-Bien...Muy bien proque ¿Sabes? Aprovechando esta pequeña reunion me gustaria que platicaramos de varios cosas relacionadas a ti y al...Lugar de donde vienes y sus costumbres y que quizas a nuestro amigo tambien le interese saber ¿Verdad monje?

Miroku levanta sus pestañas y nerviosamente dice:

-¿Eh? Bu...Bueno...Pues si, yo...Este yo se algo de su mundo por lo me platico Inuyasha y usted pero...Si...Me...Me gustaria saber algo y conocer algo mas, digo, si a usted no le molesta.-Al final se resaca nerviosamente su nuca. Ella arquea un ojo, se cruza de piernas y brazos y dice:

-¿Si? Bueno, soy toda oidos ustedes diran:

Miroku bebio algo de vino mientras Seshoomaru pregunto:

-Kagome por tu olor detecto que aun eres virgen ¿O me equivoco?

Miroku al escuchar eso casi escupe su vino vientras abria sus ojos como platos e inmediatamente tapa su boca con una mano mientras que con la otra se da golpes en el pecho para poder tragarse el liquido.

Ella no puede evitar la sorpresa ante semejante pregunta pero por alguna extraña razon que desconoce no se averguenza por la pregunta, le da una breve sonrisa al apuesto demonio y tranquilamente le dice:

-No Seshoomaru, no te equivocas, en efecto aun soy virgen.

Kagome mentalmente se felicita asi misma, el conjuro que se aplico asi misma para restaurar su himen al parecer borro todo indicio de que habia sido poseida ya por un hombre !Ni el mismo Seschomaru pudo notarlo! !Lo habia engañado!

Ella entonces desvia su mirada a Miroku el cual la esta viendo con asombro pero al cruzarse sus miradas el monje avergonzado baja la suya, Seshoomaru sonrie al ver que licor habia conseguido desinhibirla con cualquier pregunta que le hiciera por muy intima o vergonzosa que fuera.

-Asombroso que una mujer como tu con ese sensual y provocativo cuerpo que tiene no haya disfrutados los placeres del sexo, tienes un Anatomia diseñada para practicar a placer el arte de la _copulacion_ Kagome ¿O me equivoco monje?

Kagome tranquilamente arqueo un ojo y dirigio su mirada al monje el cual estaba completamente sonrojado y nervioso cuando el lord le pidio su opinion !¿Como demonios se le ocurrio hacerle semejante pregunta?! !Ni el se atreveria hacerle esa pregunta aun con lo lujurioso que era!

-¿Y bien monje? Te hice una pregunta-La suave pero firme voz del demonio lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, el tiembla un duda, duda en lo que va a decir ante la arqueada mirada que le da la mujer de sus deseos lujuriosos mas profundos.

-¿Algun problema mi querido monje?-Ella le pregunta tranquilamente, Miroku se desconcierta pero finalmente decide hablar:

-Bueno, yo...Este...Pues...Si...Si estoy errrr...¿Como decirlo? Un...Poquitin desconcertado yo, bueno...Despues de tanto tiempo considere que usted ya estaria casada y con un par de ...Hijos. Errrrr...Por favor no se ofenda si dije algo que le molestara.

Ella le sonrie lo cual tranquiliza al hombre mientras lo niega con su cabeza, toma un leve sorbo de su copa lo cual al parecer le da tranquilidad y confianza para hablar del tema y le dice:

-No, para nada mi querido monje y...Pues gracias por su franqueza.

Seshoomaru mira divertida la escena y pregunta:

-Interesante y ¿Por que aun continuas siendo virgen? Un momento...¿No me digas que te has mantenido _inmaculada_ esperando a que...Ese idiota regresara por ti?

Miroku no puede creer lo que Seshoomaru le pregunta, pero por mucho que lo negara el se hizo la misma pregunta cuando supo que el amor imposible era aun virgen, discretamente y de reojo la ve y no le sorprende al ver la expresion de tristeza reflejada en su rostro mientras baja su mirada...Ella no le contesta pero su forma de reaccionar ante la pregunta es mas que obvia la respuesta. Entonces Miroku armandose de valor le dice al supremo ser.

-Este...Creo que es obvio Seshoomaru, ella lo amo mucho y si yo hubiera estado enamorado de el como ella lo hizo seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo yo...No creo que tenga nada de que avergonzarse ni sentirse culpable srta. Kagome...Bu...Bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso-Termino rascandose su nuca y bajando su mirada esperando que su respuesta no molestara al lord. Kagome le sonrie y le dice al tiempo que toma otro brebe sorbo de vino:

-Gracias mi querido monje, pues si...¿Para que negarlo? Estuve ingenuamente aferrada al regreso de ese tonto ignorando que el ya estaba viviendo felizmente con la mujer que nunca dejo de amar.

Miroku iba a decir algo cuando el lord lo interrumpe:

-Y supongo que por eso volviste al Sengoku, para saber por esa cosa nunca regreso por ti ¿Verdad?

Ella sonrie mientras se recarga su espalda en el mullido sillon y tranquilamente dice:

-Tu los has dicho, tan simple como eso.

-Bien y...¿Como te sientes despues de saber por fin la verdad? ¿No hay molestia de tu parte por essTo 7 largos años que perdiste por estar esperando a ese...Idiota?

Miroku estampo la palma de su mano en su rostro ¿Como podia ser tan cruel Seshoomaru en hacerle esas preguntas? Bueno, de el se podia esperar cualquier cosa asi que se mantuvo callado y espero la respuesta de ella.

-Claro, de hecho ya tengo contemplado inicar una vida sentimental con un hombre y formar una familia cuando regrese a casa pero...Honestamente la necesidad de saber que paso con el me hizo regresar y bueno, con lo que vi ya me queda mas que claro. Fueron 7 años de inutil espera, si no lo niego, pero puedo rehacer mi vida ¿O no?

Miroku al escuchar eso no pudo mas que reflejar una profunda tristeza y resignado bajo su mirada sin saber que su dolor lo noto Kagome.

Seshoomaru sonrio nuevamente mientras miraba a ella a traves de su copa de vidrio y le dijo:

-Y durante ese tiempo para calmar tu necesidades sexuales ¿Que hacias?

Si Miroku esperaba que Kagome se sonrojara ante esa pregunta eso no paso ya que ella tranquilamente le dijo cruzandose de brazos y piernas mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Facil...Me masturbaba.

!PUUM!-Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Miroku al caer al suelo al estilo anime (Recuerden es Marca Registrada, no acepten imitaciones)

-Errrr...¿Se encuentra bien mi querido monje?-Pregunto ella viendolo, con algunos problemas y muy avergonzado el monje se incorporo y nerviosamente le dijo riendo.

-Errr...!Ja! Este no Srta. Es que solo resbale !Je, je!

-Por lo que ella dijo ¿Verdad monje? ¿O vas a negar que no te excito saber lo que ella hacia para mitigar la espera de ese hibrido idiota?-Dijo el lordo mirando de reojo al monje el cual avergonzado bajo su cabeza, Kagome por su parte sintio una extraña sensacion de ...¿Placer? En su cuerpo cuando escucho lo que el lord dijo. Entonces buscando aligerar la verguenza de Miroku le dijo a Seshoomaru tranquilamente:

-¿Algo mas que desees saber?

Seshoomaru esbozo una sarcastica sonrisa y le dijo:

-Pero bueno, en todo ese tiempo que paso ¿No tuviste a un macho de tu especie que te...Cortejara? ¿Me quieres decir acaso que tu hermoso y sensual cuerpo no ha sido tocado aun por un macho de tu especie? ¿Tu que piensas monje?

Miroku sintio que la sangre se le helaba y rogando por no decir una estupidez dijo:

Errr...Bueno, este...Digo...Mmmm...Sabiendo que usted siempre ha sido muy hermosa pues es obvio lo que dice Seshoomaru yo...Supongo que si tuvo a varios galanes que la han de haber cortejado, inclusive ese muchacho de su epoca este...¿Como se llamaba? !Ah si! !Hijo! ¿Verdad?-Miroku chasquea sus dedos al recordar ese nombre.

Kagome da un profundo suspiro mientras recuesta su espalda y mira al techo del cuarto y dice:

-Si, tuve a muchos pretendientes que se me declararon entre ellos Hojo, pero...Por mi necedad y terquedad de esperar a Inuyasha los rechaze a todos, sn embargo...-Kagome como que duda de seguir hablando.

-¿Si? Insiste el lord

Yo...Mi cuerpo si a sido tocado y acariciado por ...Dos hombres-Ella termina haciendo un ligero rictus de molestia.

-¿Eh? No...No entiendo Srta Kagome-Miroku luce desconcertado ante lo que escucha, Kagome gira su rostro para verle y le dice en un tono serio aun cruzada de brazos y piernas:

-Durante todo ese tiempo que estuve deprimida por el abandono de Inuyasha yo-Ella suspira mirando el cielo nocturno que se veia desde la ventana- No pude evitar enamorarme de uno de mis porfesores y bueno, tuvo un ardiente y romantico momento con el de besos y caricias pero sin llegar a ser penetrada, pero con la otra persona, eso no fue nada agradable.

Ella hace un risctus de molestia al recordar a la segunda persona, Miroku desconcertado pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere Srta. Kagome?

Ella le da una mirada muy seria.

-A que fui ...

Continuara...

Bueno, bueno. Miren, Vamos a suspender la lectura por un anuncio muy importante que quiero darles.

Para aquellos y muy en especial **para aquellas** que han sido lectoras de mis historias saben perfectamente las situaciones subiras de tono y eroticas en las que pongo a Kagome ¿Verdad?

Bueno, he recibido infinidad de mensajes personales (PM) quejandose sobre las situaciones eroticas en que pongo a la protagonista principal de Inuyasha. Simplemente chequen los comentarios sobre los dos priemros capitulos.

Pero lo que si me llama la atencion es sobre la preocupacion que ellas me dicen cuando las menores de edad leen esas historias.

-"!¿Que no tes cuentan que muchas niñas leen en este foro?!" -Me dicen muy indignadas

Y claro, que esto es lo gracioso. Por que todos sabemos que ellas son las mas asiduas lectoras de los fics con clasificacion "M" A pesar de cuando se inicia una historia se advierte sobre el alto contenido erotico de la misma y que su argumento puede dañar sus principios morales, eticos y ahsta religiosos. Pero al parecer para ellas esto solamente las motiva a leerlo.

De hecho, por eso no me extraña que en todos los fics "M" con contenido erotico sean puras mujeres las que dejan sus comentarios.

Y al final la omnipotente "Santa inquisicion de la moral y las buenas costumbres de la vela perpetua de A los malos fics" Solicita eliminar tu historia.

Y mas que nada, no por el alto contenido erotico...!Sino por las faltas de ortografria y la pesima estructura gramatical! !Ja, ja, ja!

Bueno, pues para evitar todo esto y que las lectoras peguen el grito en el cielo y se desgarren sus vestiduras e decidido...Censurar la historia.

¿Que quiero decir con esto? Muy simple, la historia voy a seguir posteandola en este foro, pero cuando comienzen los sucesos y eventos subidos de tono en donde interviene su gran amor, Kagome, voy a omitir esos partes de la historia y hacer un breve resumen de lo ocurrio pero omitiendo los detalles y las situaciones eroticas en las que se involucro ella. Asi la "Santa inquisicion" podra acusarme de mi pesima ortografia pero no de publicar contenido pseudo pornografico que pueda dañar las inocentes mentes de las menores de edad que andas husmeando por los fics con categoria "M"

(Digo, por Dios, como si no supieramos que ellas mismas andan navegando por la gran cantidad de sitios para adultos que hay en el internet, pero en fin.)

Pero entonces ¿Que hay de los lectores que si desean saber con lujo de deatalle lo que ocurrio en esos sucesos y momentos en que Kagome interactua sexualmente?

Pues muy simple y esta idea se la debo a los tipos esos que estaba cuestionando un fic, para mi uno de los mejores que he leido tiulado **"Menor que yo"** de la autora **F3R** y en donde le sugerian a la autora poner su historia en ****Adult**Fan/ fiction****...Antes de que lograran su objetivo de eliminarlo dos veces.

Entonces, simplemente ahi esta la solucion. Aquellos lectores y principalmente lectoras que etica, moral o religiosamente no les afecte el contenido de mis historias estan cordialmente invitados a leer la historia **sin censura** de "Noche de copas" en ese portal.

Un saludo y estamos en contacto.

Proximo capitulo.

Habiendo ingerido un poderoso licor exclusivo para demonios de la mas alta alcurnia como lo es Seschomaru, Kagome sin pudor alguno relata con detalle sus dos primeras experiencias sexuales que tuvo en su adolescencia. Obviamente omitiendo "Su primera vez" Ya que como sabemos, ella es nuevamente virgen.

Version censurada aqui, sin censura...Ya saben donde.

!Ah! Por cierto el fic lo podran encontrar en la seccion **"Non English"**y no en la seccion de Inuyasha. Ahi, mi nombre es...Aika. (Nombre inspirado en el anime Agente Aika)


	10. Una platica nocturna (2da Parte)

Capitulo 10

**Una platica nocturna (2da parte)**

Era de noche en el Sengoku, el peor momento para estar afuera, las bestias y demonios buscaban victimas amparados en la oscuridad de la noche, Mientras tanto en el salon donde estaba un trio singular, los humanos estaban sentados en sus comodos y confortables sillones sintiendo la fria mirada del dueño del castillo.

Seshoomaru los veia divertido al tiempo que llenaba las copas con el liquido rojo brillante.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que tan callados?-Dijo el lord mientras llenaba las copas.

-Errr...Bueo yo...Jamas espere estar en una situacion asi Se...Seshoomaru, to...Tomando una copa con...Contigo y con la Srta. Kagome-Dijo muy nervioso el monje, Kagome le sonrio:

-Yo...Bueno, honestamente estoy igual, de hecho no pense que al regresar aqui terminaria con ustedes tomando una ciopa de vino-Ella toma la copa que Seshoo le ofrece.

-Es bueno estar juntos nuevamente ¿No lo creen?-Seshoo toma su copa agitandola con movimientos circulares para despues beber tranquilamente su contenido, el monje timidamente asienta con una leve sonrisa y Kagome hace los mismo dedicandoles a ambos una ligera sonrisa tambien.

-¿Y? ¿Que nada mas esperan que yo beba?-Seshoo arquea un ojo y entonces el monje con algo de nerviosismo toma su copa con ambas manos y ligeramente temblando toma su contenido, Kagome le da una mirada divertida y bebe su copa.

-!Ah! E...Esta sabrosa yo...Hace tiempo que no tomaba una buena copa de ...Este, vino-Miroku lo dice al tiempo que se rasca su nuca, el lord lo ve divertido y Kagome habla dejando su copa en la mesa.

-Mmmm...Opino lo mismo, hacia muchos ayeres que no tomaba vino.

-¿Mmm? ¿En tu mundo no lo hacias muj...Kagome?

-Mmm...No, digamos que no soy muy sociable para este tipo de reuniones lo que me hace pensar, bueno, es raro...

Ella duda, mientras se rasca su nuca como dudando de algo.

-¿Si?-Insiste el lord, Miroku no habla, solo los mira y temeroso de decir algo.

Ella sonrie y dice sin rodeos:

-Honestamente jamas pense en estar tomando una copa contigo Seshoomaru y ni de que nos invitaras al monje y a mi hacerlo yo...Jamas pense que veria el dia en que aceotaras convivir con dos simples...Humanos.

Miroku abre sus ojos en señal de asombro y ve de reojo al lord sin atreverse aun a decir algo. Seshoo la mira y le da una muy leve sonrisa.

-Honestamente uds. Me hicieron pasar momentos mmmm...¿Como decirlos?...Divertidos y dado que jamas pense o...Pensamos volver a verte- (el ve de reojo a Miroku, el cual tiembla al sentir la mirada del supremo demonio)-Decide que habria que celebrarlo ¿O no monje?

-¿Eh? !Ah! E...Este si, si...Yo...Yo...Gracias por regresar Srta. Higurashi y...Por darme una nueva oportunidad yo...Espero no decepcionarla-Es lo unico que atina a decir el nervioso hombre ofreciendole una profunda reverencia a la mujer que decidio volverlo a la vida, despues del crimen que cometio. Ella asienta y le sonrie.

Bueno, continuamos bebiendo un poco para relajarnos, depsues de todo mañana comenzaremos los preparativos para la incursion en el campo de batalla y de idear una estrategia para derrotar a ese demonio-El lord toma la jarra y llena el contenido de las copas de sus invitados con el liquido rojo, aun algo nervioso el monje bebe su contenido y Kagome lo hace con tranquilidad y asi...Durante un buen rato ambos bebieron quizas no por gusto, sino mas bien por obedecer la orden de Seshoomaru y como era de esperarse por parte del lord, el licor, el cual estaba diseñado para ser bebido por demonios comenzo ha hacer efecto mas rapido en...Ella. Miroku quizas por ser un hombre mas acostumbrado al vino, digamos que todavia estaba lucido y conciente pero en el caso de Kagome la cual no estaba acostumbrada a beber licor y menos licor para demonios comenzo ha sentir un extraño calor en sus cuerpo y un ligero cansancio, dejo su copa y recargo su espalda en el mullido sillon y entre cerro sus ojos, Seshoo sonrio y dijo:

-¿Todo bien muj...Kagome?

-¿Eh? !Ah si! Estoy bien no hay problema-Dice ella abriendor rapidamente sus ojos y negando con una mano. Seshoo le da nuevamente su leve sonrisa y dice con mucho interes:

-Bien...Muy bien proque ¿Sabes? Aprovechando esta pequeña reunion me gustaria que platicaramos de varios cosas relacionadas a ti y al...Lugar de donde vienes y sus costumbres y que quizas a nuestro amigo tambien le interese saber ¿Verdad monje?

Miroku levanta sus pestañas y nerviosamente dice:

-¿Eh? Bu...Bueno...Pues si, yo...Este yo se algo de su mundo por lo me platico Inuyasha y usted pero...Si...Me...Me gustaria saber algo y conocer algo mas, digo, si a usted no le molesta.-Al final se resaca nerviosamente su nuca. Ella arquea un ojo, se cruza de piernas y brazos y dice:

-¿Si? Bueno, soy toda oidos ustedes diran:

Miroku bebio algo de vino mientras Seshoomaru pregunto:

-Kagome por tu olor detecto que aun eres virgen ¿O me equivoco?

Miroku al escuchar eso casi escupe su vino vientras abria sus ojos como platos e inmediatamente tapa su boca con una mano mientras que con la otra se da golpes en el pecho para poder tragarse el liquido.

Ella no puede evitar la sorpresa ante semejante pregunta pero por alguna extraña razon que desconoce no se averguenza por la pregunta, le da una breve sonrisa al apuesto demonio y tranquilamente le dice:

-No Seshoomaru, no te equivocas, en efecto aun soy virgen.

Kagome mentalmente se felicita asi misma, el conjuro que se aplico asi misma para restaurar su himen al parecer borro todo indicio de que habia sido poseida ya por un hombre !Ni el mismo Seschomaru pudo notarlo! !Lo habia engañado!

Ella entonces desvia su mirada a Miroku el cual la esta viendo con asombro pero al cruzarse sus miradas el monje avergonzado baja la suya, Seshoomaru sonrie al ver que licor habia conseguido desinhibirla con cualquier pregunta que le hiciera por muy intima o vergonzosa que fuera.

-Asombroso que una mujer como tu con ese sensual y provocativo cuerpo que tiene no haya disfrutados los placeres del sexo, tienes un Anatomia diseñada para practicar a placer el arte de la _copulacion_ Kagome ¿O me equivoco monje?

Kagome tranquilamente arqueo un ojo y dirigio su mirada al monje el cual estaba completamente sonrojado y nervioso cuando el lord le pidio su opinion !¿Como demonios se le ocurrio hacerle semejante pregunta?! !Ni el se atreveria hacerle esa pregunta aun con lo lujurioso que era!

-¿Y bien monje? Te hice una pregunta-La suave pero firme voz del demonio lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, el tiembla un duda, duda en lo que va a decir ante la arqueada mirada que le da la mujer de sus deseos lujuriosos mas profundos.

-¿Algun problema mi querido monje?-Ella le pregunta tranquilamente, Miroku se desconcierta pero finalmente decide hablar:

-Bueno, yo...Este...Pues...Si...Si estoy errrr...¿Como decirlo? Un...Poquitin desconcertado yo, bueno...Despues de tanto tiempo considere que usted ya estaria casada y con un par de ...Hijos. Errrrr...Por favor no se ofenda si dije algo que le molestara.

Ella le sonrie lo cual tranquiliza al hombre mientras lo niega con su cabeza, toma un leve sorbo de su copa lo cual al parecer le da tranquilidad y confianza para hablar del tema y le dice:

-No, para nada mi querido monje y...Pues gracias por su franqueza.

Seshoomaru mira divertida la escena y pregunta:

-Interesante y ¿Por que aun continuas siendo virgen? Un momento...¿No me digas que te has mantenido _inmaculada_ esperando a que...Ese idiota regresara por ti?

Miroku no puede creer lo que Seshoomaru le pregunta, pero por mucho que lo negara el se hizo la misma pregunta cuando supo que el amor imposible era aun virgen, discretamente y de reojo la ve y no le sorprende al ver la expresion de tristeza reflejada en su rostro mientras baja su mirada...Ella no le contesta pero su forma de reaccionar ante la pregunta es mas que obvia la respuesta. Entonces Miroku armandose de valor le dice al supremo ser.

-Este...Creo que es obvio Seshoomaru, ella lo amo mucho y si yo hubiera estado enamorado de el como ella lo hizo seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo yo...No creo que tenga nada de que avergonzarse ni sentirse culpable srta. Kagome...Bu...Bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso-Termino rascandose su nuca y bajando su mirada esperando que su respuesta no molestara al lord. Kagome le sonrie y le dice al tiempo que toma otro brebe sorbo de vino:

-Gracias mi querido monje, pues si...¿Para que negarlo? Estuve ingenuamente aferrada al regreso de ese tonto ignorando que el ya estaba viviendo felizmente con la mujer que nunca dejo de amar.

Miroku iba a decir algo cuando el lord lo interrumpe:

-Y supongo que por eso volviste al Sengoku, para saber por esa cosa nunca regreso por ti ¿Verdad?

Ella sonrie mientras se recarga su espalda en el mullido sillon y tranquilamente dice:

-Tu los has dicho, tan simple como eso.

-Bien y...¿Como te sientes despues de saber por fin la verdad? ¿No hay molestia de tu parte por essTo 7 largos años que perdiste por estar esperando a ese...Idiota?

Miroku estampo la palma de su mano en su rostro ¿Como podia ser tan cruel Seshoomaru en hacerle esas preguntas? Bueno, de el se podia esperar cualquier cosa asi que se mantuvo callado y espero la respuesta de ella.

-Claro, de hecho ya tengo contemplado inicar una vida sentimental con un hombre y formar una familia cuando regrese a casa pero...Honestamente la necesidad de saber que paso con el me hizo regresar y bueno, con lo que vi ya me queda mas que claro. Fueron 7 años de inutil espera, si no lo niego, pero puedo rehacer mi vida ¿O no?

Miroku al escuchar eso no pudo mas que reflejar una profunda tristeza y resignado bajo su mirada sin saber que su dolor lo noto Kagome.

Seshoomaru sonrio nuevamente mientras miraba a ella a traves de su copa de vidrio y le dijo:

-Y durante ese tiempo para calmar tu necesidades sexuales ¿Que hacias?

Si Miroku esperaba que Kagome se sonrojara ante esa pregunta eso no paso ya que ella tranquilamente le dijo cruzandose de brazos y piernas mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Facil..**.Me masturbaba.**

!PUUM!-Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Miroku al caer al suelo al estilo anime (Recuerden es Marca Registrada, no acepten imitaciones)

-Errrr...¿Se encuentra bien mi querido monje?-Pregunto ella viendolo, con algunos problemas y muy avergonzado el monje se incorporo y nerviosamente le dijo riendo.

-Errr...!Ja! Este no Srta. Es que solo resbale !Je, je!

-Por lo que ella dijo ¿Verdad monje? ¿O vas a negar que no te excito saber lo que ella hacia para mitigar la espera de ese hibrido idiota?-Dijo el lordo mirando de reojo al monje el cual avergonzado bajo su cabeza, Kagome por su parte sintio una extraña sensacion de ...¿Placer? En su cuerpo cuando escucho lo que el lord dijo. Entonces buscando aligerar la verguenza de Miroku le dijo a Seshoomaru tranquilamente:

-¿Algo mas que desees saber?

Seshoomaru esbozo una sarcastica sonrisa y le dijo:

-Pero bueno, en todo ese tiempo que paso ¿No tuviste a un macho de tu especie que te...Cortejara? ¿Me quieres decir acaso que tu hermoso y sensual cuerpo no ha sido tocado aun por un macho de tu especie? ¿Tu que piensas monje?

Miroku sintio que la sangre se le helaba y rogando por no decir una estupidez dijo:

Errr...Bueno, este...Digo...Mmmm...Sabiendo que usted siempre ha sido muy hermosa pues es obvio lo que dice Seshoomaru yo...Supongo que si tuvo a varios galanes que la han de haber cortejado, inclusive ese muchacho de su epoca este...¿Como se llamaba? !Ah si! !Hijo! ¿Verdad?-Miroku chasquea sus dedos al recordar ese nombre.

Kagome da un profundo suspiro mientras recuesta su espalda y mira al techo del cuarto y dice:

-Si, tuve a muchos pretendientes que se me declararon entre ellos Hojo, pero...Por mi necedad y terquedad de esperar a Inuyasha los rechaze a todos, sn embargo...-Kagome como que duda de seguir hablando.

-¿Si? Insiste el lord

Yo...Mi cuerpo si a sido tocado y acariciado por ...Dos hombres-Ella termina haciendo un ligero rictus de molestia.

-¿Eh? No...No entiendo Srta Kagome-Miroku luce desconcertado ante lo que escucha, Kagome gira su rostro para verle y le dice en un tono serio aun cruzada de brazos y piernas:

-Durante todo ese tiempo que estuve deprimida por el abandono de Inuyasha yo-Ella suspira mirando el cielo nocturno que se veia desde la ventana- No pude evitar enamorarme de uno de mis porfesores y bueno, tuvo un ardiente y romantico momento con el de besos y caricias pero sin llegar a ser penetrada, pero con la otra persona, eso no fue nada agradable.

Ella hace un risctus de molestia al recordar a la segunda persona, Miroku desconcertado pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere Srta. Kagome?

Ella le da una mirada muy seria.

-A que fui...

**** CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES****

...mi querido monje ¿Sabe? Los pervertidos y degenerados abundan mucho en mi epoca.

Miroku sintiendo una ligera _indirecta_ bajo apenado su cabeza y dijo timidamente:

-Oh...Esto yo...Lo siento

Seshoomaru entonces dice cada vez mas interesado en el tema y sabiendo que ese va a excitar a cierta persona dice:

-Y con un hermoso y provocativo cuerpo como el tuyo es obvio que fue como ponerles miel a las moscas ¿Verdad? Mmmm...¿Te importaria contarnos algunas de tus...Experiencias? A ti tambien te gustaria saberlas ¿O no monje?

Miroku al escuchar eso queria que la tierra se lo tragara y mas por algo que le estaba helando la sangre...Comenzaba a sentir una ereccion y rapidamente puso su manos en su entrepierna, levanto su mirada para ver con horror que Kagome lo estaba mirando arqueando un ojo, como si estuviera esperando su respuesta entonces ella le dijo:

-¿Le gustaria saberlo mi querido monje?

Miroku trago saliva y con problemas asintio con su cabeza.

-De acuerdo, la primera experiencia sexual que tuve como les dije antes fue con uno de mis profesores, no voy a negar que fue algo maravilloso ya que me hizo olvidar por un momento a Inuyasha.

-Te escuchamos-Seshoomaru habla mirandola por el vidrio de su copa, Kagome lo imita y vacia el contenido de la suya ante un monje el cual siente latir mas rapidamente su corazon...

El manto negro de la noche cubria el Sengoku y praticamente todas las criaturas diurnas dormian sin embargo, dentro de en un imponente castillo en un pequeño cuarto lujosamente amueblado tres personas, un demonio y dos humanos sostenian una pequeña charla nocturna, ahi una hermosa hembra de 22 años con un sensual y provocativo cuerpo y usando unas ajustadas ropas que hacian resaltar mas sus encantos estaba a punto de contarles a los dos machos sus mas intimas y privadas experiencias sobre un algo nada agradabel que su hermoso y provocativo cuerpo habia provocado en los hombres de su mundo: El ser acosada sexualmente.

Ese por logica era un tema dificil de habalr para la victima pero sucedia que ella habia ingerido un licor muy poderoso, disñedo para ser ingerido por demonios poderosos y de raza pura y esa bebida en el interior de una humana y que ademas no estaba acostumbrada a beber licor produjo un extraño efecto en ella que la motivo a decirles sin inhibicion alguna esas vergonzosas situaciones que paso durante los 7 años de su aucenscia del Sengoku y al parecer lo que mas la motiva a hacerlo era el saber que podria excitar a los machos que estaban con ella mientras una ligera onda desconocida de...¿Placer? Inundaba su cuerpo y es que haia algo mas importante, su cuerpo y su propia naturaleza comenzaban a exigirle poder terminar con el ayuno sexual que ella misma se habia auto-impuesto por esperar a cierto hibrido que jamas regreso por ella y que ahora sabia que nunca lo haria. Muy en el fonfo de su corazon sabia que cualquiera de esos dos machos podrian calmar el apetito sexual que su cuerpo tanto demandaba y comenzo a hablar sin omitir detalle alguno. Suspiro profundamente y recargo su espalda en el mullido y confortable sillon cruzando sus largas y hermosas piernas y colocando las palmas de sus manos en sus codos y con su mirando hacia abajo como si tuviera algo de pena comenzo a hablar ante la fria y seria mirada de un hermoso demonio de pelo platinado y un monje el cual dsicretamente frotaba sus manos sudorosas y con su corazon latiendole aceleradamete de la excitacion de poder escuchar esa experiencia sexual intima y _**no consentidaa **_de la mujer que era el objeto de sus mas bajas pasiones sexuales.

-Veran...Cuando regrese a casa me encontraba devastada moral y sentimentalmente por haber perdido a Inuyasha y en mi depresion no pude evitar enamorarme facilmente de uno de mis profesores el cual ya desde hace varios dias habia comenzado a cortejearme y byscando desesperadamente un cura para el dolor de mi corazon pues...Lo acepte. Y asi, una tarde, despues de terminar las clases me quede a solas con el y...

Asi, los recuerdos llegan a su mente.

_*-FLASHBACK-*_

**_** CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_**

_*-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-*_

Al terminar su relato Seschomaru sonreia maliciosamente viendo de reojo al monje el cual estaba sudando de la excitacion mientras se frotaba nerviosamente sus manos las cuales las tenia encima de su pene mas que nada para cubrir la enorme ereccion que tenia despues de haber escuchado ese relato donde su amor estuvo a punto de perder su virginidad. Seschomaru entonces hablo,

-Mmm...Interesante, jamas pense que tuvieras el coraje para entregarte a otro hombre que no fuera esa...Cosa. Pero finalmente ¿Por que no le entregaste tu virginidad?

Ella sonrio y dio un profundo suspiro y la melancolia se formo en su rostro.

-No me lo van a creer, pero nunca pense que seria la ultima vez que lo veria, al dia siguiente que llegue a la escuela me entere que habia muerto en un accidente automovilistico cuando iba a su casa.

Seschomaru arqueo un ojo, al desconocer la palabra "automovilistico" fue entonces que Miroku decidio intervenir, mas que nada para tranquilizar su excitacion.

-Errr...Se refiere a esas extrañas carrozas de metal que se mueven sin la necesidad de ser jaladas por caballos ¿Verdad?

Ella le sonrio.

-Asi es mi querido monje.

Seschomaru hizo un ligero ademan de molestia, si habia algo que le molestaba era desconocer alguna cosa y dijo.

-Interesante, pero dijistes que tuviste otra experiencia con otro macho ¿Verdad?

Ella hace una mueca de molestia y arquea un ojo

-Y no fue nada agradable y supongo que quieren saber que paso ¿No?

Seschomaru sonrio y ve de reojo a Miroku el cual timidamente asienta con su cabeza.

Kagome da un suspiro.

-Bueno...Todo comenzo cuando faltaban un par de semanas para concluir mis estudios y se podria decir que la mala suerte comenzo a llegar a mi casa, la situacion financiera con el templo que manejabamos no iba bien y mi madre tuvo una enfermedad del corazon que la hizo quedar hospitalizada y mi abuelo la tuvo que cuidar abandonando el templo que administrabamos y que nos daba ingresos economicos para subsistir. Yo...Habia comenzado a ponerme al corriente con mis materias finales pero al director no le habia agradado mucho la gran cantidad de faltas que tuvo durante el ultimo periodo escolar debido a...Bueno, estar con ustedes.

Miroku al escuchar eso bajo apenado su mirada.

-Asi, una tarde cuando se terminaron las clases yo me quede ha hacer limpieza y el colegio quedo practicamente abandonado, por la ventana solo se veian un par de ancianos que eran los encargados de hacer la limpieza de los baños y los jardines, asi que decidi apurarme cuando el director, entro y me dijo en un tono serio.

_*-FLASHBACK-*_

**_* CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_**

_*-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-*_

Miroku se maldecia a si mismo por la enorme ereccion que tenia y por la excitacion que recorria todo su cuerpo, en lugar de apenarse por la situacion que paso la mujer que tanto amaba estaba completamente excitado y deseando lanzarse encima de ella y poseerla- Seshoomaru por su parte se mantuvo como siempre con su rostro frio e inexpresivo, simplemente escuchando lo que ella estaba contando.

Y asi, con lujo de detalle (Y para enorme excitacion del monje el cual no sabia en que momento iba a tener una eyaculacion) Kagome les conto todas las desventuras que su hermoso y sensual cuerpo le provoco por la lujuria que despertaba en los hombres por el deseo de poseerla.

Les conto como cuando estaba a punto de cumplir sus 20 años..._* CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

Al terminar el monje estaba sudando de la excitacion y cubriendose con ambas manos la enorme ereccion que tenia ante la divertida mirada de Seshoomaru, el cual dijo:

-Bueno, suficiente creo que hora de que vayamos a descansar, Kagome luces cansada...Te llevare a tus habitaciones.

Ella asintio y con algunos problemas se levanto, Miroku intento ayudarla pero el horror se apodero de su ser ya que sabia que si se levantaba su enorme ereccion quedaria expuesta ante ella pero para su alivio Seshoomaru la abrazo por su cintura la cual sin saber porque recargo su cabeza en el hombro del hermoso ser, el cual giro su cabeza para decirle al Miroku.

-Vete a dormir monje.

-Errrr...Si, yo...Hasta mañana Srta. Higurashi

Tomandose la sien con sus dedos y sintiendo un extraño ardor en su cuerpo, ella se despidio de el, los vio salir completamente excitado, no se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber a donde la llevaba el Lord del castillo, sin duda alguna a sus habitaciones, la excitacion inundo por completo su ser, sabia que el iba a poseerla y...Disfrutar su virginidad, sus hormonas estaba a punto de explotar y sabiendo que eso podia costarle la vida, necesita hacerlo...Necesitaba atestiguar el _**desfloramiento**_ de la mujer que era el objeto mas oscuro de sus fantasias eroticas y aunque le costara la vida lo haria...Bien valdria la pena el sacrificio.

Continuara...

Bueno _**señoras SANTURRONAS**_, estan servidas ¿Satisfechas? De esta manera las inocentes e inmaculadas niñas que pululan estos foros con categoria "M" no podran ser dañadas ni traumatizadas.

Gracias por su apoyo y ya saben, si quieren ver la version** NO CENSURADA** donde se explica con detalle y de manera explicita lo que paso con Kagome...Ya saben donde buscarla. :)

Proximo capitulo:

Ardiendo de lujuria y excitacion el monje Miroku atestigua la...Bueno, para los que son fieles seguidores de mis escritos ya saben lo que va a pasar.

**¿Verdad Guest? ¿O no?**


	11. La entrega de KAgome (1ra Parte)

Capitulo 11

**La entrega de Kagome (1ra. Parte)**

Miroku siguio con la mirada a la pareja que salia del lugar donde su amor imposible les conto sus mas intimos y secretos momentos: Cuando sufrio en varias ocasiones _**acoso sexual, **_sobra decir que al escuchar los vergonzosos momentos que ella paso con sus acosadores sexuales fue motivo para que el quedara completamente excitado y que si no fuera porque al lado tenia a Seshoomaru seguramente se habria lanzado sobre ella para poseerla, asi sin poder evitarlo y sudando enfoco su mirada en el carnoso trasero de su amor, el cual gracias a la ajustada prenda que lo curbria lo hacia resaltar mas haciendo que el monje se excitara aun mas, al perderla de vista suspiro y limpio su sudor con un pequeño paño que habia en la mesa debajo de su copa, en eso un guardia tipo gargola entro al lugar y le indico al monje que lo siguiera para llevarlo a sus habitaciones, el asintio y lo siguio y mientras caminaba veia por todos los alrededores del lugar teniendo la vaga esperenza de poder ubicar a su amor.

Mientras tanto en un balcon del castillo Seshoomaru y Kagome llegaron, la brisa era suave y fresca y desde ahi se podia ver en toda su plenitud Sengoku sumido en la mas profunda oscuridad, solo se veian algunas luces en las cabañas de una aldea que se encontraba a un kilometro de ahi y en donde sus habitantes consideran a Rin era admirada y venerada por sus habitantes lo cual la consideran casi una Diosa porque gracias a ella habian obtenido la bendicion del Lord para ser protegidos por su ejercito. Kagome cerro sus ojos y disfruto la suave y freca brisa.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Ella lentamente abrio sus ojos asintio, el le ofrecio su mano para levantarse.

-Vamos, acompañame.

Sin decir nada Kagome obedecio y comenzaron a bajar a un patio el cual tenia un arbol de cerezos y a un lado una pequeño lago con peces de colores y cerca de ella una pequeña cabaña.

-!Oh que hermoso lugar! Parece un pequeño paraiso.

-Es el lugar de descanso de Rin, aqui pasa parte de su tiempo estudiando y preparandose para cuando ella sea mi...

El lord se detiene al comprender que esta hablando de mas y Kagome se lo queda viendo divertida

-¿Para cuando ella sea...Tu que?

El lord arquea un ojo y sonriendo Kagole dice:

-De acuerdo...Ya entendi.

Entraron a la pequeña cabaña sin saber (Al menos para ella) que un hombre desde la ventana de un cuarto que curiosamente estaba enfrente de ese pequeño patio pudo observar sin ningun problema desde la ventana la entrada de ellos a esa pequeña cabaña.

_-Dioses...Ahi...Ahi la va a poseer...!Estoy seguro!_

Miroku estaba completamente excitando y sabiendo que lo que podia hacer le podria costar la vida enfilo silecniosamente hacia ese lugar y rogando a los dioses que le dieran la oportunidad de ver lo que tanto anhelaba antes de morir...Ver como la niña que alguna vez conocio y que tanto amaba se convirtiera en mujer.

Llego al lugar y luz en un cuarto el cual en la ventana habia mucha maleza, el agradecio a los dioses ya que eso podria cubrir su cuerpo y amparado bajo las sombras de la noche avanzo sigilosamente y observo:

El ineteriro del cuarto era una habiatcion que estaba iluminada por unas velas grandes que estaban pegadas a la pared y pudo ver que era una habiatcion de descanso similar a la Rin pero con una cama mas amplia y lujosa. Kagome sorprendida pregunto:

-¿Y esta lujosa recamara?

Entonces sintio las suaves pero firmes manos de Seshhomaru ponerse sobre sus hombros y le dijo:

-Pues...En ocasiones aqui tambien son mis habitaciones personales, aqui en...Ocasiones _muy especiales _ duermo.

-¿Tus...habitaciones y...Para que me trajistes aqui?-dijo sintiendo un ligero escalosfrio reccorrer su cuerpo a la vez que tambien sentia una rara sensacion de ...¿Excitacion?

Entonces y para su asombro sintio la mano su mano derecha de Seshoomaru comenzar a deslizarse sobre la espalda de ella hasta que se posiciono en sus carnososas nalgas y comenzo acariciarlas y le dijo a su oido:

-Te has puesto muy hermosa...Kagome.

Paralizada de pies a cabeza por la sorpresiva caricia que esta recibiendo en sus gluteos Kagome se quedo quieta y dijo con algunos problemas

-Es...Este...Gra...Gracias.

Seshhomaru sonrio al ver que la hermosa hembra no opuso resistencia alguna y continua masajeando esos divinos gluteos y le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Me gustaria que platicaramos sobre estas extrañas ropas que usas

¿Mis...Mis ropas? ¿Y...Para que? -Ella esta temblando de miedo pero tambien de excitacion.

-Me gustaria conocer algo mas de ti, conocer algunas costumbres y ritos de tu mundo y me gustaria empezar con tus ropa ¿Estas de acuerdo?-Le dijo a su oido sin dejar de acariciarla, Kagome con su boca semi abierta solo atino a asentir con su cabeza indicandole al poderoso demonio que estaba de sonrio y la condujo hasta su cama sin dejar de agarrarle sus nalgas. Kagome con una mezcla de miedo y excitacion se dejo conducir sin oponer resistencia alguna y sin saber que un lujorioso monje estaba atestiguando lo que ocurria ahi adentro.

Al llegar a la amplia cama el lord se sento y ella quedo enfrente de el de pie. El coloco sus manos en la sensaul cintura de ella y le dijo:

-Esta ropa que usas ¿Tiene algun tipo de nombre?

Kagome trago saliva y timidamente le dijo:

Este...La prenda que cubre mi cuello hasta la cintura se llama blusa y la que cubre mis piernas se llama...Pantalon de...Mezclilla.

-Mmmmm ¿Y este tipo de ropa es necesario que este muy ajustada a tu cuerpo?

-Pues si...

Arqueando un ojo el Lord le dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus caderas.

-¿Sabes que estas ropas hacen resaltar las curvas de tu hermoso cuerpo asi como tus senos y tus gluteos?

Sonrojada Kagome le dijo:

-Este...Si, lo se.

-¿Y supongo que tambien sabes que esto podria excitar facilmente a un macho ¿No?-Dijo mirandola fijamente a sus bellos ojos chocolate la cual mas apenada asintio con la cabeza.

-¿A cuantos machos has exitado en tu mundo con esta ropa Miko?

-¿Eh? ..Bu...Bueno...Supongo que a muchos-Dijo ella ya comenzado a sentirse excitada por ese tipo de platica.

-¿Si? ¿Y como lo sabes?

Sin atreverse a mirarlo por la verguenza y sintiendo las suaves manos de Sesshoamru comenzar a acariciar su vientre dijo:

-Cuando voy caminando por la calle con estas ropas siento la mirada de lujuria de los hombres yse quedan viendo fijamente a...Mis senos, mi vagina y...Mis gluteos. Y ademas...

-¿Si?-Insistio el lord.

Ella cerro sus ojos y dio un profundo suspiro levanto un poco su mirada y abrio sus ojos viendo a Seshhomaru y dijo:

-Hubo otro tipo de acoso sexual que he sufrido y que no se los dije.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cual es?

-Existe una maquina en mi mundo, se llama "metro" los humanos la usamos para transportarnos de un lugar a otro y cuando esa maquina va repleta de gente y yo estoy usando estas ropas los hombres aprovechan para acariciar..._* CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

_..._Fue ahora Seshhomaru quien dio un profundo suspiro y le dijo:

-Miko ¿Aun amas a mi hermano?

Kagome abrio sus ojos y levanto su mirada y le dijo:

-No, ya no lo amo...Mi lazo sentimental con el termino desde el dia en que decidio quedarse con Kykyo.

Seshhomaru sonrio con esa respuesta y le dijo:

-Entonces, si el monje quisiera aparearse contigo ¿Lo aceptarias?

-Yo...-Dijo dudativa

-¿Si?

Kagome suspiro suavenete y dijo:

-Si...Si aceptaria aparearme con el si me lo pidiera yo...

En ese momento oculto entre las sombras y detras de unas frondosas ramas cierto monje que estaba viendo lo que ocurria en esa habitacion por medio de la ventana casi se desmaya cuando escucho eso. Sabiendo que Sesshoamru queria hacer suya a Kagome su lujuria pudo mas que su sentido comun y se arriesgo a espiarlos, sabiendo de antemano que si el Lord lo descubria era hombre muerto.

Seshhomaru sonrio y le dijo:

-Me agrada tu sinceridad Miko ahora me gustaria que sigamos conversando sobre tu ropa ¿Si?

Kagome solo asintio con la cabeza. La mano derecha de Seshhomaru se coloco en los senos de ella y le dijo:

-¿Que tienes debajo de tus ropas?

Miroku trago saliva cuando escucho eso y kagome le constesto:

-Mis prendas intimas

-¿Si? ¿Y tienen un nombre en especial?-Dijo el lord

_* CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

El hermoso demonio ligeramente asintio con su cabeza mientras veia el hermoso cuerpo semidesnuda de ella de pies a cabeza, buscando no perder ningun detalle de la hermosa anatomia de la que antes era una niña y ahora estaba convertida en una sensual y provocativa mujer...Una humana digna de ser poseida por el supremo lord de las tierras del oeste.

Seshomarou pudo apreciar a placer la sensual pantaleta verde que ella usaba, la pantaleta era de tipo tanga la cual con muchos problemas cubria su vagina pero dejando salir de ella unos cuantos bellos pubicos de su vagina y provocando que el (Y el monje) tuvieran una fuerte ereccion, entonces la tomo por su cintura y le dijo:

_* CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

-E...Espera un momento por favor-Suplico ella

El lord arquea un ojo

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes? Cuando me quites mi pantaleta mi mayor tesero que tanto soñe en entregarle a tu hermano estara a tu disposicion yo...Hare todo lo que me pidas ..Te entregare mi virginidad -Termino mientras una solitaria lagrima salia de uno de sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Miroku al escuchar que el amor secreto de su vida era aun virgen casi sufre una eyaculacion y el supremo Lord por primera vez en su vida hizo una mueca de desconcierto...Jamas espero que la Miko con ese sensual y provoactivo cuerpo reaccionar asi, la lujuria hizo que su pene le ardiera mas y su ereccion ya sobresalia de sus ropas, suspiro y le dijo:

-Confia en mi...

Una timida sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kagome y un "Gracias" salio de sus labios, quito sus manos de donde las tenia y cerro sus ojos y le dijo:

-Adelante soy toda tuya pero solo te suplico una cosa.

-¿Si? -Dijo intrigado el lord, ella abrio sus ojos y dandole una mirada de suplica le dijo:

-Por favor, no seas brusco conmigo, va a ser mi primera vez.

Sonriendo el lord asintio y lentamente comenzo a bajar la prenda mas intima de Kagome y dejando al descubierto un hermoso triangulo invertido de pelo negro el cual se habia conservado puro e inmaculado, el olor que despedia casi hizo eyacular al poderoso demonio, mientras que oculto entre las sombras Miroku sudando gruesas gotas de sudor, rogaba por no ser descubierto y asi poder disfrutar el desflorameinto de la mujer que tanto deseo poseer y penso:

_-Maldito seas Seshomaru, con gusto venderia mi alma al diablo con tal de estar en tu lugar._

Por su parte, el temor y miedo habian desaparecido, para dar paso a la excitacion y el deseo en realidad Kagome muy en el fondo de su corazon rogaba por que Seshomaru no le hiciera caso y que sus instintos animales lo dominaran, para ser sinceros Kagome tenia una fantasia sexual:_ * CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

Asi, La luz de la luna iluminaba timidamente el interior de las habitaciones del Lord del castillo y con la luz de un par de velas grandes pegadas en la pared daban la perfecta iluminacion para que un monje oculto entre unas frondosas ramas pudiera ver sin ningun problema lo que ocurria dentro de esas habitaciones. Ahi pudo ver umuerto de la excitacion el desnudo cuerpo de la que llego a desear con locura hace varios años, una hermosa niña que llego del futuro para ayudarlos a destruir al malvado Naraku y que ahora se habia convertido en un portento de mujer que de tan sola verla en ese estado estaba a punto de provoacarle una eyaculacion. Ella por su parte se mantenia quieta,e estatica mirando de reojo al hermoso Seshhomaru la cual lo tenia tomada por su cintura con sus suaves pero firmes manos, miraba fijamente el abultado triangulo invertido de bello pubico que tenia en su entrepierna y del cual emanaba un olor que hizo enloquecer a sus agudos sentidos olfativos, hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y le dijo:

-Miko...Honestamente deseo hacerte mia, jamas pense que una humana podria despertar el mi el deseo de poseerla, pero quiero pedirte que seas sincera y te entregues a mi por propia voluntad ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Ella asintio con la cabeza y puso sus manos en los hombros de Seshhomaru.

-Te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi para satisfacerte yo...Hare todo lo que tu me pidas.

-Solo una ultima cosa Miko-Dijo en su tono varonil mirandola a sus ojos

-¿Si?

-No quiero que pienses en mi hermano ¿De acuerdo?

Ella movio negativamente su cabeza y le dijo:

-Tu hermano yo lo quise y lo ame, pero al decidir quedarse con Kykyo todo termino yo...Me averguenzo por lo que voy a decirte pero no me entrego a ti por compromiso, yo...Antes que ser una Miko, soy una mujer y deseo saber lo que se siente ser amada, por favor Sesshomaru enseñame los caminos del placer, espere inutilmente a tu hermano por mas de 7 años y yo...

Seshhomaru coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella haciendola callar y le dijo en un raro tono suave y tranquilizante, algo desconocida para ella, ya que por la regular cuando el hablaba su voz producia miedo y terror.

-Tranquila, creeme que si tu tienes deseo que te haga mia yo estoy igual, odio admitirlo pero desde que te vi tuve el deseo de poseerte y creeme Miko, lo mejoro para ambos es que lo hagamos de forma voluntaria , confia en mi y tratare de que esto sea agradabe para ambos...¿Lo haras?

Ella asintio y el lord le dijo mirandola a los ojos con un brillo de lujuria en los suyos ellos:

-Pero me va a ser muy dificil controlarme ante una mujer como tu...Tal vez te sea un poco doloroso.

Ella trago saliva y su cuerpo se inundo con una onda de excitacion, muy en el fondo de su corazon anhelaba ser poseida salvajemente y gozar de la misma manera los placeres y deseos carnales del sexo, despues de un largo ayuno de 7 años y le dijo con un tono seguro:

-Hazlo Seshhomaru, confio en ti

Miroku por su parte cada vez estaba mas excitado y pensaba:

_-Dios, la señorita Kagome es ya una mujer aridente por Naturaleza,lo que daria por estar en el lugar de ese maldito._

_* CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

Sesshhomaru penso:

-_Pobre hanyou estupido, nunca supo la clase de hembra en la su compañera se convertiria...Su compromiso moral y de responsabilidad con su primer Miko fue su perdicion_-Penso antes de colocar su boca en el pezon derecho de ella.

-Oohhhhhhhh...!Ugh!-Fue el suave gemido que salio de los labios de ella al sentir por primera vez en su vida esa maravillosa sensacion en su _* CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

Seschomaru comenzo a besar el suave y sedoso vientre de ella y a meter su lengua en su ombligo haciendo vibrar mas de excitacion a la inexperta mujer en ese tipo de caricias, finalmente Seschomaru levanto su vista y le dijo:

-¿Puedo...?

Kagome roja de verguenza por lo que le habia pedido desvio su mirada, cero sus ojos y asintio con su cabeza, el supremo lord sonrio, abrazo a la hermoso hembra por su cintura y su lengua comenzo a saborear el _* CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

-¿Te gusta?

Con verguenza dijo:

-Este...Si

-Si ¿Que?-Pregunto cinicamente suspendiendo el sexo _* CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

Avergonzada ella bajo su mirada y dijo:

-Por...Favor.

_* CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

Kagome apreto con mas fuerza sus dedos en la cabellera blanco del hermo...¿Oigan que no olvidamos a alguien?

En efecto, Miroku por su parte no siquiera pestañeaba al ver esa candente escena y el estar viendo a su amor secreto completamente desnuda y siendo sometida a un ardiente ataque de _* CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

_..._ lo tenia completamente excitado y sudando gruesas gotas de sudor al tiempo que se masturbaba furiosamente con su mano derecha y el saber que ella aun era virgen y que pronto seria testigo de su desfloramiento lo hacia llegar a un extasis de locura y con muchos problemas penso mientras seguia viendo fijamente esa ardiente escena y estando casi es un estado de locura mental.

-_Ohhh ..Srta. Kagome prometame que me dejara hacerle lo mismo cuando termine con seschomaru...U...Usted prometio que se aparearia conmigo si se lo pidiera...Por favor, por favor...Dejeme hacerle lo mismo que le esta haciendo Seschomaru._

Continuara...

Capitulo nuevo con su respectiva censura para proteger a esas picaras niñas ingenuas e inocentes (Bueno, no tanto) que no se vayan a traumarizar por leer este fic semi-pornografico. El cual asi lo ha catalogado la Santa inquisicion de "Los malos fics y sus autores"

Ya saben, para las señoras que quieran leer la historia con lujo de detalle...Ya saben donde encontrarlo. :)

Proximo capitulo: Miroku sudando de excitacion con gruesas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente ve sin parpadear a Kagome...

_* CENSURA POR PARTE DE LA MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS Y MONJES DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

Bueno, nos vemos.


	12. La entrega de Kagome (2da Parte)

Capitulo 12

**La entrega de Kagome (2da. Parte)**

Miroku completamente excitado y con sus ojos y boca abiertos como platos observaba como Seshoomaru disfrutaba a la mujer que tanto amaba. La niña que conocio habia desaparecido, ahora era una sensual y hermosa mujer con un cuerpo que de solo verlo ya le provocaba tener una ereccion, sus deseos de poseerla aumentaron a raiz de que ella le conto lon caos que sufrio en su adolescencia y juventid debido a su sensual y provocativo cuerpo y muy en su interior hubiera deseado estar en el lugar de esos hombres que disfrutaron ese apetitoso cuerpo que despertaba en el los mas oscuros deseos del sexo y la lujuria.

Miroku arde en excitacion al escuchar gemir de placer a Kagome, el monje trago saliva y su excitacion se incremento al maximo cuando pudo contempalr el hermoso y desnudo cuerpo de su amada y el cual aun permanecia inmaculado. Por su parte los ojos en llamas del Lord se posaron en los rollizos miembros rematados en las blancas caderas y el vientre palpitante. Su ardiente mirada se posó entonces en el centro mismo de atracción, en la rosada hendidura escondida al pie de un turgente monte de Venus, cubierta por el más suave de los vellos y formado un perfecto triangulo invertido y de paso haciendo sudar de excitación a cierto monje lujurioso oculto en la frondeso maleza hacia al ver esa candente escena.

El hermoso demonio coloco sus manos debajo de las rodillas de Kagome para levantarles sus piernas y dejarlas en forma de "V" y se dispuso a disfrutarla nuevamente_ , _Miroku muy emocionado comenzaba a autosatisfacerse con su mano derecha y viedno con lujuria el cuerpo de su amadaKagome el cual su cuerpo comezno a moverse involuntariamente mientras se inundaba de sensaciones de placer indescriptibles.

_**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

Miroku continuaba viendo la ardiente escena imaginandose que el era el que le daba placer a su amda y pensando que en un posible futuro el podria hacerle lo mismo. Y asi, tras unos cinco minutos Kagome experimento y disfruto los placeres que habia vivico ua hace un par de años y entoncences sin poder conterse mas su cuerpo experimento un ardiente orgasmo muy pero muy diferente al que se habia hecho con sus dedos cuando se masturbaba.

**-!UGHHHHHHHHHH!**!-Fue el fuerte gemido de placer quesalio de sus labios al tiempo que arqueaba hacia atras su cuerpo al sentir esa explosiva sensacion de placer en todo su cuerpo y haciendo que el demonio disfrutara al maximo al saber lo que habian provocados sus caricias en el cuerpo de ella. Miorku con sus ojos muy abiertos respiraba profundamente buscando inutilmente llevar al interior de su cuerpo el olor del cuerpo de su amada el cual estaba empapado de sudor al tiempo que continuaba furiosamente masturbandose.

Seshoomaru suspendio su ataque al cuerpo de Kagome dejando que la bella mujer respirara profundamente buscando recuperar el oxigeno perdido, finalmente sin poder contenerse mas comenzo reinicio su ataque

-No...No ya no-Suplico debilmentente la bella hembra a pesar de que la sensacion fue maravillosa, esa debil protesta solo hizo que la excitacion aumentara en Seshoomaru y en el monje el cual ardiendo le lujuria le ordeno mentalmente al lord.

_-!Si, si! !Hazlo! Quiero oirla gemir nuevamente de placer_

_**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

**-!UGHHHHHHHHH!**-Nuevamente el ardiente gemio de placer salio de los labios de la sensual mujer al comezar a sentir la ardientes caricias sobre su cuerpo.

_**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

Miroku ardio de lujuria al comprender lo que iba a pasar

_-!Si, si, hazlo! Dejame ver como se convierte en mujer-_Miroku gemia, la locura y la lujuria dominaban en ese momento todo su ser y deseando ver como su amada iba a ser poseida por primera vez en su vida

_**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

Entonce Seschomaru dandole una seria mirada le dijo a Kagome la cual tenia debajo de su musculoso cuerpo.

-Por favor, prometeme algo ¿Si?

Ella parpadeo y le dijo timidamente

-¿Si?

-Que en este momento en que te voy a hacer el amor no pienses en el ¿Si? Entregate a mi en cuerpo y alma.

-Jadeando prfundamente y con una mirada de suplica para ser penetrada la bella hembra dijo con voz suave:

-Si...lo que tu digas

Afuera Miroku sudaba cipiosamente al estarlos escuchando y sabiendo que pronto atestiguaria el _desfloramiento_ de su amor imposible.

Seshoo comenzo a besar sus labios, luego sus mejillas, lambio su sedoso cuello y finalmente su boca comenzo a lamber, besar y chupar sus ...

_**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

-!Ah! !Ah! !Ughhh!-Eran los gemidos que salian de sus labios y que inundaban la habitacion, cada gemido de ella era un moento de lujuria y pacer para el demente monje que veia como Sesshomaru disfrutaba el cuerpo de Kagome y pensando que el era quien lo hacia.

-Abrazame-Ordeno el lord, ella timidamente lo hizo, sabia que al hacer eso le estaba autorizando a Seshoomaru a tomar su mas valioso tesoro, el sonrio y le dijo:

-Preparate

Ella mordio sus labios sabiendo que el momento habia llegado, sabia que al entregar su virginidad por segunda vez en su vida su lazo sentimental que tenia aun con Inuyasha por fin habria terminado, su cuerpo ya no podia soportar mas la ausencia de sexo y decidio entregarlo todo.

Seshoomaru respiro profundamente yse lanzó furiosamente, sobre la reclinada figura de ella.

_**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

_-!Oh Srta. Kagome! ¿Le esta doliendo mucho verdad?_-Penso el excitado monje mientras oia con lujuria los gemidos de dolor de su amada.

_**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

El monje Miroku abrio lo mas que pudo sus ojos, guresas gotas de sudor recorrian su frente y se tapaba su boca con una mano buscando evitar soltar un gemido de placer que lo delatase mientras se masturbaba furiosamente con la otra mano mientras via sin parpadear como ..._**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

Y asi, muerto de excitacion y lujuria el monje continuo observado embelesado a los dos amantes entregados por entero a las deliciosas sensaciones que se habían apoderado de ellos, unían sus esfuerzos para llevar a cabo ardientes movimientos que ambos sentían que iban a llevarlos a un éxtasis y rogandole a los dioses que el tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutar a esa hermosa mujer.

Todo el cuerpo de Kagome se estremecía de delirante impaciencia, y de sus labios rojos se escapaban cortas exclamaciones delatoras del supremo deleite; estaba entregada en cuerpo y alma a las delicias del coito.

_**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

Pero Kagome insaciable en su pasión, tan pronto como vio realizada la completa unión que tanto deseaba, se entrego al ansia de placer que el rígido y caliente miembro le proporcionaba, estaba demasiado excitada para interesarse o preocuparse por lo que pudiera ocurrir después. Poseída por locos espasmos de lujuria, se apretujaba contra el objeto de su placer y, acogiéndose a los brazos de su amado, con apagados quejidos de intensa emoción extática y grititos de sorpresa y deleite, dejo escapar una …...

_**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_

Miroku sonrio con una expresion de demencia al saber lo que habia ocurrido y soño con poder hacer lo mismo algun dia.

Un apagado gemido de lujuria satisfecha escapó de los labios entreabiertos de Kagome, al sentir por segunda vez en su vida los placeres del _**coito y la copulacion despues**__ de perder su virginidad._

Seshoomaru respiraba profundamente mientras quedaba tendido con los ojos en blanco, como el acto final del drama sensual. Finalmente, respirando profundamente los dos amantes quedaron abrazados.

El monje al ver eso no pudo mas, tapo fuertemente su boca con su mano izquerda mordiendo sus dedos mientras furisoamente se masturbaba con su otra mano hasta que una enorme eyaculacion salio de su pene inundando por completo su ropa interior, adentro, Seshoomaru hizo una mueca de asco al oler el semen humano pero luego sonrio, sabia desde un principio que el monje se encontraba afuera y disfruto el dolor que el pobre hombre habria sufrido al ver como el _desloraba_ a su gran amor y mas lo disfruto al saber que Inuyahsa pronto lo sabria.

Afuera el monje cayo de rodillas, se recargo en la pared de la habitacion jadeando profundamente mientras lentamente continuaba masturbandose, mientras lo hacia pensaba resignado en lo que iba a venir...Su muerte, sabia perfectamente que al estar sudando Seshoomaru lo habria detectado y mas cuando el eyaculo...Pero ya no importaba, habia visto lo que mas anhelo, ver a su amada ser poseida por primera vez, su mas grande y lujuriosa fantasia sexual y asi, resignado espero a que el lord saliera y le diera fin pero, ignorando por completo los planes que el supremo demonio tenia para el.

Continuara...

Bueno, un nuevo capitulo cortado por la omnipotente tijera de **las señoras** que pegan el grito en el cielo cuando ven a "Su" Kagome estar siendo narrada en escenas subidas de tono y mas cuando no es con "Su" amado Inuyasha... En fin.

Y bueno, como siempre digo, si quieren leer la version sin censura donde se describe "El mete y saca" por parte del simbolo sexual de la serie ya saben donde leerlo.

!Ah! Por cierto voy a reiniciar el Fic "Los amantes de kagome 2.0" pero me temo que tendre que aplicarle tambien censura para despues postearlo en el otro foro,

Un saludo y estamos en contacto.

Y recuerden todo es por el bien de la inocentes e ingenuas niñas para evitar que su tierna e infantil mente se corrompa por leer historias que **saben perfectamente** no son aptas para su edad.

Proximo capitulo: Sesshomaru y Kagome se preparan para el Round dos, teniendo de espectador a un lujurioso monje.


	13. La entrega de Kagome (3ra Parte)

Capitulo 13

**La entrega de Kagome (3ra. parte)**

Entrada la noche en una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba detro del imponenente castillo de la criatura mas temida y poderosa del sengoku una sensual y hermosa hembra que habia tenido su primera experiencia en ser poseida comenzaba a despertar.

Kagome abrio muy lentamente sus ojos, aun no comprendia que habia pasado, sentia su cuerpo un poco tenso y fatigado como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo, sin embargo al mismo tiempo sentia una satisfaccion en el mismo, era como si su cuerpo por fin habia hecho "algo" que tanto habia anhelado desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, cerro sus ojos nuevamente y dio un enorme suspiro y asi se quedo un momento mas buscando que su cerebro estuviera en coordinacion con su cuerpo. Lentamente volvio a abrir sus ojos y los movio de izquierda a derecha hasta que por fin ubico el lugar, estaba en una amplia habitacion recostada en una grande y lujosa cama. Volvio a cerrar y a abrir sus ojos y comprendio que estaba desnuda y abrazando a otro cuerpo desnudo, su cabeza estaba recostada en un musculoso echo al tiempo que se sentia abrazada por un largo brazo, lentamente movoio su cabeza buscando al dueño de ese cuerpo muy bien formada y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al encontrar al hombre que la habia _convertido en mujer por segunda vez_ y le habia dado el placer sexual que tanto habia anhelado por mucho tiempo.

-¿Como te sientes Mi...No...Kagome?-Dijo con su varonil voz Seschomaru dandole su clasica mirada sera pero con un tono de preocupacion en su voz. Ella le sonrio y feliz le dijo:

-Gracias por llamarme por mi nombre Seschomaru y estoy bien...Muy bien.

El lord de las tierras del oeste asintio y le dijo:

-¿No te lastime? Desafortunadamente me hiciste perder la cordura y creo que me excedi...¿Todo bien?-volvio a insistir y para su molestia sintio una preocupacion por ella. Kagome recosto su cabeza nuevamente en el musculoso pecho del Adonis y lo abrazo con su brazo derecho acariciando su cuerpo y le dijo:

-Muy bien yo diria...Si, me duele un poco mi vagina pero...Gracias por haberme hecho mujer yo...No sabes cuanto tiempo anhele hacer el amor con alguien y son tan feliz que...Tu hayas sido el primer hombre en mi vida-Finalizo cerrando sus ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios y algo apenada consigo mismo por haberle mentido.

Seschomaru comenzo a acariciar la hermosa cabellera azabache de su amante y le dijo mirandola:

-Fue algo maravilloso Kagome, odia admitarlo pero de todas las hembras que he tenido tu eres la que mayor placer sexual me has dado.

-Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al escuchar eso-Kagome sonrio sin abrir sus ojos y disfrutando estar abrazando el desnudo cuerpo de Seschomaru. Por un rato la pareja continuo abrazada, sin decir nada, solo disfrutandose el uno del otro al estarse abrazando hasta que el hablo:

-¿Kagome?

-¿Si?-Dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

-¿No estas arrepentida de haberme entregado tu virginidad a mi y no ha...esa cosa?

Ella suspiro profundamente, abrio sus ojos y dijo:

-Nunca negare que Inuyasha fue mi gran amor y que mi maxima ilusion fue entregarle mi virginidad pero todos sabemos que paso y para no arruinar la felicidad de el y Kykyo opte por hacerme a un lado, es verdad, por 7 años espere inutilmente su retorno hasta que ya no pude mas, regrese aqui apra verlo por ultima vez y...Ya ves lo que paso.

Seschomaru siguio acariciando la cabellera de ella y le dijo:

-Perdoname pero desde que te vi lo hermosa que te habias puesto no pude evitar el deso de hacerte mia .

-¿Sabes? Despues de tu hermano tu fuiste mi gran amor secreto.

-¿En serio?-Dijo arqueando un ojo.

-Si, cualquier adolescente como yo era normal que se hubiera enamorada de alguien tan guapo y hermoso como tu, pero era logico pensar que jamas me aceptarias al ser una simple humana y sabiendo cuanto nos odias.

Seschomaru dio un enorme suspiro y mirando al techo le dijo:

-Desde tu llegada y la de Rin, poco a poco comenze a comprenderlos y supe que habia algunos que merecieron mis respetos, la cazadora, el monje, tu y la misma Rin.

-Rin es algo especial para ti Seschomaru, ella te ama como un padre pero eventualmente te vera como un hombre y...Se enamorara de ti, sino es que ya lo ha hecho, ella casi tiene la edad que tenia cuando llegue aqui, la edad en la que me senti atraido hacia ti a pesar de estar enamorada de... Inuyasha.-Finalizo poniendo una mirada triste al decir el nombre de el.

El sonrio, no sabia que futuro le esperaba con esa niña precoz pero no quiso pensarlo mas y le dijo:

-¿Kagome?

-¿Si?

-La noche aun es joven...-Y entonces aumento ligeramente la presion de su abrazo en ella haciendola sonrojar al suponer lo que estaba tratando de decirle y timidamente le dijo:

-Pues ...Si

-Yo...No quiero forzarte pero desearia...

El dejo de hablar cuando ella levanto su hermoso rostro y le ofrecio sus bellos labios rojos carmesi, el sonrio y los acepto saboreandolos lentamente, para despues abrazar con mas desnudo el sensual y desnudo cuerpo de esa hermosa hembra de 24 años.

Kagome correspondio al abrazo y sus finos y delicados brazos se posaron en la herculeana espalda de el y comenzo a acariciarla con ambas manos abrio sus piernas para invitar al apuesto hombre a que la penetrara, el sonrio, dejo de abrazarla y coloco sus manos en los muslos inferiores de ella y levanto un poco mas sus piernas para que hicieran una "V", el la miro como si solicitase su autorizacion, timidamente ella asintio, Sesshhomaru entonces comenzo a besarla ardientemente en su cuello al tiempo que la abrazaba nuevamente con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha acomodaba su pene el cual le ardia furiosamente en la entrada de la humeda rendija que lo invitaba a entrar, introdujo un poco la punta, inmediatamente abrazo a Kagome, levanto sus caderas y entonces... _**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_  
-¿Te gusta Kagome? ¿Lo disfrutas?  
Completamente rendida y entre gemidos ella tuvo que claudicar diciendo:  
**-!Ugghh! !Siiiiii! !AHHHH!**  
La brutal y ardiente posesion continuo, los cuerpos de ambos estaban completamente bañados en sudor, afuera la luna y cierto Monje con su ojos muy abiertos seguian como mudos testigos de como esa hermosa por fin satisfacia las urgencias de sexo que tanto espero de una persona pero que esta nunca llego, ella por su parte a pesar de no poder olvidar a Inuyasha de su mente comenzaba a disfrutar las ardeintes caricias de su hermano y la salvaje penetracion que le hacia, su ardiente naturaleza de mujer habia despertado por fin, finalmente comprendio lo maravilloso que era el sexo, sabia que en su epoca muchos pretendientes que gustosos la harian feliz y con un poco de suerte ¿Por que no? Podria encontrar un compañero para toda la vida yque le daria noches enteras de felicadad y al cual recompesaria con un hijo y asi, como cualquier mujer formar una familia e Inuyasha y Seshomaru quedaria como un maravilloso y hermoso recuerdo y asi, mientras pensaba todo eso un ardiente orgasmo inundo su cuerpo y un gemido de placer salio de sus labios:  
**-!UGGHHHHHHHHHH!**-Fue el gemido que inundo su habitacion.  
_**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_  
Con su boca completamente abierta el monje Miroku veia como el enorme miembro de Seschomaru se hundia hasta sus testiculos en la vagina de Kagome, metiendo y sacandolo furiosamente mientras ella daba enormes gemidos de dolor y placer, despues de estar viendo eso la masturbacion fue su unico alivio temporal y rogandole a Kami poder hacerle lo mismo a esa hermosa hembra. ¿Cuando? Realmente no lo sabia...Ademas estaba conciente de su futura muerte a manos del demonio por haber invadido su intimidad,sabia que si Seshoomaru no habia salido a arrancarle su cabeza era porque no queria romper el momento romantico que tenia con su hermosa amante pero cuando quedara satisfecho vendria por el, asi que decidio disfrutar esa ardiente escena lo mas que pudiera.  
_**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_  
-!Eres divina Kagome, me enloqueces!-Decia el hermoso ser mientras continuaba penetrando furiosamente y haciendo caso omiso de la suplica de su indefensa victima.  
La ardiente sesion de sexo continuo durante un buen tiempo, el cuarto estaba inundado con gemidos de placer y pasion de ella hasta que finalmente Seschomaru abrazo a la joven por su cintura y al enterrar furiosamente su miembro hasta los teticulos una onda de placer inundo todo su ser y un desgarrador grito de placer salio de sus labios

_**CENSURA POR PARTE DE __**LAS SEÑORAS **__QUE FORMAN LA SOCIEDAD MORAL Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES DE LA VELA PERPETUA Y EL COLEGIO DE MONJAS DE "A LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_  
Finalmente al acto concluyo y todo quedo en silencio solo unos gemidos buscando recuperar el oxigeneo en sus cuerpos se escuchaban en la habitacion, Seschomaru busco desesperadamente los jugosos labios carmesi de la joven para fusionarse con ellos en un ardiente beso, finalmente el perro demonio giro su cuerpo invirtiendo las posiciones y siguio besando ardientemente a la bella mujer mientras su mano derecha acariciaba sus senos La sesion de amor concluyo y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro y una sonrisa se formo en los labios de los dos y el dijo:  
-Gracias Kagome, por esta noche, nunca lo olvidare.  
-Si Seschomaru gracias a ti, yo tampoco podre olvidar lo de hoy  
Sin decir mas se besaron y ella cayo competamente rendida en un profundo sueño y con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras era abrazada por el hermoso Seschomaru. La pareja quedo dormida y un monje el cual estaba sudando gruesas gotas de sudor debido a la excitacion que habia surfrido al ver semejante espectaculo salio a hurtadilllas del lugar con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y se marcho a su habitacion, sabia que la muerte en forma de un demonio perro vendria por el, pero al menos no queria interrumpir el sueño de su amada Kagome por los gritos que daria mientras Seshoomura lo despellejara lentamente.

_-Adios Srta. Kagome...Aun muerto jamas podre olvidarla_

Penso mientras iba rumbo a sus habitaciones resignado a esperar su muerte.

Mientras Seschomaru abrio un ojo mirando a la ventana y penso:

-_Espero que hayas disfrutado lo que viste monje lujurioso, una vez que me asegure que Kagome este profundamente dormida platicaremos un rato, como dije antes...La noche es aun muy joven y tendremos tiempo suficiente ...Mucho tiempo_-Finalizo esbozando una sonrisa con tintes macabros y finalmente cero sus ojos y siguio disfrutando el abrazo con la hermosa hembra humana que tenia en sus brazos y penso:

_-Hermano, realmente fuiste un gran imbecil al dejar a ir a esta hembra...Pero...¿Cual sera tu reaccion cuando se encuentren nuevamente? Mmmm...Va a ser muy divertido ver la cara que pones cuando sepas que mi semen ya __**impregno**__ la matriz de la mujer que nunca dejaste de amar._

Mientras tanto en una cabaña que alguna vez fue el hogar la anciana Kaede y que ahora era hogar de un feliz matrimonio de un hanyou y cazadora de demonios ahora convertida tambien en una sacerdotiza.

-!ACHUUUU!

-Salud Inuyasha.

-Mmm...Gracias Sango...Espero que no me vaya a dar gripa.

-Espera, te preparare un te especial.

La mujer se levanta de la cama y su esposo no puede evitar ver el bien formado cuerpo de su esposa, luego sin poder evitarlo ve la luna desde la ventana de su habitacion y sin saber porque el recuerdo de cierta niña que dejo de ver hace 7 años llego a su mente.

_-Kagome...¿Que habra sido de tu vida? Yo... ...Espero que hayas perdonado mi cobardia y que seas muy feliz donde quieras que estes con ese hombre que te hizo el amor,_

Inu se sintio mal consigo mismo y su esposa pero sin poder evitarlo cerro sus ojos y comenzo a masturbarse recordando ese momento de tristeza y excitacion que tuvo cuando vio a su amada perder su virginidad con un desconocido.

Que poco sospechaba que muy pronto estaria cara a cara con ella y verla convertida en una sensual y hermosa mujer.

Continuara...

Bueno, esperando que sigan disfrutando la historia la cual ya lleva mas de 1300 hits. Cuando di por concluido la historia en el segundo capitulo esta habia llegado a 580.

Ademas me gustaria...!HEY TU! Si mocosa, no te hagas la tonta ¿Que demonios haces aqui niña calenturienta? Sabes perfectamente muy bien que este Fic de categoria "M" **NO ES PARA TI,** ve a leer las categorias de "T" para abajo.

Proximo capitulo, Seschomaru platica con Miroku e indicandole que debera enviarle un mensaje al hibrido de su hermano indicandole que Kagome se encuentra en su castillo.

Saludos y ya saben donde encontrar la version sin censura.


	14. El mensaje para Inuyasha

**CAPITULO 14**

**El mensaje para Inuyasha**

Nuestro monje favorito regresaba a sus habitaciones e inmediatamente metiendose a bañar para calmar el ardor sexual que tenia en su cuerpo, en su mente lucian frescas las imagenes del hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Kagome ahora convertida en una sensual y hermosa mujer con un cuerpo volutopso y erotico. Comenzo a masturbarse al recordar las escenas desde que fue comenzo a desnudarse enfrente de Seshhomaru hasta el momento en que el demonio la penetro quitandole su virginidad y el recuerdo de haber visto como delgados hilos de sangre salian de su vagina mientras era salvajemente poseida lo hizo gemir de placer y provocandose una ardiente eyaculacion. Suspiro profundamente mientras se recostaba en la bañera y pensaba mientras esbozaba una una sonrisa:  
_-Bueno, fue maravilloso mientras duro...Ahora a esperar a que el llegue para mandarme reunir con mis antepasados._

Sin embargo una profunda frustacion inundo su cuerpo al recordad las palabras de Kagome diciendo que se entregaria a el si se lo pedia.

_-Mmmmm...Ohhh...Señorita Kagome, hubiera sido maravilloso haber hecho el amor con usted ...Sin embargo mi lujuria me hizo cometer una locura...Y ahora por eso la muerte me espera._

Y quizas por la desesperacion sabiendo que iba a morir muy pronto el monje se sumio en una mar de sueños eroticos con Kagome, Miroku siguio masturbandose teniendo todo tipo de fantasias sexuales con ella cuando de pronto una voz varonil se escucho a sus espaldas.

-¿Recordando lo que viste monje lujurioso?

Miroku se puso palido como la cera a pesar de que lo esperaba al reconocer al dueño de esa voz y penso resignado a una muerte segura:

_-Llego la hora...Inuyasha lo unico que lamento sera no poder ver la cara que pones cuando veas en que hermosa hembra se convirtio Kaagome._

Resignado giro su cabeza para encontarse cruzado de brazos en su pecho y usando en su cuerpo una bata blanca que cubria su hermoso cuerpo hasta las rodillas. El pobre hombre sabia que su fin estaba cerca. Dio un profundo suspiro y resignado penso:

_-Bueno, espero que se compadesca de mi y me de una muerte rapida._  
La poderosa mano de Seschomaru lo tomo por su cuello y el no opuso resitencia ¿Para que? Luchar conra el seria inutil ya sin su agujero negro era como pensar que un raton podria ganarle a un tigre. El lord esbozaba una ligera sonrisa mientras veia la cara del monje el cual refleja el miedo en su rostro.

-Vaya si me sorprendes monje, sabia que eras lujurioso pero jamas pense que tu perversion te llevara a tanto, invadir la privacia de Kagome y...La mia.

-!Cof! !Cof! Si...Vas a matarme...Haz...Hazlo ya-Suplico con problemas debido al agarre que tenia en su cuello.- Seschomaru solo sonrio y le dijo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa.

-¿Para que hacerlo? Si me sera mas divertido ver como te hacen pedazos...Nuevamente, cuando sepa lo que hiciste, Va a ser interesante ver la reaccion de ella cuando sepa que la estabas viendo mientras hacia el amor conmigo-Finalizo frotando su menton con su mano derecha mientras veia la expresion de muerte reflejada en la cara del monje cuando le dijo lo que haria.

-!No, no por favor! !Te lo ruego!-Suplico el monje arrodillandose ante el gran demonio, sin que el se inmutara ante las suplicas del monje y le dijo esbozando una sonrisa:

-¿Sabes cual sera la reaccion de Kagome cuando se entere que violaste su intimidad? Creeme monje la muerte que tu nueva muerte que te espera sera...Cruel y dolorosa ¿Para que matarte si puedo disfrutar el como ella te hacen pedazos y sufres una nuevamente una muerte lenta y dolorosa?-Dijo recalcalcando la palabra "nuevamente"

Miroku no pudo mas y comezno a llorar mientras bajaba avergonzado su cabeza, era verdad, Kagome lo mataria sin piedad nuevamente y no podia culparla, lo que habia hecho era algo mas alla de su lujuria y perversion contra la mujeres de la que estaba enamorado.

-Claro que yo podria quedarme callado si...Me obedeces.-Dijo el mirandolo fijamente, con el terror reflejado en su rostro le dijo:

-¿Que?!Pideme lo que sea por favor!

El lord se acerco a el y tomandolo por su cuello lo levanto como si fuera un guiñapo y poniendose nariz con nariz le dijo en un tono amenazador:

-Primero te olvidas de todo lo que escuchaste en mis habitaciones y muy en especial esa frase de Kagome que dijo que se acostaria contigo si se lo pideras. ¿Te quedo claro?

Incapaz de articular palabra alguna iroku solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y escucho sin pestañar al poderoso demonio.

-Mañana a primera hora te me largas de aqui y lo mas seguro en que en tu camino te encuentres al mestizo de mi hermano ¿Vas entendiendo?

El pobre monje solo asintio.

-Al estar con el vas a decirle que hubo un mutuo acercamiento de simpatia y cariño entre Kagome y yo al grado que nos llegaste a ver besandonos, pero...-En ese momento Seschomaru apreto ligeramente la presion que tenia sobre el cuello del monje y le dijo-Si llegas a contarle lo que viste esta noche, creeme microbio, solamente Kagome te hara pedazos, porque despues que lo haga, yo te resucitare con mi espada y te mandare al infierno despues de que te mate lenta y dolorosamente ¿Entendiste gusano?

El pobre hombre solo asintio mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza. Instantes despues su cuerpo volo para estrellarse violentamente contra la pared de su habitacion y cayo pesadamente al suelo, completamente noqueado escucho a Seschomaru pasar junto a el mientras le decia:

-No lo olvides monje, un error que cometas y ya sabes lo que te espera ¿Entendiste?

Sin levantar su cabeza el monje solo asintio mientras buscaba desesperadamente recuperar el oxigeno perdido. Tranquilamente Seschomaru lo dejo y se marcho con paso firme y sereno hacia los establos donde dormia Ah-un y a un lado estaba la "habitacion" de Jacken, sin miramento alguno echandole agua fria desperto al enanin, el cual iba a protestar furiosamente pero al ver quien era no dijo nada y se arrodillo ante el, el lord dijo tajantemente:

-Quiero que al amanecer estes en la aldea del hibrido y le comuniques que su amada hembra esta en mi castillo.

Jacken parpadea y con miedo le dice:

-Pe...Pero amo, la aldea de ese tonto esta muy lejos !Ni usando a Ah-Un podria llegar al amanecer!

El lord lo miro esbozando una siniestra sonrisa:

-!Oh! Eso no es ningun problema mi fiel sirviente, vas a llegar al amanecer sin ningun problema.

-¿Eh? ¿Y...Como su...!UGhh!-Seshoo lo tomo por su cuello y salieron al patio principal y entonces:

-!PUUUMMMMMM!

El lord le dio una MUY fuerte patada en su trasero y el enanin salio volando rumbo al firmamento en direccion a cierta aldea.

-Que tengas buen viaje Jacken-Dijo el lord tranquilamente mientras giraba su cuerpo y enfilaba a la habitacion donde estaba la mujer que habia poseido, se desnudo y se acosto con la hermosa hembra que ahi dormia, la abrazo disfrutando la suavidad de su tersa piel, ella inconcientemente correspondio al abrazo colocando su cabeza en su musculoso pecho, el lord sonrio mientras disfrutaba el abrazo y penso:

_-Hermano, cuando llegues y veas que te he robado el amor de la mujer que amas, tendras tu merecido por haberla hecho sufrir en estos 7 años en los que te estuvo esperando. Es hora de que pagues las consecuencias e tu crimen contra la mujer que te amo con todo su corazon._

Asi, a la mañana siguiente apenas la luz se asomo, completamente adolorido Miroku abandono el castillo sin mirar para atras y pensando en el infierno que le esperaria a Inuyasha cuando llegase al castillo de su hermano.

Mas tarde Inuyasha cortaba troncos secos para la fogata pero al hacerlo pensaba:

_-Que estraño, anoche cuando Sango me trajo el te la note muy extraña...Como si estuviera ¿Enojada? Que raro de hecho le pedi que hiceramos el amor, cosa que por lo regular no se niega para nada cuando se lo pido, pero esta vez solo me dio un beso en los labios y se disculpo dicendo que tenia mucho sueño y hoy cuando despertamos la note con un semblante muy serio._

Inu seguia con su labor meditando cuando de repente vio algo volar en el cielo y que comenzaba a caer en direcciom curiosamente en donde el estaba, el hanyou arquea un ojo buscando deducir que es.

-_-¿Y eso? ¿Que demonios es? No parece un ave ni mucho menos un dragon o una gargola._

-!AAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Fue el enorme grito que lo hizo deducir quien era y una mueca de molestia se formo en su rostro.

-!CRASHHHHHH!-fue el ruido que hizo el "aterrizaje" del pobre diablo el cua quedo envuelto en una nube de polvo de la cual salio tambaleandose mientras se aopyaba en su baston.

-!Ay mama! ¿Por que el amo siempre es asi conmigo?

Inu dio un suspiro de fastidio, se acerco a el.

-Hola enano ¿Y Rin? Por lo regular siempre llegas con ella.

-!Supremo lugar teniente y hombre de mayor confianza del amo Seshoomaru! ¿Que no te a lo dicho varias veces Rin?

Le reclamo muy furioso Jacken, Inu sonrio mientras giraba sus ojos hacia atras.

-Si, si claro, no se porque ella te alaba y admira tanto pero en fin, ese no es mi problema. Me voy tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Inu le da la espalda y muy molesto Jacken le reclama:

-!Espera hibrido! Tengo un mensaje del amo bonito para ti.

Molesto Inu lo encara y le dice:

-!Mira enano! No tengo tiempo e interes lo que te mando decir esa basura de tu amo. !Mejor dile que se dedique a cuidar y amar mucho a Rin y que se deje de hacer el idiota haciendole creer que no siente nada por ella!

Jacken se cruza de brazos en su pecho y tranquilamente le dice:

-Bueno...Si no quieres saber nada de la mujer que te dejo hace 7 años...Como quieras.

-!KLING!

La mandibula de Inu se estampa en el suelo al escuchar eso y con el asombro en su rostro se acerca al enanin.

-¿QUE DIJISTE ENANO?!

-!ZOCK! Jacken golpea a Inu en la cabeza con su baculo y molesto le dice:

-Hibrido inferior refierete a mi como Rin lo hace o te vas a diablo con lo que tengo que decir

Inu apreto sus dientes e hizo UN ENORME esfuerzo para no descuartizar al pequeño demonio mientras se sobaba su craneo.

-_Cuando termine de hablar lo hago trizas_

Cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente y con el tono mas amable que pudo salir de su boca pregunto:

-De acuerdo "Supremo lugarteniente" ¿Que inforacion tenes de ...Ella?

Jacken sonrie y le dice arquando un ojo:

-Supremo lugarteniente...¿Y?

Inu estampa furiosamente la palma de su mano derecha en su frente y mientras un ligero vapor salia de sus orejas dijo mientras pensaba en la muerte lenta y dolorosa que le iba a dar al enanin.

-Y hombre de mayor confianza de Seshoomaru...Dime...Por favor...¿Que noticas me tienes de...Ella?

-Bueno, aparte de que se ha puesto MUY hermosa esta de invitada en el castillo de mi amo...Pocos son los seres vivientes que el amo ha recibido por voluntad propia en su castillo, Mmmm...De hecho solo han sido tres, Su madre, Rin y ahora ella.

Inu asimilo lentamente lo que escucho y entonces recordo lo que le iba a hacer a Jacken cuando le dijera lo que queria saber y justo antes de ponerle sus garras encima y una voz femenina detras de hizo que su sangre se helera.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Con quien platicas? !Ah! Hola Sr. Jacken !Oh! Perdon quise decir "Surpremo lugarteniente de Sehoomaru" ¿Verdad? Mmmm...Po cierto ¿Y la linda Rin?-Sango se acerca a ellos esbozando una angelical sonrisa mientras su marido esta temblando de pies a cabeza y rogandole con la mirada a Jacken con la mirada que no hable de mas. El enanin dsifrutando el momento se cruza de brazos y dice:

-Hola sacerdotiza, Rin no pudo venir esta vez pero el amo Seshoomaru mando pedir por Inuyasha ¿Sabes? Quiere platicar con el sobre los nuevas aldeas humanas que va a aceptar proteger debido a las suplicas de Rin y quiere que tu esposo sea un visor de esa aldeas.

Sango muestra asombro (O mas bien _finge)_ Y le dice muy emocionado a su esposo.

-!Oh! ¿Escuchaste eso amor? Creo que un gran honor de tu hermano mandar a pedir tu ayuda !Debes de ir! Y de paso ¿Por que no? Puede ser el momento en que ustedes dos inicien la tan anhelada reconcialicon que tanto deseamos Rin y yo ¿No lo cree asi amor mio?

Tratando de conservar su calma y no mostrar nerviosismo Inu asintio.

-Errrr...Si amor...Este si, creo que seria una buena idea.

Sango le sonrie

-Bueno, mira yo con gusto te acompañaba ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Inuyasha? ¿Por que estas sudando? !Ah ya se! Es por haber estado cortando los leños ¿Verdad?

Sango saca un pañuelo de su ropa y comienza a limpiar el sudor del rostro de su esposo.

-¿Sabes? No te puedo acompañar porque...No se-Ella duda mientras frota su menton con una mano

-¿Errr...Si? ¿Ocurre algo Sango?

Ella mira al firmamento y muy intrigada dice arquando un ojo.

-Mmmm...No se...¿Sabes? Desde anoche senti como una rara anomalia en las barreras dimensiones del tiempo.

-¿Ba...Barreras del tiempo dices? ¿Y..Y a...Que te...Refieres?-Inu temblaba cuando escucho decir eso a su esposa.

Ella gira su cabeza y ve con una mirada seria a su esposo cruzandose de brazos en su pecho.

-Si...Como si un...Demonio del inframundo hubiera entrado aqui.

Jacken arqueo un ojo ¿Acaso Sango habia detectado al demonio demonio Bardack?

Necesitare consultar con otras amigas sacerdotizas.

Sangoo se acerca a Inu y le da un amoroso beso en sus labios y dice:

-Te sugiero que ya te marches, con un poco de suerte llegaras en la noche al castillo de tu amado hermano, recuerda se educado y cortes con el y veras que pronto te ganaras su corazon ¿Si?

-Errr...Si amor, lo que tud digas.

La pareja se da un amoroso beso y se despiden. Se marchan y Sango los sigue con la mirada entonces ella dice:

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Eh? ¿Si mi amor?

Arqueando un ojo y sonriendo de una rara manera mientras frota con una mano su menton le dice:

-Cuando veas a..._ella_...Saludala de mi parte.

Sango resalta la palabra "ella" de una manera muy..._Sutil_ Y haciendo temblar al pobre de Inu el cual tartamudea y con su corazon latiendole rapidamente:

-¿Sa...Saludarla a...A qui...Quien?

-¿Eh? !Pues a Rin tontito! ¿Pues a quien mas? !Ni modo que a Kagome!

Sango le lanza un beso con sus dedos y da la media vuelta marchandose y sin saber que en su rostro se forma un rictos muy molesto y su mirada lleva un semblante homicida, sin embargo mientras se marchaba pensaba:

-_Asi es, aparte de detectar a...Ella, estoy seguro que un muy poderoso demonio rompio las barreras del inframundo y el nuestro...Mas vale que me prepare para destruir... Dos pestes...Te ame y qise como a una hermana Kagome, pero ahora...Las cosas son MUY diferentes ahora._

Atras de ella quedaba su marido el cual temblando le contesto de una manera mecanica:

-Errr...Si claro amor...A Rin

Jacken entonces molesto le dice:

-Hibrido inferior ¿Que no te da verguenza a tu edad estar haciendo eso?

Inu gira su cabeza y ve a Jacken mirandolo con asco, el baja su mirada y ve sus pantalones...Orinados.

_-!Maldita sea! Quedar humillado !Y delante de este microbio! Lo malo es que si lo mato Rin va a sufrir mucho y de seguro Seshoomaru me mata...Pero lo mas importante es Sango...Si descubre que Kagome esta aqui...Dioses no quiero ni pensar en lo que podria pasar o...Pasarme._

En ese momento Ah un llego y Jacken lo trepo y le dijo:

-Bueno Hanyou te dejo, tengo que ir a otro lugar !Ah! Y no te preocupes por que lo que tu esposa detecto es en efecto un poderoso demonio que acaba de llegar del inframundo tu...Amiga llego aqui usando un conjuro que la hizo indetectable a los sentidos misticos de tu esposa y a tu olfato !Adios!

Ah-un levanto el vuelo y se perdio en el horizonte y cuando se marcho Inu cayo de rodillas poniendo sus nudillos en el suelo y respirando profundamente y una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios pensando ingenuamente:

_-Ka...Kagome...Por fin...Por fin despues de tanto tiempo podremos reunirnos nuevamente._

Continuara...

Gracias Inuk por tu comentario. (por cierto tu nombre completo debe ser InuKagome ¿Verdad?) Y esta debe ser tu pareja favorita si no me equivoco.

**"¿Que tonteria es esa de que Aome le entregue su virginidad a sesh y no a inu sabiendo que todo fue un mal entendido?"**

Buenooooooo...Es que la verdad es que Inu nunca fue de mi agrado...Saludos desde México.


	15. Noche de tristeza y soledad (1ra Parte)

Noche de llanto y dolor. (1ra. parte)

Buscando tranquilizarse mientras caminaba rumbo al castillo de su odiado hermanoel hanyou pensaba:

_-"Cuando veas a...ella...Saludala de mi parte"-Caray, por un momento senti morirme cuando me dijo eso, si no fuera porque despues me aclaro que se referia a Rin, yo...Por la forma en como me lo dijo !Hubiera jurado que se referia a Kagome!_

Se detuvo en su caminar, froto sus manos con su rostro buscando calmar el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que dominaban su ser, tenia con una mezcla de miedo, emocion e incertidumbre por encontrarse con Kagome, le extrañaba que Seschomaru le haya invitado ir a su castillo ¿Para que? Si el odia a los humanos y lo que menos queria era interactuar con ellos, es verdad el tenia a una niña humana viviendo con el pero ella era algo muy especial pero no por eso dejo de odiar a los humanos, es verdad mucho de ellos incluyendo la gente de Sango gozaban de su proteccion pero de eso a invitar a un humano a su castillo era ya punto y aparte.

_-Cuando Sango y yo decidimos vivir juntos jamas ni por accidente me atrevi a ir al pozo, pero una vez que habia ido con la anciana Kaede a un lugar lejano me anime a ir y con tristeza supe que este habia sido bloquead. Mmmmm...De hecho no me extrañaria que haya sido Kagome quien lo hubiese hecho._

Inu suspiro profundamente y sabia que al llegar al castillo de su hermano sus dudas se disiparian y encontrarse con ella nuevamente lo animaba mucho a pesar de saber que el ya estaba casado y con dos cachorros ¿Valia la pena arriesgar lo que habia conseguido con Sango? Bueno, mientras estuviera seguro que ella no supiera de la prescencia de Kagome todo podria estar bien...Que lejos estaba de imaginar la verdad.

Rato despues en el castillo del simbolo sexual de la serie, una hermosa y voluptuosa hembra de 22 años se despertaba con un ligero dolor en su entrepierna, abrio letamente sus ojos para descubrir que estaba siendo abrazada por un hermoso ser que tenia sus ojos cerrados y estaba al igual que ella completamente desnudos, sin poder evitarlo acaricio el musculoso pecho del hombre mientras pensaba:

_-Bueno, todo termino y si algun dia soñe con entregarle mi virginidad a Inuyasha esto se acabo. Pero no estuvo nada mal, mi virginidad quedo en manos de su hermoso hermano._

El apuesto demonio abrio sus ojos y le dijo tranquilamente:

-Hola...Kagome ¿Dormiste bien?

Ella le dio un amoroso beso en sus labios y al terminar le dijo:

-Vaya pregunta Seschomaru...Claro que dormi bien, de hecho fue la mejor noche que he tenido-Dijo recostando su rostro en el pecho de su adonis el cual acaricio con una mano el largo y sedoso cabello de su compañera y despues le dijo:

-Kagome hay algo que debo de decirte.

-¿Si?

-Mis tropas comenzaran a prepararse para ir a comabate pero les tomara al meos un dia completo en lo que reunimos el armamento y organizamos las tropas ¿Comprendes?

Ella asintio levantando su mirada completamente interesada en lo que el le decia.

-Tu amigo el monje tuvo que partir desde muy temprano para ir a conseguir algunas hierbas y piedras magicas para realizar el conjuro.

Kagome asintio y el lord fusiono amorosamente sus labios con los de ella.

-Quiero que este dia permanezcas en mi castillo, tu compañia le caera bien a Rin ...Tal vez despues de la batalla ya no podamos vernos, asi que me gustaria que los tres pasaramos este dia juntos ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Claro que si Seshhomaru te lo agradesco,me agradara pasar el dia contigo y con Rin, sera maravilloso y si...Tienes razon-Dijo esbozando una pequeña tristza en su rostro-Cuando este termine regresare a mi mundo, aqui ya nada me detiene yo...Te deseo la mayor felicidad con Rin.

Ela sintio y luego pregunto con una mirada seria:

-Tarde o temprano sin lugar a dudas veras al hibrido y su pareja ¿Que haras?

Ella suspiro y se encogio de hombros y tranquilamente le dijo:

-Supongo que saludarlo a el y su esposa, pero honestamente si puedo evitarlo mucho mejor, ademas yo...Ya no siento nada por el y creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es regresar a casa cuando este termine y que este lugar y todo lo que vivi quede en un hermoso recuerdo de mi vida.

-Que asi sea Kagome-Dijo el lord dandole un beso en su frente y dijo:

-Toma un baño Kagome y te espero en el jardin principal con Rin.

Ella asintio y con algo de pena se levanto de la cama mostrandole al lord su desnudo y voluptuoso cuerpo el cual hizo al lord mirarla fijamente con lujuria y le dijo:

-En ese mueble hay unas prendas con las que te puedes cubrir.

Ella asintio y tomo una bata fina de seda para cubrir su belleza fisica y entro al cuarto de baño y dejando a un ser hermoso con una ereccion y que pensaba mientras esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa:

_-Esta noche te volvere a hacer mia kagome y te hare el amor de una manera pasional y desenfrenada y estoy seguro que el imbecil de mi hermano se va a llevar la mayor descilucion de su vida._

Mientras a muchos kilometros del palacio del supremo demonio Inuyasha se encontraba con su mejor amigo:

-!Miroku! ¿Pero que demonios te paso? -Dijo desconcertado el hanyou al ver en tan mal estado a su amigo el cual penso:

-_Si supiera el motivo por el cual quede asi deseguro me matabas aqui mismo._

Suspiro y le platico que Kagome lo fue a visitar al templo donde vivia y que solicitaba su ayuda para crear un conjuro para mandar a un demonio de regreso al inframundo y al terminar dudando le dijo:

-¿Sabes? No se si sea mi imaginacion pero...

-¿Pero que monje?

Miroku se rasco su cabeza y mirando fijamente a su amigo dijo:

-Yo...Pues al parecer despues de tanto tiempo de no verse la señorita Higurashi se puso muy contenta y alegre y bueno yo...Antes de irme a dormir los vi...Besandose.

-!¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!-Fue el enorme grito que se escucho a muchos kilometros a la redonda

A lo lejos una hermosa sacerdotiza sonreia con malicia al sentir alterada el aura de su esposo y la prescencia de otro conocido.

_-Vaya Inuyasha, al parecer ya te enteraste de tu amada por el monje, esto se va a poner muy interesante._

De regreso con ellos Miroku veia a un desconcertado hanyou verlo con y oirlo con incredulidad.

-Si amigo, lo lamento, pero al parecer la Srta. Kagome y tu hermano parece quese enamoraron.

Completamente palido Inu nego varias veces moviendo sus manos y muerto de miedo le dijo:

-No, no...!No puede ser cierto! !Ella, ella...Ella!-

-Ella... ¿Que?-Inquirio el monje.

-!Ella me ama Miroku! !Lo puedo sentir en mi ser! Y si no pude buscarla fue porque el pozo nunca mas se pudo abrir !Tu lo sabes!-Dijo perdiendo el control mientras tomaba a su amigo por los hombros y lo sangoloteaba.

-Perdoname Inuyasha pero es la verdad !Yo los vi! Y comprende, ya pasaron 7 años y ella es muy probable que haya dejado de amarte y mas cuando tu elegiste quedarte con ...Ella. !Comprendela por favor! !Ademas recuerda que tu ya estas casado y tienes dos hijos!

Al escuchar eso Inuyasha no le contesto, completamente deconcertado salio corriendo rumbo al castillo de su hermano mientras pensaba:

_-!No, no! Kagome no puede amar a ese infeliz insensible de Seschomaru...Algo tuvo que hacerle o forzarla !Eso es! De seguro el muy maldito le ordeno a alguna de sus brujas y hechizeras que tiene a su servicio que algo le hicieran a Kagome para ayudarla, ella...Jamas aceptaria a ese malnacido, por que me ama...Ella me ama y sabra comprender porque no fui a buscarla, debe de entender que mi compromiso moral con Kykyo era irrompible, Pero juntos podriamos hayar una solucion para vernos sin que ella se enterara !Estoy seguro que me comprendera!...Espera por mi Kagome, pronto estaremos juntos!_-Penso completamente desesperado y corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin saber que una gargola habia visto la escena, sonrio y salio volando a gran velocidad al castillo de su amo.

Asi, al atardecer mientras Rin, Kagome y el lord comian en los amplios palacios del jardin un oficial de la guardia real se acerco a una prudente distancia del trio y el lord se puso de pie a ver que queria el hombre el cual con un tono de voz suave le dijo:

-Mi señor, el hanyou hizo contacto con el monje ¿Quiere que lo detengamos?

El lord sonrio y le dijo:

-Dejen que ese idiota entre al castillo y que crea que ha podido burlar la vigilancia cuando lo ubiquen finjn que estan hablando y digan que me encuentro con la mujer en mis habitaciones...El resto dejenlo de mi parte ¿Comprendio?

El hombre asintio y se marcho del lugar. Y asi el tiempo sigui su marcha, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la noche comenzaba a cubrir con su manto negro el cielo, un cansado y adolorido Inuyasha llegaba a las afueras del castillo y penso:

_-Amparado con la noche me sera facil entrar al castillo y asi podre ver a kagome, ademas con esta escencia que me dio la anciana Kaede antes de morir Seschomaru no podra detectar mi olor._

Momentos despues Inu comenzo a escalar un muro del castillo para entrar ignorando que era vigilado desde el principio y un vigia dijo a un guardia:

-Informen al amo que su medio hermano esta entrando al castillo y cuando pase por las cuadrillas de vigilancia hagan que el los escuche hablando diciendo que el lord se encuentra en sus habitaciones con la mujer.

-Mientras tanto en los jardines del palacio, Rin ya se habia ido a dormir y Seschomaru abrazaba a la hermosa Kagome por la espalda y besandola en su cuello para despues pegarla a un tronco de un frondoso arbol y le dijo:

-Kagome, es muy posible que esta sea la ultima noche en que nos veamos, por favor volvamos a repetir ese momento que pasamos anoche ¿Si?-Dijo el lord besandola en su sedoso cuello mientras ella echaba hacia atras su cuello, incapaz de negarse ella asintio y entre gemidos de placer le dijo:

-De...Acuerdo Seschomaru...Una noche mas...Por favor hazme feliz como lo hiciste anoche.

-Confia en mi...Sera una noche innolvidable para nosotros.

Y asi los dos enfilaron a la habitacion donde una noche antes habian pasado un ardiente momento e ignorando (Solo por kagome) que oculto entre la sombras un incredulo Hanyou no podia creer lo que habia visto.

_-No, por favor, esto no puede ser verdad, Kagome que hermosa te has puesto...Pero ¿Por que besaste a Seschomaru, no...Dime que no es cierto._

Inuyasha no sabia que este seria el principo de la peor noche de su vida.

!Je, je! Despues de una eternidad reiniciamos este lujurioso y pervrtido Fic.

**!NIÑAS Y MOCOSAS LUJURIOSAS! !VUELVO A ADVERTIRLES! !ESTE FIC NO ES PARA QUE USTEDES LO LEAN!**

Proximo capitulo:

**-!AAAHHHHHHHH! !OHHH! !AAAHHHHH!**

Asi, mientras esos ardientes gemidos excitaban cada vez mas a su hermoso amante para otra persona cada gemido de ella era como una cruel estocada en su corazon y en sus sentimientos y una lagrima recorrio por una de sus mejillas.

Y asi, entre la ardiente posesion el supremo lord le dijo tranquilamente a la hembra sin dejar de penetrarla apasionadamente:

-¿Te gusta?

Entre jadeos con muchos problemas Kagome le dijo:

-!Ahhh! !Ahhh! !Si!...!Si!

-¿Si que?-Dijo divertido, ella ladeando su cabeza apreto mas sus ojos y con problemas le dijo

-!Ugghh! !Ahhh! !Si! !Si, me gusta mucho! Por favor...No te detengas-Finalizo avergonzada por lo ultimo que dijo y su sensual amante le dijo:

-Tus deseos son ordenes, solamente un perfecto imbecil se atreveria a rechazar semejante orden-Finalizo viendo de reojo a la ventana que tenia varias frondosas ramas y que sin ningun problema podria...Ocultar a alguien. Y ese "alguien" sintio morirse al escuchar eso y penso mientras avergonzado agachaba su cabeza:

_-Es verdad, eso es lo que soy, si no hubiera sido tan idiota por considerar que mi honor asi me lo exigia Kagome y yo podriamos haber..._

Continuara...


	16. Noche de tristeza y soledad (2da Parte)

Noche de llanto y dolor (2da. Parte)

Oculto entre las sombras y encima de las ramas de un frondoso arbol Inuyasha no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, Kagome la joven que vino del futuro para despertarlo de su sueño de mas de 50 años y de la cual lentamente se enamoro, estaba ahora, 7 años despues, en una sensual y voluptuosa hermbra, hermosa y bella. Las ropas que usaba iban muy pegadas a su cuerpo que parecian una segunda piel y haciendo resaltar sus atributos de una manera formidable y haciendo que el hanyou tragara saliva al fijar su mirada en sus hermosas nalgas, las cuales se elevaban un poco debido a los zapaton de tacon de punta que usaba, la camisa blanca de manga larga proporcionaba un generoso escote que hizo a Inu abrir un poco mas sus ojos y su boca al ver la piel blanca de sus carnosos senos, el se avergonzo un poco de si mismo al sentir una leve ereccion al ver ese par de masas de carne que arecian invitarlo a lamberlas y chuparlas. Mas sin emabrgo, toda esa excitacion que estaba teniendo de ver el nuevo fisico de su amada se vino abajo y la depresion y tristeza suprimieron a su excitacion cuando vio como ella era abrazada por su hermano y la besaba ardientemente en sus jugosos y rojos labios carmesia desconsolacion hizo acto de presencia cuando vio como ella abrazaba con sus brazos el cuello de su apuesto hermano y correspondia a la caricia con la misma intensidad.

_-No, no Kagome ¿Por que lo estas haciendo?...No, no puede ser cierto lo que me dijo Miroku...Tu no puedes amar a mi hermano, siempre viste que fue un ser insensible, frio y de cruel caracter...¿Por que? ¿Por que ahora lo besas de esa manera?_

En silencio observo la escena sin saber que su dolor y tristeza apenas estaban comenzando. Inu abrio mas sus ojos, sin dar credito a lo que ahora vio, su hermano estaba masajeando lentamente con movimientos circulares el divino trasero de su amada sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna, como...Si lo disfrutara.

_-¿Por que lo haces Kagome? A ti jamas te gusto que Miroku te tocara el trasero y ahora pareces que disfrutas que te lo haga mi hermano...No,no, dime que no es cierto tu no pudiste...Haberte enamorado de el_.

Trago saliva y siguio observado la escena hasta que por fin el ardiente beso termino entonces su hermano dijo:

-Kagome, es muy probable que esta sea la ultima noche que pasemos juntos, por favor, me gustaria que vivieramos otra vez ese momento que compartimos anoche.

El sintiendo que su sangre se helaba al escuchar eso vio como ella le sonrio y le dijo:

-Claro Seschomaru, creeme que soy yo la que ansio volver a pasar ese maravillosa noche que me hiciste sentir mjuer por primera vez en mi vida, por favor vamos a tus sintio como algo dentro de su corazon se hacia pedazos.

Seschomaru aumento ligeramente la presion de su abrazo en ella y la atrajo mas a el y le dijo al oido, pero lo suifiente para que alguien lo escuchara.

-Te advierto que no podre contenerme y te hare el amor de una forma mas apasionada y...Salvaje, quizas nunca te volvere a tener en mis brazos asi que quiero tener una noche inolvidable contigo ¿De acuerdo?

Sonrojandase ella le dijo timidamente:

-Es...Esta bien, estoy en tus manos...Supongo que soportare todo.

Seschomaru la beso nuevamente y entre besos sin despegar sus labios de los de ella le dijo:

-Ayer te hize el amor de una manera suave y delicada por el hecho de que me entregaste tu virgnidad, pero ahora que ya te has convertido en mujer dejame enseñarte los caminos del gozo y el placer sexual pero muchos mas ardientes y fogosos que los que viviste ayer.

-Mmmm...Mmmmm...Si...Lo deseo...Hazme tu mujer nuevamente...Mmmmm...Por favor Seschomaru-Dijo ella mientras besaba apasionadamente al apuesto adonis y sin saber que a una prudente distancia de ellos un Hanyou se mordia sus labios mientras una lagrima de dolor y tristeza rodaba su mejilla cuando supo que el amor de su vida le habia entregado su virginidad a su hermano, habian pasado 7 años en los cuales ella permanecio inmaculada...Hasta anoche, Inu por fin comprendio que tal vez Kagome lo estuvo esperando pero el jamas volvio...Sabia que la habia perdido y el dolor invadio su ser y vio como su amada abrazaba a su hermano por la cintura y se marchaban de ahi rumbo a sus habitaciones, sin poder evitarlo el los siguio y preparandose la peor.

_-No, no esto no puede ser, no Kagome dime que no ess cierto, por favor dime que no le entregaste tu virtud a mi hermano yo...Yo te amo, nuca pude ir a buscarte porque el pozo fue sellado ...Por favor, por favor, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo-_Pensaba ya con desesperacion al saber que quizas ya la habia perdido.

Al llegar a las habitaciones de Seschomaru se oculto curiosamente donde lo habia hecho Miroku y ahi sintio que su corazon se partia en mil pedazos. Adentro Sesshhomaru letamente y sin prisas comezaba a desvestir al amor de su vida, primero su blusa y la prenda que cubria sus senos cayeron al suelo dejando al descubierto y unos hermosos y dvinos senos quedaron al descubierto, Inu sin poder evitarlo tuvo una ereccion al ver esa apetitosa anatomia de su amada y luego con su corazon malrtecho vio com su hermano comenzba a desabrochar el pantalon de ella para bajarlo lentamente y dejar una sensual prenda verde cubriendo su mas valioso tesoro que tenia en su entrepierna, el pantalon finalmente se desprendio de su cuerpo y el se inclino quedando enfrente de la vagina de su amada, la miro como si buscara su aprovacion y con una timida sonrisa y acariciando la platinada cabellera de su hermano asintio con su cabeza, lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Inu al comprender lo que ella le habia autorizado a su hermano y asi muy triste vio como Seschomaru bajama la ultima prenda de ella dejando al descubierto un velludo triangulo invertido de pelo negro, el olor de su vagina era penetrante y olia a sexo sus agudos sentidos del olfato puideron percibirloclaramente y su ereccion se incremento mas, no pudo evitar poner ambas manos contra su pene buscando calmar su ardor, pero no pudo disfrutar la sensacion de placer en su miembro debido a la tirsteza que embargaba su corazon y de sus labios salio una muy debil suplica:

_-No, no por favor Kagome no lo hagas...Te lo suplico._

Pero la suplica nunca fue escuchada y con dolor vio como su hermano abrazaba a ella por su sensual y delicada cintura y comenzaba lentamente a lamber el sexo de su amada, la cual sujeto con sus manos la cabellera de su hermano y arqueo hacia atras su cuerpo cuando un profundo gemido de placer salio de sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos como muestra inequivoca de que estaba disfrutando la caricia:

-!Ohhhhhhhhh Seschomaru!-fue la voz que salio de sus labos y comenzando a provocarle la peor de las muertes al Hanyou que la amo con todo su corazon.

_-Kagome, perdoname...perdoname, por haberte fallado_-Penso Inu al ver a su amada siendo disfrutada por su bello hermano.

La luz de la luna timidamaente se asomaba al interior del cuarto del amo del castillo y mas una vela que se encontraba pegada en una pared daba la iluminacion suficiente para que cierto hanyou muy triste observara lo que ocurria con una pareja ahi adentro, su hermano y la mujer que era el amor de su vida, Kagome.

Grande, muy grande fue su sorpresa al ver el hermoso fisico que ella adquirio despues de 7 años de ausencia, la linda e inocente niña que habia conocido cuando lo ella lo desperto habia desaparecido para dar lugar a una sensual y hermosa hembra y que pudo haber sido suya, en efecto, su compañera que le pudo dar la verdadera felicidad que tanto busco por años. Por fin comprendio que la felicidad que tanto busco no era convertirse en un Demonio puro como su hermano gracias al poder de la perla, la cual la uso para devolverle la vida a su primer amor, pero no porque realmente la amara, sino por un compromiso moral, de respeto y casi de obligacion con Sango. Muy a su pesar dejo partir al amor de su vida para quedarse con Sango y hacerla feliz, vivir esa felicidad que pudieron tener si Naraku no hubiera intervenido. Y aunque quizas fue una felicidad fingida, cumplio su compromiso moral con ella hasta que la madre naturaleza lo recompenso con dos hijos, pero muy en el fondo de su corazon hubiera deseado que fueran de Kagome_._Inuyasha intento una vez regresar por ella, dudo, tenia miedo, incertidumbre de ver como ella reaccionaria al verlo nuevamente y cuando por fin se animo con mucho dolor comprendio que el pozo estaba sellado, no le sorprendio mucho el saber eso, el mejor que nadie sabia que habia sido ella la que habia hecho eso, era logico pensar que su amor del futuro queria comenzar una nueva vida y dejar en el pasodo todo lo vivido en el Sengoku pero muy en especial...A el.

Comprendiendo que nada podia hacer y dandole toda la razon se despidio de ella mentalmente y decidio seguir su vida pero triste por no hacer nada para volver a verla.

Sin embargo la sorpresa le llegaria como un balde de agua fria cuando Jacken le comunico que ella estaba nuevamente de regreso.

¿Que decirle? ¿Como confrortarla despues de lo ocurrido entre ellos dos? Grande fue su sorpesa al saber que estaba en el castillo de Seschomaru, salio a buscarla y con asombro descubrio a su mejor amigo todo golpeado y maltrecho sin embargo lo que mas lo impacto fue lo que el le dijo y combro su cuerpo de pies a cabeza:

_-"Inuyasha me temo que la señorita Kagome se enamoro de tu hermano y...Los vi besandose apasionadamente."_

El se nego a aceptarlo, sabia que habia un lazo unico entre ellos y que jamas Kagome lo traicionario asi pasaran muchos años sin verse, el estaba seguro de algo, ella lo amaba incondicionalmente, sin embargo al llegar a su castillo y verlos besarse apasionadamente destrozo su corazon y sus sentimientos y mas cuando ella le pidio a su hermano ir a sus habitaciones y repetir el ardiente momento que vivieron la noche anterior en donde ella le entrego su virginidad. Esa ultima frase retumbo en su cabeza infinidad de veces poniendolo en una depresion y mas cuando en sus habitaciones Sesshomaru desvestia tranquilamente a la mujer que tanto amaba sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna.

_-¿Por que Kagome? ¿Por que permites que te desnude?-_Pregunto mentalmente Inu mientras la tristeza inundo su corazon, no pudo negar que se impacto de sobremanera al ver el desnudo cuerpo de su amada y sus instintos sexuales se despertaron provocandole una involuntaria ereccion. Pero lo mas cruel fue ver como su hermano le comenzo a lamber su ... mientras ella lo disfrutaba dando suaves gemidos de placer mientras echaba hacia atras su cuello y arqueaba su cuerpo, su hermano la abrazo por su sensual cintura e introdujo mas su lengua en... de ella y que debido a las caricias recibidas emano un humedad en su ... que proujo que la lujuria invadiera su ser y por ende el de su hermano. Sintio un profundo odio cuando vio como el se desnudo y mostrandole su enorme ... a Kagome sin pudor alguno, para despues besarla apasionadamente y con mucho cuidado recostarla en la cama y lo escucho decir:

-Relajate Kagome, dejame hacer el resto a mi.

Ella asintio y cerro sus ojos y con tristeza Inuyasha vio como su hemano se puso encima de su amada la cual timidamente lo abrazo apor su cintura para despues pasar sus manos acariciando sus omoplatos.

Abrazados comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras el frotaba con pasion su ... sobre el suave vientre de ella ante la triste mirada de Inu el cual se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo.

_-No,no Kagome...Te lo suplico no lo sigas besando y abrazando_-Penso el mientras sentia como su corazon se hacia mil pedazos. Asi estuvieron entrelazados y besandose por casi 5 minutos hasta que Sesshomaru le dijo mirandola a sus ojos chocolate:

-Preparate, esta noche no podre controlarme y estoy ardiendo en deseos de poseer salvajemente tu cuerpo.

Kagome timidamente asintio ¿Para que negarlo? !Ella tambien lo deseaba! Era una mujer con deseos normales por amar y ser amada ¿Y que mejor manera que el hombre mas bello y hermoso que haya conocido? Era verdad habia amado mucho a Inuyasha pero su paciencia por fin, despues de 7 largos años, llego a su fin y sin mas que pensar cerro sus ojos y le ofrecio sus jugosos labios rojo carmesi, Sesshomaru sonrio y los acepto, ambos labios fueron fusionados por un ardiente y apasionado beso por cortesia de su hermoso amante y mientras ella disfrutaba la ardiente caricia nunca penso en la horrible muerte en vida que le daria al hombre que jamas habia dejado de amarla, Inuyasha, el cual solo hizo lo unico que podia hacer: Observar.

Inu sabia perfectamente que no podia hacer nada, Kagome no era suya, no tenia ningun deecho moral o de amor sobre ella, el mismo la rechazo cuando decidio quedarse con Sango y ahora...Tendria que pagar las consecuencias.

Sessomaru acomodo con delicadeza a Kagome en la cama tomando los tobillos de ella y levantandolos con suavidad y colocandolos por encima de sus hombros y dejandola en una posicion ideal para ser... el la miro fijamente, como si buscara su aprobacion, timidamente ella asintio, su vagina estaba ... y para un persona con agudos sentidos del olfato ese olor lo estaba llevando a la locura del extasis, mientras que para otro con los mismos sentidos lo estaba llevando al llanto y dolor. Sesshomaru apoyo sus manos a la altura de los hombros de ella y..., con un movimiento suave pero que de un solo empujon introdujo su enorme ...

**-!OOOOHHHHHHH!**-Fue el enorme gemido de placer que salio de sus labios mientras echaba hacia atras su nuca comenzaba a jadear rapidamente mientras su cuerpo se retorcia en deliciosas ondas de placer. Seshhomaru sonrio y lentamente comenzo a... pero con mas pasion en cada ... Kagome coloco sus manos en las caderas de ei como invitandolo a que siguiera haciendo de la misma manera, Sesshomuru realmente no necesitaba ese tipo de invitacion y continuo dandole al placer al cuerpo de ella comenzando a ... haciendo que la hermosa hembra cuyo cuerpo parecia haber sido diseñado para hacer el amor lanzo... de placer.

**-!AAAHHHHHHHH! !OHHH! !AAAHHHHH!**

Asi, mientras esos ardientes gemidos excitaban cada vez mas a su hermoso amante para otra persona cada gemido de ella era como una cruel estocada en su corazon y en sus sentimientos y una lagrima recorrio por una de sus mejillas.

Y asi, entre la ardiente posesion el supremo lord le dijo tranquilamente a la hembra sin dejar de penetrarla apasionadamente:

-¿Te gusta?

Entre jadeos con muchos problemas Kagome le dijo:

-...

-¿Si que?-Dijo divertido, ella ladeando su cabeza apreto mas sus ojos y con problemas le dijo

-... Por favor...No te detengas-Finalizo avergonzada por lo ultimo que dijo y su sensual amante le dijo:

-Tus deseos son ordenes, solamente un perfecto imbecil se atreveria a rechazar semejante orden-Finalizo viendo de reojo a la ventana que tenia varias frondosas ramas y que sin ningun problema podria...Ocultar a alguien. Y ese "alguien" sintio morirse al escuchar eso y penso mientras avergonzado agachaba su cabeza:

_-Es verdad, eso es lo que soy, si no hubiera sido tan idiota por considerar que mi honor asi me lo exigia Kagome y yo podriamos haber..._

...Fue el ... que lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lentamente sin poder evitarlo levanto su mirada para ver a la mujer que tanto amo tener una expresion de placer en su bello rostro mientras era... no, mas bien bien ... por su hermano y sabiendo de antemano que el pudo tener a su disposicion ese sensual y provocativo cuerpo...Si hubiera hecho la decision que le mandaba su corazon y no su honor y orgullo.

Sesshomaru comenzo a ... hasta que suavemente se detuvo, con algo de desconcierto ella pregunto con sus ojos entreabiertos y jadeando fuertemente:

-¿Eh? ¿Que...Que...Pa...Sa?

El hermoso ser le sonrio y le dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente el fatigado rostro d ella:

-Tranquila, la noche es muy joven y no quiero terminar aun, recuerda lo que te dije, tal vez esta sea nuestra ultima noche juntos y quiero gozarte al maximo ¿Entiendes?

Ella con una debil sonrisa por el esfuerzo realizado asintio suavemente e inconcientemente el ardor sexual en su cuerpo se incremento mas. Por su parte alguien ahi afuera solo queria morirse.

-Ven-Dijo el mienrtas la ayudaba a levantarse, Kagome sumisa obedecio y el la acerco al bode de la cama mientras su amante se arrodilla al frente, dejando su ..., Kagome sonrie, levanta sus rodillas y abre sus ...y recibe con pasion a su pareja el cual ..., Kagome lentamente echa hacia atras su cuello ofreciendoselo mientras cierra sus ojos preparandose para lo que tanto desea, siente la punta del ... y entonces:

**...**Es el feurte...que da al sentir el ...en ella de un solo golpe, sintiendo como los...

-Divina, simplemente eres hermosa Kagome...!Te deseo tanto!-Le dijo con su varonil y seductora voz mientras besaba y lambia apasionadamente sus ... y dandole espamos de placer a su dueña la cual iba directamente del extasis a la locura del placer.

-...El gemido de placer inundo la habitacion y sin poder evitarlo envolvio a su hombre con sus piernas mientras el se deleitaba con los divinos y jugosos... de ella. La luna timdamente alumbro con su luz la habiatcion como si quisiera ser testigo del ardiente momento y haciendo que otra persona llorara amargamente meintras veia al amor de su vida siendo ...y haciendola a ella muy feliz y el mejor que nadie sabia que el pudo ser la persona que podia estar amando a su amada Kagome y no su hermano.

...apasionadamente la hermosa hembra al sentir en el interior de su ser el ... del su sensual y apuesto amante el cual le daba la felicidad que tanto anhelo por 7 largos años y una lagrima de tristeza recorrio una mejilla al recordar involuntariamente al hombre por el cual espero todo ese tiempo.

-¿Te gusta esto tambien Kagome? ¿Deseas que continue?-Dijo la voz varonil que la hizo olvidar inmediatamente a su primer y...Unico amor.

...-Suplico ella olvidandose del pudor y la verguenza y queriendo disfrutar al maximo el placer sexual que tanto se reprimio por mucho tiempo y asi, los amantes se entregaron a los caminos del placer y deseo carnal. Por un rato los ...inundno el cuarto y haciendo que con grito de placer de ella cierta persona con sus labios enrojecidos de lagrimas sintiera morirse, pero lo que lo avergozaba de si mismo era tener una enorme ... al ver a su amada estar siendo poseida salvajemente por su hermano y verla a ella disfrutar al maximo esas ..., sin poder eviatrlo y a pesar de la enorme tristeza que embargaba su corazon lentamente comenzo a ...

_-Perdoname Kagome, perdoname por la canallada que estoy haciendo al invadir tu intimidad sin derecho a hacerlo...Dios he caida tan bajo, que Miroku jamas se atreveria a hacer algo tan denigrante como lo que yo estoy haciendo._

-!Achuuuu!-Estornudo un monje el cual no pudo evitar pensar en su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de cierto demonio que por ahi dicen es el simbolo sexual de la serie, mas especificamente en sus habitaciones personales.

**...-F**ue el feroz grito de placer que salio de los labios de una hembra al sentir en su cuerpo un poderoso orgasmo que inundo de placer su cuerpo al tiempo que abrazaba y enterraba sus uñas en la herculeana espalda de su bello amante mientras estiraba al maximo las puntas de sus pies mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por la ... Sesshomaru sonrio satisfecho y lentamente comenzo a disminuir la intensidad con la que ... a su hembra, su...l iba mucho mas alla de los limites de un humano normal y podia controlar a voluntad sus deseos de eyaculacion por lo que el tiempo de sexo y placer que podia darle a una mujer era...Por Mucho, mucho mas tiempo.

Kagome cayo de espaldas en la cama meintras ..., con su boca abierta y sus ojos cerrados, Sesshomaru observo con lujuria como los ... de ella se elevaban y bajaban de una manera erotica, coloco sus manos en ellos y comenzo a ...y le dijo:

-¿Lo estas disfrutando Kagome? La noche es joven...Muy joven y puedo darte placer, mucho mas placer ¿Quieres que sigamos?

Jadeando profundamente y esbozando una timida sonrisa ella dijo con algunos problemas:

...

Sonriendo el hermoso Adan dijo:

-Lo se, comprendo lo mucho que sufriste por estar esperando a cierto imbecil, pero dame la oportunidad de hacer que lo olvides.

Ella acaricio el bello rostro de el con sus manos y le dijo:

-Si...Por favor...Hazlo.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces al escuchar eso-Dijo Mirando de reojo a la ventana y sonriendo en su interior al escuchar el callado llanto de dolor y tristeza de alguien que se ocultaba ahi afuera.

_-Inuyasha, voy a hacer que sufras hasta lo mas intimo de tu ser por haber abandonado a la mujer que tanto te amo y pudo haber sido tuya._

Y asi, busco los labios de ella y los fusiono en un ardiento beso el cual fue correspondido mientras era abrazado por unos suaves brazos por su cuello y buscando saborear sus labios. Mientras afuera de la habitacion hincado en el suelo, tapandose su boca con ambas manos para no soltar un desgarrador llanto de dolor, Inuyasha Taisho lloraba amargamente al sentir como si una Katana hubiera atravesado su corazon al escuchar lo que su hermano dijo:

_-Kagome !Snif! !Snif!...Perdoname, perdoname...Te lo ruego, te...Lo suplico...Dame una oportunidad de tener tu corazon nuevamente...Por favor._

La luna como si se compadeciera del hanyou se oculto detras de unas nubes grises como si quisiera respetar el llanto, dolor y sufrimiento del pobre ser que comprendia que habia perdido al VERDADERO amor de su vida.

Continuara...

Hola a todos y muy especialmente a todas por seguir leyendo mi fic.

Como habran visto hay una _**ligera**_ censura en los dialogos para evitar claro, que las pervertidas y lujuriosas niñas menores de edad que les gustan leer COSAS QUE NO DEBEN vayan a sufrir algun daño psicologico o un trauma.

Y por supuesto para las lectoras de la sociedad de la moral y las buenas costumbres no demanden en cancelar esta historia a los administradores del foro.

Un saludo y nos leemos mañana...Felices fiestas y divinas vacaciones.


	17. Noche de tristeza y soledad (3ra Parte)

**Noche de llanto y dolor (3ra. Parte)**

La noche aun era muy joven para una pareja de amantes que habian disfrutado una ardiente sesion de sexo y tomaban un pequeño descanso abrazandose. Ella una hermosa y sensual mujer de 22 años con un exquisito cuerpo diseñado para practicar el deporte del amor descansaba su cabeza en el fornido y musculoso cuerpo de su amante, un ser que por su belleza fisica era considerado como el_**prototipo perfecto**_** de la belleza masculina **por el genero femenino y ella, una mujer del futuro era la agraciada de haber disfrutado el poder varonil de semejante adonis. Acariciando su largo y sedosa cabellera el, uno o quizas el ser mas poderoso de ese mundo le dijo con su varonil y seductora voz.

-¿Todo bien? ¿No te he lastimado? Te dije que esta vez no podria contenerme.

Ella disfrutando el estar descando su cuerpo en el desnudo cuerpo de su amante y con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios rojo carmesi le dijo:

-¿Lastimarme? Mmmm...Para nada...fue maravilloso-Finalizo acariciando con los dedos de su mano izquierda una de las tetillas del ser conocido como Sesshomaru, un nombre que hacia temblar a todo ente viviente del sengoku. Asi estuvieron por un espacio de diez minutos abrazados, sin decir nada, disfrutando el cuerpo el cuerpo del uno del otro, entonces ella coloco su pierna encima de el para sentir algo duro y caliente en su muslo.

-Oh Dios-Dijo ella sonrojandose al sentir ese duro pedazo de carne en su pierna, sintio que el hermoso ser la abrazo ligermanete mas fuerte y le dijo:

-Perdoname Kagome, no puedo nada...Te necesito...La noche es joven y tenemos mucho, pero mucho que disfrutar.

-Pense que no me lo pedirias-Dijo ella acercando su rostro al de el, cerrando sus ojos y ofreciendole sus labios, los cuales ya estaban ligeramente hinchados debido a los apasionados besos que habia disfrutado con ese ente musculoso y perfectamente hermoso.

-Mmmmmm...Mmmmmmm-Fue el sonido que se escucho en el cuarto y que era como un tormento para los fino sentidos auditivos de cierto hanyou quien con su corazon hecho pedazos, observaba la escena.

_-Kagome...Kagome, ahora descubro que...Te amo mucho, mucho y no me importa para nada que estes disfrutando a mi hermano yo...Yo...!Snif! !Snif!_-Inuyasha bajo avergonzado de si mismo al comprobar lo que el era en realidad: Un cobarde que no tuvo las agallas para confesarle su amor y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su cobardia viendo a la mujer que tanto amo siendo poseida por su hermano y ella...Disfrutandolo, Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al saber que el pudo estar en el lugar de su hermano si no hubiera sido tan...Cobarde.

El beso termino y se miraron el uno al otro y el dijo:

-Te necesito, dejame hacerte mia otra vez.

Ella asintio y se hizo a un lado permitiendo que Sesshomaru se pusiera encima de ella, Kagome abrio sus piernas y cerro sus ojos y apreto sus dientes al sentir el duro ... lo abrazo por su cuello y el la abrazo por su cintura mientras con suavidad comenzaba a sacar y a meter su ...mientras ambos se deleitaban besandose, despues comenzo a besar su cuello para terminar lambiendo y saboreando sus erectos pezones y haciendo a la hermosa hembra gemir de placer. Ella abrio mas sus piernas y la...comenzo a ser poco a poco mas pasional y ...Salvaje.

**-!UUGHHHHHH!**-fue el gemido que dio Kagome al sentir como de un empujon el ...de su amante se introdujo hasta sus testiculos.

-!Ahhhhh! !Aaahhhhhhh!-fueron los gemidos que ella daba mientras sentia como su intimidad era ... de su poderoso amante, pero el dolor poco a poco paso a convertirse en placer y lo abrazo a su cintura como si no quisiera despegarse de el.

-¿Feliz?-Dijo el mientras lambia y besaba su sedoso cuello, entre jadeos ella le dijo:

-Si...Si..Mu...Mucho. Por favor...No te detengas.

-Como tu ordenes-Y asi, Sesshomaru continua disfrutando ese divino cuerpo el cual habia sido recien desflorado la noche pasada.

-!Ahhh! !Ahhhh!...!Ughhhh! !Diossssss!-Gemia de placer Kagome mientras oculto en las frondosas ramas, un hanyou con su cabeza agachada lloraba amargamente, el omnipotento, orgulloso y prepotente Inuyasha solo queria hacer una cosa...Morirse mientras veia con sus ojos irritados por tanto llorar a su amada disfrutar los placeres del sexo.

Kagome tenia sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta jadeando profundamente mientras varios "Ahhhhhh" salian de ella cuando sentia el enorme ... hasta el fondo, la forma en como entraba y salia... de una delicosa manera su ... mandandoles descargas de placer nunca antes recibidas que no se comparaban con las...que se hacia cuando tenia que mitigar su soledad. Sesshomaru al ver el placer que ella estaba sintiendo incremento con mas pasion la ardiente ... abrazandola fuertemente por su sensual cintura y comenzando a ... furiosamente haciendo que sus ... chocaran bruscamente con los ... de esa hembra hambrienta de sexo y que mantuvo un ayuno forzado por casi 7 años.

-!UUUGHHHH! !AAGHHHHH!-Fueron los ardientes gemidos que ella dio al sentirse brutalmente ... por su fogoso amante, gemidos de dolor mezclados con placer salian de su boca mientras su rostro formaba un rictus de dolor pero que al mismo tiempo de placer tambien y asi, por casi diez minutos Kagome fue llevada del extasis al placer hasta que esa ardiente posesion la llevo al climax nuevamente.

**-!AAHHHHHHHHH!**-Fue el ardiente gemido de pasion que dio cuando sientio en su cuerpo un poderoso ... que la llevo a los confines de la locura y al hacerlo undio sus uñas en la poderosa espalda de su amante mientras su cuerpo se estremecia de pieas a cabeza debido a la onda de placer que la inundaba por competo. Inuyasha con gran tristeza veia como su amada disfrutaba la brutal posesion sin recato alguno...Ahora, por fin comprendia que el venderia su alma al mismo Naraku con tal de estar en el lugar de su hermano, el llanto y dolor volvio a inundar su ser y una lagrima de tristeza rodo por una de sus mejillas.

Lentamente Sesshomaru siguio ...de Kagome buscando que ella descansara de la brutal posesion, Kagame respiraba profundamente buscando recuperar el oxigeno perdido por semejante esfuerzo para despues ser apasionadamente besada por su hermoso amante y ser corespondido de la misma manera, al terminar sin dejar de besarlo y abrazarlo ella le dijo:

-Mmmm (Sonido de besos) Gra..Mmmm-Cias Sesshomaru por este Mmmmm...Maravilloso momento que me diste Mmmmm...Nunca podre olvidarlo.

-Promete que nuca me olvidaras Mmmmm...Kagome, aun Mmmmm...Cuando en tu epoca estes haciendo el amor con otro hombre.

Sonriendo dejo de besarlo y acariciando su bello rostro con sus manos le dijo:

-Eso sera imposible, ninguna persona podria igualar la pasion con la cual me hiciste el amor, nunca por mas que quiera nuca podre olvidarte.

El sonrio y vovlio a fusionar sus labios con los de ella e internamente sonrio disfrutando el dolor que a alguien le producia haber escuhado eso ya que pudo oler la sal de las lagrimas que el emanaba.

Afueran incado de rodillas tapandose su boca con ambas manos buscando soltar un gemdio de dolor Inuyahsa pensaba triste y desconsolado:

_-No, no por favor Kagome...No digas eso, dame por favor una oportunidad...Te lo ruego, una sola, por favor !UNA SOLA!_

Inu sintio morirse al comprender una cosa: El ya tenia una compañera y con ella dos hijos ¿Como se supone que Kagome le iba a dar una nueva oportunidad? !El ya no tenia ningun derecho a exigirle eso!

Kagome, una vez mas, creo que ya que yo voy a alcanzar mi climax-Dijo una varonil voz que lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Si sesshomaru, estoy lista-Dijo ella segura de soportar otra brutal posesion, Inu sin saber como se asomo y vio como Sesshomaru estaba completamente recostado en la cama mientras Kagome se montaba sobre el.

-!Ohhhhhh!-Fue el gemido que dio mientras cerraba sus ojos mientras el enorme ... de Sesshomaru se introducia dentro de ella.

-Dejame ahora hacerte feliz-Le dijo con uan sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando la penetracion.

Ella implora jadeando de placer.

-!Ahhh! !Ahhhh! Si...Si hazlo...Te lo suplico

-Mmmmm...Realmente envidiare al hombre que tomes por esposo en tu mundo ya que el disfrutara todas las noches de placer que muchos personas hubieran desado tener con una hembra como tu- Sesshomaru mira de reojo la ventana y haciendo que alguien quisiera morirse de dolor y tristeza.

-Gra...Gracias-Entonces ella lentamente comenzo a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo mientras masajeaba con sus finas y delicadas manos el musculoso pecho de su amante.

-!Mmmmmm!-Ella gimio de placer y echo hacia atras su cuerpo al sentir en sus carnosos ...las manos de Sesshomaru comenzar a masajearselos y haciendo que sus ...se pusieran erectos. Asi por mas de diez minutos los amantes disfrutaron ese momento, finalmente sin poder contenerse mas Sesshomaru la abrazo fuertemente por su cintura !Y comenzo a ... furiosamente! Enterrando de un solo golpe su... hasta sus ...

**!AAAAHHHHH! !AAAHHH!**-fueron los ardinetes gemidos que dio mientras un rictus de dolor se formaba en su rostro al comenzar a ser ... sin misericordia alguna pero su dolor tambien reflejaba placer y goza al ser poseida por esa manera, su...inmediatamente emano un fluido de jugos ... haciendo que ella disfrutara al maximo la posesion y haciendo que los agudos sentidos de olfato de cierta persona actuaran sobre el y sin poser evitarlo comenzo a mastarubarse mientras veia a su amada ser practicamente ...

_-Kagome...Perodname por invadir tu intimidad sin derecho a hacerlo_-Penso muy triste Inu mientras seguia dandose auto placer.

-**!AAARGGGGHHHHHHHH!**!-Fue el ardiente gemido que el dio apretando sus ojos y sus dientes mientras ... furiosamente su esencia dentro de la matriz de Kagome, ella nuevamente pudo sentir no una, ni dos, sino tres poderosoas descargas del ... de Sesshomaru introducirse en su ... como colofon y punto final a la inolvidable noche de placer que tuvo con el ser mas hermoso que haya conocido en su vida, mucho mas que la persona que alguna vez llego amar y que penso que con el compartiria esta noches de placer. Finalmente cayo rendida en el pecho de su amante y lo abrazo mientras respiraba profundamente buscando recuperar el oxigeno perdido por el salveje esfuerzo realizado y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Afuera sin que ella lo supiera, una persona estaba afuera de la habitacion tirada en el suelo hecho un ovillo abrazandose el mismo y llorando amargamente despues de haber olido el...de su hermano introducirse en la... de ella.

_-No, no...!NOOOOOOO! La perdi, perdi a mi amada Kagome !NOOOO! ¿Que voy a hacer ahora? Pedoname Kagome, perdoname...Por favor, dame una oportunidad._

Inuyasha nunca supo cuanto tiempo ahi, hasta que escucho unos pasos acercarse a el, por su olor dedujo quien era y lentamente levanto su cabeza para ver a su poderoso y omnipotente hermano completamente desnudo y cruzados de brazos el cual le dijo con voz suave como si buscara no despertar a alguien.

-¿Disfrutaste el espectaculo hermano? Y tambien comprenderas cual imbecil eres al saber que esa mujer pudo haber sido totalmente tuya, ya que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Inu se levanto pero avergonzado bajo su mirada al suelo.

-Vela Inuyasha ¿No es divinamente hermosa?-Dijo el señalando con su mirada la cama donde Kagome dormia completamente desnuda con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras un ... salia de su ... Inu trago saliva al ver esa erotica vision.

-Fuiste su gran amor torpe, ella dio todo por ti cuando estuvo a tu lado, soño con entregarte su virginidad y darte un hijo ¿Y tu que hiciste? Darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa.-Dijo Sesshomaru dandole la estocada final de muerte a su hermano el cual cayo de rodillas admitiendo su culpabilidad y deseando morir ahi mismo.

-Y pensar que alguna vez me llamaste un ser insensible y ruin capaz de conocer los sentimientos de cariño y placer...Mmmmm...Algun dia me gustaria que platicaras con Rin para que te dijera lo cruel y malvado que soy segun tu. Mas bien el cruel es otra persona ¿No crees?-Termino esbozando una sonrisa y matando mas a su hermano del cual solo gruesas lagrimas caian al suelo.

Sesshomaru dio un produndo suspiro y le dijo:

-Vete Inuyahsa, aqui ya no tienes nada que hacer, te recomiendo que vayas con tu esposa y la hagas muy feliz, a ella y a los hijos que tienen.

Inu sintio como si una espada le hubiera partido la cabeza al escuchar eso.

-Ademas, hay algo que deberias considerar y...Muy seriamente.

Con problemas y sin levantar su cabeza Inu pregunta

-¿A... que te refieres?

-Tu esposa es una muy poderosa Miko ¿Crees acaso que ella no se ha dado cuenta ya de la presencia de su...Rival?

Inu abrio de sopeton sus ojos y la sangre se le helo al recoradr esa ultima frase que ella le dijo mientras esbozaba una curiosa sonrisa:

_-"...Cuando la veas, saludala de mi parte..."_

_-!Oh Dioses! No...No se referia a Rin...!NO! !Ella de seguro sabia que Kagome aqui ya se encontraba!_

Finalmente el dolor y la tristeza volvio a embargar su corazon y resignado penso:

-_Bueno...Ya que mas me da, yo...A pesar de tenerla como compañera y de haberme dado dos hijos finalmente comprendo que nunca deje de amar a Kagome ¿Que puede hacer? ¿Matarme? Honestamente seria lo mejor para mi...Despues de todo sera mi justo castigo cuando le diga que a pesar del maravilloso tiempo que vivimos juntos aun no puedo dejar de amar a Kagome aunque...Ella jamas corresponda a mis sentimientos._

Y asi, Inu mas muerto que vivo se levanto como un Zombi y cabizbajo, con la mirada completamente perdida comenzo a caminar.

Sonriendo su hermano dijo cruelmente:

-Sal por la puerta principal, mis guardias tiene ordenes de no tocarte, ve a tu aldea y disfruta tu vida con tu esposa y...Tus hijos.

Inu no dijo nada, siguio caminado lentamente hasta que se topo con la guardia de sesshoamru, ellos veian hasta con cierta lastima al hermano de su amo caminar como un muerto viviente, derrotado, humillado y acabado y reflejando un rictus de muerte en su rostro y asi con una fuerte lluvia que comenzaba a caer Inuaysha, el orgulloso y prepotente Hanyou que fue el unico ser que logro herir al omnipotente y supremo Lord del oeste se perdio en la oscuridad caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras una leve frase salia de sus labios de forma mecanica, una y otra vez:

-Perdoname Kagome...Perdoname.

Durante un buen rato Inuyasha caminando de manera mecanica a su hogar bajo una incesante lluvia y un frio incesante mientras las lagrimas inundaban su rostro empapado y sin saber que ceraca de ahi, en una pequeña colina alguien cruzada de brazos y protegida por una cupula de energia que la protegia del gelido ambiente observaba con molestia y hasta con lastima a Inu mientras varias serpientes como almas giraban alrededor de ella protegiendo a su dueña, la cual arquendo un ojo y esbozando una cinica sonrisa penso:

_-Mmmmm...Me pregunto ¿Que habras visto en el castillo de tu hermano para salir deprimido y moralmente destrozado esposo mio?_

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo:

Seshoomaru continua con su plan para seguir haciendo sufrir mas a su "querido" hermanito y platica con Kagome para convercerla de que antes de que regrese a su mundo deber experimentar el placer del sexo con machos de su especie ¿Y por que no comenzar con cierto monje lujurioso que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella?

Avance del proximo capitulo:

Kagome duda al principio pero finalmente comprende que a llegado el momento de corresponder a los sentimientos de monje y de esta manera convencerse a si misma que ya no tiene ningun lazo sentimental que la ate a cierto hanyou. Ademas, la idea de ser poseida por el lujurioso y calenturiento monje no podia negar que podria resultar...Interesante.

Pues seguimos con la historia, con su respectiva censurada debido a lo ya antes mencionado. Por cierto dentro de poco voy a reiniciar el fic "Los amantes de Kagome". Un saludo a todos(as) y diganle porfavor a las menores de edad, muy especialmente a las niñas que no deben de leer.


	18. Decisiones

Capitulo 18 Decisiones.

-El sol poco a poco comenzo a hacer su aparicion en el Sengoku y los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer comenzaron timidamente a alumbrar una habitacion en onde en la noche anterior se habia vivido una ardiente sesion de placer y extasis por haber practicado fogosamente el deporte del amor. Al sentir la leve luz en su rostro Kagome Higurashi la Miko del futuro lentamente abrio sus ojos y sonrio al verse nuevamente abrazada por el hermoso Daiyokai mientras ella descansaba su rostro en el musculoso pecho de su amante, una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar la ardiente MUY ardiente noche de placer que ese hermoso demonio le dio, cerro sus ojos y no pudo evitar evocar en su mente las imagenes de como Sesshomaru la hizo suya con varias poses sexuales, ella recordo que fueron cuatro en total y en cada una la hizo tener un poderoso y prolongado orgasmo que la hizo casi enloquecer de placer en cada una de ellas y la idea de vover a sentir esas sensaciones en su cuerpo no le desagradava en lo absoluto. Suspiro profundamente y luego muy triste comprendio que eso no podria ser posible, hoy tendrian una lucha encarnizada conra la orda de demonios que intentaba destruir a sus amigos y una vez que los derrotaran tendria que volver a su epoca y reiniciar la vida que tenia y nunca mas volveria a estar en los brazos de su fogoso amante. Sabia que no podia quedarse a vivir con el ya que seria injusto para Rin, la cual estaba enamorada de su amo y señor y con el tiempo Sesshomaru corresponderia a ese amor que su protegida le tenia y asi, con el tiempo ella se convertitia en la madre de los hijos de Sesshomaru. Kaome sabia que no tenia ningun derecho a interrumpir esa felicidad si se quedaba a vivir con ellos.

Fue entonces cuando sintio que una mano comenzaba a acariciar su larga y sedosa cabellera.

-Buen dia ¿Que tal dormiste?-Dijo una sensual y varonil que hizo que volviera a la realidad levnato su cara para ver al hombre que la habia hecho muy feliz anoche dandole el placer sexual que tanto anhelo tras un forzado ayuno de 7 años.

-Si Sesshomaru, dormi bien y todo gracias a ti...Fue una noche maravillosa que nunca podre olvidar en mi vida.-Dijo ella dandole una linda sonrisa, el asintio y busco los labios de Kagome la cual se los ofrecio inmediatamente, el beso fue suave y tranquilo pero buscando que se prolongara el mayor tiempo posible, al terminarlo se separaron lentamente.

El lord sonrio pero ella noto una mirada de lujuria en el y entonces el hermoso demonio levanto la sabana dejando al descubierto el desnudo cuerpo de ella y el suyo propio, Kagome se sonrojo al ver la enorme ereccion que tenia su amante y Sesshmaru dijo:

-Pero antes...

-Oh Dios-Dijo Kagome en un tono suave sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Sesshomaru se trepo en ella y comenzo a besarla fogosamente mientras sus brazos la apresaban por su sensual cintura, ella sumisa y sin oponer resistencia se dejo disfrutar e inconcientemente abrio sus piernas como si invintara al ...de Sesshomura a introducirse en ella, el Lord no lo penso dos veces y con su mano derecha acomodo su ... que despedia un olor a sexo y comenzo a... suavemente, sin prisa alguna y buscando no dañar a su hermosa amante.

-Ohhhhhh-Fue el suave gemido que ella dio al sentir el ... introducirse lentamente en ella hasta que sintio los... Sesshomaru comenzo a bajar besando el cuello de ella para llegar a sus hermosos y divinos senos y comenzar a laber y chupetear sus pezones color cafe intenso los cuales inmediatamente reaccionaron a la caricia poniendose erectos y enviando a su dueña una onda de placer.

-!Uuggggghhhhh!-Ella lanza apretando sus dientes un profundo gemido de placer mientras abraza a su fogoso amante por su espalda y enterrando sus uñas en su herculeana espalda. Ella apretaba sus dientes con fuerza al sentir como la penetracion se hacia mas fogosa a cada momento, una mezcla de dolor pero de enorme placer al mismo tiempo inundaba su ser al sentir el poderoso ... de el entrar y salir de ella sin mesericordia alguna.

-!Aaghhh! !Ahhhhh! !Uggggghh! !Aahhhhh!-Mezclandose los gemidos de dolor y placer salian de sus hermosos labios rojos carmesi para que despues el lord los callara por medio de una fogoso y ardiente beso y despues ella abriera su boca invitando a Sesshomaru a que introdujera su lengua dentro de ella. Sus lenguas comenzaron a entrelazarse una con otra mientras la ardiente penetracion constinuaba sin misericordia, su placer aumento mas cuando la mano derecha de el bajo hasta sus ... y comenzo a ...con movimeintos circulatorios, Sesshomaru abrio lo que mas pudo sus manos para poder acariciarlas a placer, recordo que por solo de verle el ... usando esos ajustadas prendas le hizo tener una ... y por eso ahora disfrutaba ese momento de poder acariciarle sin restriccion alguno esas divinas carnes.

-!Ahhhh! !Ahhhh!-Kagome seguia gimiendo mientras seguia siendo ... y excitando mas al lord. Ya para esos momentos sus cuerpos estaban completamente empapadas de sudor mezclandose los unos con los otros.

Sesshoamru giro suavemente su cuerpo para que ella quedara encima de el, ella abrio un poco sus piernas para que sus rodillas descansaran a un lado del cuerpo de su amante para disfrutar mas ... de su cuerpo, ademas en esa pose Sesshomaru pudo comenzar a manosear a placer con ambas manos las ... de Kagome que era lo que buscaba al ponerla encima de el, Kagome feliz frotaba sus nada mosdestos...con sus ...ya completamente...contra el musculoso pecho de Sesshomaru y fusionando sus labios con los de el en un apasionado y fogoso beso y asi de esa manera continuaron amandose sin prisa alguna ¿Acaso habia una mejor manera de comenzar el dia? Despertar y comenzar a ser amada por un ser divinamente bello y hermoso y que ademas era un experto en las artes amatorias, Kagome sabia que era una mujer con mucha, mucha suerte y que cualquier hembra ya fuera Youkai o humana con gusto venderia su alma al diablo con tal de estar en su lugar. Finalmente ella sentio como su amante la abrazo por la cintura y comenzo gradualmente a incrementar la ... de su enorme miembro dentro de ella, Kagome sabia lo que venia y levanto su cuerpo dejando a la vista de el sus divinos senos, Sessh sonrio y la sujeto por los codos de ella y comenzo a... con mas fogosidad jalando el cuerpo de ella hacia el por medio de sus brazos, ella arqueo hacia atras su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y de su boca entre abierta entre jadeos comenzo a lanzar gemidos de placer mientras eran vigorasamente...

-!Ahhhh! !Aahhh! !Se...Sesshomaru! -Gemia ella al sentir entrar y salir de su ajustada... el poderoso ...de su fogoso amante, por su parte dejo que ella disfrutara el sexo tanquilamente sin dejarse llevar por la pasion o la lujuria, el estaba sereno y tranquilo disfrutando el ver el rostro de ella gimiendo y el rictus que reflejada dolor pero placer al mismo al tiempo al estar siendo poseida, finalmente despues de casi 20 minutos en los que Kagome estuvo sumergida en un mar de placer y lujuria el hermoso ser apreto sus dientes y una muy poderosa descarga de su escencia inundo nuevamente la antes inmaculada matriz de ella impregnadola con su... Por su parte la receptora de ese liquido no pudo evitar desde el fondo de su corazon sentir una ligera tristeza y sentimiento de culpa al haber permitido que esa escencia invadiera su intimidad ya que antes ella hace muchos años se habia jurado a si misma que el ... que aceptaria en su matriz seria solamente el de una hanyou del que se habia enamorado profundamente...Muy triste y diferente fue la cruda realidad y ante las urgencias sexuales de su cuerpo claudico y se entrego al hermoso y bello hermano de el.

La ardiente sesion de sexo termino, se continuaron besando mientras Sesshomaru continuaba ... suavemente su aun ... en ella.

-Mmmmm...Vaya forma de comenzar el dia-Dijo ella sin dejar de besar a su apuesto amante.

-Perdoname Kagome, pero necesitaba poseerte por ultima vez y espero que una vez que regreses a tu mundo encuentres a un hombre digno de ti y vivas feliz.-Dijo el mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera de ella sin dejar de sacar e introducir su aun erecto miembro sobre la intimidad de ella.

-Gracias, yo espero que tambien seas feliz con Rin...Ella sera una gran esposa y una gran amante, ya lo veras.

-Mmmm...No lo dudo, pero fogosa y ardiente como tu quizas no.

No dijeron mas y se continauron besando hasta que finalmente el dijo mirandola fijamente.

-Tu amigo el monje tuvo que partir desde muy temprano para traer algunos hechizos y pocimas magicas para preparar el conjuro que enviara a ese demonio nuevamente al inframundo, llegara mañana casi al medio día.  
Al escuchar eso ella se sonrojo y desvió su mirada y tímidamente dijo:  
-Este yo...Bueno, hay algo que este quisiera que me aclararas:  
-¿Si?  
Sesshomaru arqueo un ojo sospechando que Kagome le iba a preguntar sobre el monje y le dijo:  
-Si la pregunta es con respecto al monje la respuesta es si.  
-¿Eh?  
Kagome lo miro parpadeando sus ojos, Seschomaru asintió y tranquilamente le dijo:  
-El nos estuvo espiando anoche mientras hacíamos el amor desde la ventana y te aseguro que lo vio todo...Absolutamente todo.  
-!Oh Dios!  
Kagome cubrió su avergonzado rostro en el pecho de Seschomaru y el comenzó a acariciar su larga y hermosa cabellera negra y le dijo:  
-Perdóname Kagome por no haberte dicho nada pero si lo hubiera hecho el maravilloso momento que estábamos viviendo se hubiera terminado y estaba tan excitado por hacerte mía que no me importo que ese monje nos estuviera viendo pero...Estoy seguro que tu también detectaste su presencia ¿O me equivoco?  
Completamente sonrojada ella separo su cabeza del pecho de Seschomaru y asintió sin atreverse a verlo:  
-¿Y porque no dijiste nada?  
Seschomaru sonrió viéndola y sabiendo de antemano la respuesta:  
-Su...Supongo que por lo mismo...No quería romper el ardiente momento que estábamos viviendo, pero...No estaba seguro de que el estuviera viéndonos, supongo que era por lo excitada que estaba y pensé que solo era mi imaginación.  
-Bueno y ahora que ya confirmaste tus sospechas ¿Que vas ha hacer?  
Ella dio un profundo suspiro y volvió a recostarse en el pecho de su amante y dijo ya mas calmada:  
-No se...Supongo que me va a dar mucha vergüenza verlo a la cara después de lo que vio.  
-¿Mmm? ¿Solo eso? ¿No quieres que lo castigue por haber invadido tu intimidad?  
Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza sin apartarla del pecho de Sesshomaru.  
-No, no tiene caso-Ella sonrie-Como dicen en mi mundo "Genio hasta la sepultura" y aun todavia no termino de quitarme el remordimiento por lo que le hice, yo...Con todo lo que ha vivido desde su separacion con Sango creo que ya sufrio demasiado.  
-¿Sabes? Cuando te dormiste fue a reclamarle por habernos estado espiando y cuando llegue a su cuarto lo encontré masturbándose y estaba muy feliz por algo que escucho:  
-¿Eh? ¿Y que fue que lo hizo tan feliz?  
-El haber escuchado de ti cuando dijiste que aceptarías entregarte a el si el te lo pidiera.

-!AY DIOS!  
Kagome sepulta nuevamente su rostro en el musculoso pecho del Adonis mientras el divertido, observaba salir una nube de vapor de la cabeza de Kagome. Siguió acariciando su cabellera y con un tono suave y tranquilo le contó lo ocurrido entre ellos:  
-Tranquila ya hable con el repecto a eso y le quedo claro que no te a decir nada ni muccho menos insinuarte algo porque si lo hace sus testiculos terminaran en su estomago despues que lo haya obligado a tragarselos, pero...Dime una cosa.  
-¿Si?  
-Kagome, una vez que regreses a tu mundo supongo que vas a buscar a un macho de tu especie para tomarlo como compañero ¿O me equivoco?  
-Errr..Bueno..Pues...Si-Fue su tímida respuesta  
Dime ¿No te gustaría tener sexo con uno de ellos antes de regresar a tu mundo?  
Kagome se volvió a sonrojar y tímidamente dijo:  
-¿Eh? ¿No es...Estarás pensando en...?  
Sesshomaru acercó su boca al oído de ella y le susurro en un tono sensual y erótico  
-¿No te gustaría hacer el amor con el hombre que te vio convertirte en mujer? ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que el momento que mas lo éxito fue cuando vio ... Estoy seguro que si te dejas poseer por ese monje te va ha hacer el amor de una manera salvaje y pasional ¿No te gustaría vivir esa experiencia?  
El vapor seguía saliendo de la cabeza de Kagome seguramente al estarse imaginando como era poseída por el lujurioso hombre.  
-Se sincera contigo Kagome, muy en fondo de tu corazón deseaste ser poseída por ese monje ¿No? Cumple tu fantasía, quizás nunca mas regreses a este lugar, ademas...¿No podrías con eso confirmar que ya no sientes absolutamente nada por esa basura que tengo por medio hermano?  
Kagome dio un profundo suspiro, se separo de Seschomaru y se sentó a un costado del colchón encorvada y colocando sus brazos en sus muslos y meditando profundamente en lo que su amante le había dicho, Seschomaru solo la veía sin decir nada hasta que ella sin verlo le dijo:  
-Pero...¿No dijiste que ya se había marchado?  
El vio hacia la ventana el hermoso amanecer

-Si, hace un par de horas, pero si envío a uno de mis guardias en una gargola lo puedes tener de regreso esta misma tarde y bueno, tendrían todo esa tarde y la noche para...Arreglar sus diferencias...Tu decides.  
Kagome se rasco su frente sin levantar su cabeza y por mucho que lo negara su deseo oscuro por Miroku la hizo claudicar y resignada el dijo:  
-Tráelo, por favor.  
-Sesshomaru le dio un beso en su frente

-Tus deseos son ordenes-Se levanto y se puso su bata y enfilo hacia afuera.

Kagome lo siguio con su mirada y al desaparecer de su vista penso:

_-Bueno...Pues finalmente re-inicie mi vida sexual como tanto deseaba...Pero quien iba a imaginar que las cosas serian de este modo yo...Despues que siempre soñe que fuera con Inuyasha mira nadamas a quien termine de entregarle mi nueva virginidad !Oh Dios! ¿Pero para que negarlo? !Fue tan maravilloso! Y ahora...!Ay por favor! No puedo creerlo...El, la persona que saboreo por primera vez mi intimidad, al que despues considere solamente un buen amigo pero ¿Por que lo niego? Muy en fondo de mi corazon despues de Inuyasha siempre soñe con ser poseida por su hermano y por...El monje. Y ahora el destino ha cumplido una de mis fantasias secretas y por lo que veo...Podre cumplir la segunda. Sango, yo...Perdoname por haber arruinado tu felicidad pero si me sirve como una disculpa esto ocurrio antes de que nos conocieramos...Perdoname._

Ella dio un profundo suspiro y busco ver el lado agradable de lo que iba a hacer.

_-Bueno ¿No quiero quitarme el remordimiento por lo que le hiciste Kagome? Es verdad, se lo merecia por lo que le hizo a sango pero tambien tienes que admitir que tu tuviste en gran parte la culpa, aunque haya sido de una manera indirecta...Bueno aqui tienes la respuesta...Cumple su mayor deseo, entregate a el y cumple todas las fantasias sexuales que tiene contigo...Vamos, no lo niegues, conociendo lo lujurioso y pervertido que es experimentaras una nueva forma del placer sexual muy diferente a la que te dio Sesshomaru y..._

En ese momento ella suspendio su monologo mental y una ligera onda fria de miedo recorrio su espalda y penso:

_-¿Eh? ¿U...Una nueva de...!Gulp! Pla...Placer sexual?_

Ella comprendio perfectamente porque podria tener una pequeña preocupacion, si estaba dispuesta a cumplir todas las fantasias sexuales del monje entonces sabia perfectamente cual era el **mayor deseo y obsesion enfermiza **que tenia Miroku sobre una mujer y ella mejor que nadie lo habia vivido en carne propia con todos los acosos sexuales que habia sufrido, finalmente despues de mucho pensarlo dio un profundo suspiro y se recosto en la cama con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, habia tomado una decision ¿Que mejor persona que el para entregarle su_** "segunda virginidad"**_?

Entonces coloco la palma de su mano derecha encima de sus ojos y penso resignada:

_-!Ay madre mia!...Ojala y no me vaya a doler mucho._

En ese momento Seschomaru llego, su bata estaba completamente abierto dejando al descubierto su fisico perfecto y...Su enorme virilidad se acerco a ella y le dio un amoro beso en su boca.

-Salgamos a desayunar con Rin.

Ella asintio y lentamente se separaron. Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el enorme ... que le habia dado placer y la habia convertido en mujer por segunda vez en su vida. Sesshomaru se puso detras de ella y la abrazo por su cintura pidiendo que se levantara, ella lo hizo, Sessho comenzo a besarla por su cuello y le dijo:

-Kagome, quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Si?-Dijo ella cerrando sus ojos mientras disfrutaba la caricia de su amante.

-Quisiera que me dejaras un recuerdo de estas noches que pasamos juntos-Le susurro al oido.

-Mmmm?...¿Y que deseas?-Pregunto curiosa sin abrir sus ojos

-Tu ropa interior, quiero tenerla como recuerdo-Dijo el lord mientras le lambia su oido. Kagome abrio sus ojos de sopeton y con verguenza le dijo:

-¿Mi...Ropa interior?

-Si Kagome, esas prendas que me enloquecio cuando te la vi usando...¿Me la obsequiaras?

Sabiendo que Sesshomaru no aceptaria un "no" como respuesta asintio con la cabeza, el sonrio y le dijo:

-Ponte tu ropa

-Este...¿Sabes? Quisiera bañarme antes.

Sessho sonrio y le dijo esbozando una cinica sonrisa:

-No...Quiero te pongas tu ropa asi.

-Dios...Pero estoy empapada de sudor y...Me siento un poco incomoda-Dijo ella bajando su mirada y viendo su cuerpo humedecido de sudor por lo realizado anoche y hace un momento.

-Quiero verte usar tu ropa pero sabiendo que no llevas nada puesto debajo de el y que huelas a mi, eso me excita mucho.

Kagome trago saliva una extraña onda de desconocida excitacion invadio su cuerpo al imaginarse enfrente de los soldados de Sesshomaru con su ropa super ceñida que se le pegaba como una segunda piel, sin nada puesto debajo de ella y oliendo a Sesshomaru, dando un suspiro de resignacion y sabiendo que no podia negarle nada a Sesshomaru dijo:

-De acuerdo...Como tu digas.

Sessho le entrego sus pantalones y ella se los puso, para despues ponerse su blusa blanca, la cual debido al sudor se le pego como una segunda piel y marcando debajo de esa delgada tela sus pezones los cuales resaltaban sin ningun problema a la luz del dia.

-Divina, simplemente te ves hermosa-dijo el lord abrazandola por la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al de ella, Kagome se dejo llevar cerrando sus ojos y ofreciendole a su apuesto amante sus labios el cual los acepto fusionandolos en una ardidente y sensual beso, ella se cimbro al sentir como el erecto miembro del Daiyokai se frotaba con su vagina y sentia una desacion nada desagradable al sentir en la piel de su entrepierna el rozamiento directo con la tela de su pantalon.

Al terminar el ardiente beso se separaron lentamente y el le dijo:

-Vamos a desayunar, doy una revision a mis tropas y nos marchamos ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintio y salieron de la habitacion del lord, desayunaron tranquilamente con Rin, la cual dulce e inocente no noto los pezones de Kagome que se traslucian sobre la delgada tela de su blusa.

Al terminar Kagome se despidio de Rin y muy a su pesar Sesshomaru permitio que la linda niña le diera un fuerte abrazo deseandole suerte en la batalla y rogandole que llegara sano y salvo, Sessho solo giro hacia atras sus ojos y acarcio la cabellera de ella con una mano ante la divertida mirada de Kagome.

-Deberias de acostumbrarte a ese tipo de cariños Sesshomaru, creeme dentro de un par de años Rin se pondra muy hermosa y supongo que no es necesario decirte que va a pasar entre uds. Dos-Dijo Kagome mientras caminaban por el patio principal de su palacio.

-Mhhh-Fue lo unico que salio de sus labios sin verla mirando fijamente a 2 personas que se acercaban a ellos.

-Señor-Dijeron al unisono dos demonios altos y vistiendo armaduras militares los cuales pusieron una rodilla en el suelo mostrandole sumison y respeto al omnipotente lord.

-De pie mis generales ¿Todo listo?-Dijo en su clasico tono serio y seco

Ellos se levantaron y uno dijo:

-Asi es mi señor 4 tropas, dos asignadas a Yushho y las otras dos a mi.

-Bien, partimos antes de medio dia.

-Si mi...-De repente ellos dejaron de hablar al notar a la hermosa hembra humana de un rostro sensual, larga cabellera negra y usando extrañas ropas que se le pegaban como una segunda piel delineando a la perfeccion las curvas de su exquisito cuerpo, pero lo que mas les impacto fue la prenda blanca que cubria su pecho, muy pegada a su piel y que marcaba sin ningun problema los pezones de sus carnosos senos y mas aun el penetrante olor a sexo que ella despedia y que pudieron ser captado sin nungun problema por los agudos sentidos olfativos de ellos, sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a sudar y a temblar de excitacion, por su parte Kagome sintio una sensacion rara en su cuerpo al sentir la ardiente mirada que recibia de los dos apuestos generales y de como era desnudada con la mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo señores?-Dijo Sesshomaru esbozando una cinica sonrisa y haciendo que sus hombres salieran de sopeton de las fantasias sexuales que estaban teniendo con la provocativa hembra humana.

-¿EEHH? !NO NADA SEÑOR! !CON SU PERMISO!-Dijeron muertos de terror al pensar que su amo pudo leer sus pensamientos y por ende morir ahi mismo por atreverse a ver de esa manera a la que seguramente era su amante, hicieron una profunda reverencia y mas rapida que inmediatamente salieron corriendo del lugar. Sesshomaru sonrio maquiavelicamente al imagenarse la reaccion que tendria su hermano al ver a Kagome y penso:

_-Mmmm...Como voy a disfrutar ese momento cuando ese imbecil vea a la hembra que perdio y que pudo ser toda suya... Y todo por cumplir su compromiso moral con su otra Miko._

-Por su parte Kagome se abrazo a si misma y bajo apenada su cabeza debido a la onda de placer que invadio su cuerpo al sentir la ardiente mirada de lujuria de esos demonios sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Seguro que ya no amas al hibrido ese?

-Sin levantar su mirada Kagome movio su cabeza negativamente y le dijo:

-No Sesshoamru, ya no. Lo mio con el ya termino, por mucho que lo deseara ya no siento nada por el...Inclusive estoy segura que no sentiria nada de excitacion si hiciera el amor con el.

-Pero hacer el amor con otro hombre si te apetece ¿Verdad? No tienes por que avergonzarte, eras una hermosa mujer y eres ardiente por naturaleza y si no me equivoco cuando regreses a tu mundo lo primero que haras seras conseguirte un amante ¿O me equivoco?-Dijo el mirandola de reojo, apenada y algo sonrojada Kagome levemente asintio ¿Tan facil fue para Sesshomaru leer sus pensamientos?

Continuara...

Hola a todos y a todas. Seguimos con esta lujuriosa y pervertida historia, la cual sabemos eprfectamente que **no es apta para las niñas calenturientas ¿Verdad?:) ** Y recordemos, con su respectiva censura impedimos que el comite de moral y la decencia pida borrar este fic.

Gracias por seguirla leyendo, es increible casi 4,000 visitas un saludo y estamos en contacto.


	19. La propuesta para Miroku

Capitulo 19.- La propuesta a Miroku.

El monje Miroku veia desde las alturas el firmamento del Sengoku, trataba de grabarse cada imagen muy bien porque sospechaba que seria lo ultimo que veria cuando estuviera cara a cara con la mujer con la que se iba a encontrar, resignado suspiro y levanto su cabeza para ver a la enorme gargola que lo iba cargando con su brazo derecho y pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

El mosntruo lo vio de reojo y le dijo:

-¿Que pasa monje? Te veo preocupado.

Miroku volvio a dar un profundo suspiro de resignacion y miro lo hermoso que se veia el Sengoku desde las alturas.

-¿Eh? Ah...No, nada solo que creo que cuando me encuentre con la Srta. Kagome sere cadaver...Por segunda y ultima vez.

La gargola sonrie y dice divertido.

-Algo le habras echo monje lujurioso, tu fama es bien conocida, de hecho no nos extraña que la cazadora de demonios te haya mandado al diablo por tu lujuria.

Miroku apreto sus labios de coraje y frustacion, bajo su cabeza avergonzado porque en efecto esa era la verdad y su calentura y lujuria lo iba ahora si a llevarlo a la tumba por cortesia de la mujer que fue el motivo de su separacion con Sango y penso:

-_Me lo merezco y mucho mas...Solo espero que ella tenga misericordia de mi y me de una muerte rapida y sin dolor...Aunque lo dudo y mas cuando de seguro sabe que la estaba espiando cuando estaba estaba haciendo el amor con Sesschomaru._

Sus miedos se incrementaron cuando deviso el castillo de lord y su cuerpo comenzo a temblar cuando en el patio principal vio que ahi se encontraba Seschomaru dandole una MUY seria mirada. La gargola aterrizo suavemente a un lado de su amo y señor y con respeto dijo mientras sostenia en el aire al monje sujetandolo de la tela que cubria el cuello.

-Mi señor aqui le traigo lo que solicito.

-Sesshomaru lo miro con fastidio e hizo un ademan para que su sirviente lo soltara haciendo que el monje estampara fuertemente su trasero en el suelo, acto seguido la gargola le hizo una reverencia a su amo y se marcho.

-!Auch! Eso dolio-El monje se sobaba su trasero con un rictus de dolor en su rostro pero este desaparecio al sentir la fria mirada del amo del castillo, trago saliva y con nervios y esbozando una sonrisa pregunto:

-Ho...Hola Seschomaru yo...Este...Apenas iba a conseguir lo que me habias pe...Pedido y...

-Olvida eso monje, surgio un asunto mas importante para ti y mucho me temo que no sera nada agradable para ti.

Lo interrumpe secamente el lord esbozando una cinica sonrisa y haciendo temblar al monje el cual resignado y agachando su cabeza dijo:

-E...Ella lo sa... Sabe ¿Verdad?

-Asi es monje y yo cumpli mi palabra y no le dije nada, pero ella en medio del extasis que tenia mientras la estaba poseyendo te detecto pero no hizo ni dijo nada para poder seguir disfrutando el maravilloso momento que tuvimos, pero hoy en la mañana me cuestiono y no tuve mas remedio que confesarle la verdad-Sesshomaru da un leve suspiro-Monje enfrenta tu destino como un hombre y ve hacia ella, se encuentra en el jardin que esta a un lado de la cabaña...Donde nos espiaste.

Miroku traga saliva mientras su cuerpo tiembla despues de todo ¿Que mejor lugar para morir no era aquel en donde cometio su imperdonable crimen? Se levanto sin atreverse a mirar al lord y enfilo lentamente a su destino y solo pensando en una cosa...En como iba a morir. Seschomaru lo siguio con la mirada cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y pensaba:

_-Monje idiota, no sabes la inmerecida felicidad que te espera._

Una siniestra sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

_-Ya quiero ver la cara que pone ese idiota cuando sepa que su amada mujer se entrego por voluntad propia al monje...Sera divertido ver como se muere de dolor y tristeza._

El monje con sus piernas temblando llego al lugar y en efecto a un lado de la cabaña cerca de la ventana donde cometio su incalificable acto de voyerismo la mujer que tanto amo como para atrever a espiarla mientras estaba teniendo sexo con Seschomaru se encontraba cruzada de brazos pegando sus brazos en su pecho y haciendo resaltar mas sus voluminosos senos mientras recargaba su espalda en el tronco del robusto arbol al tiempo que miraba al hermoso cielo azul como si estuviera pensando algo, pero la precensia del monje la saco de sus cavilaciones y giro levemente su bello rostro para verlo, Miroku temblo y se preparo para recibir una mirada de odio y desprecio por parte de ella pera para su sorpresa ella se sonrojo, le dio una timida sonrisa y desvio su mirada como si estuvera apenada de verlo.

Miroku se desconcerto por completo, espraba que ella se acercara a el furiosa, le diera una fuerte cachetada y una patada en sus testiculos para despues decirle con un profundo odio "¿Asi me paga por haberlo perdonado y salvarle la vida?"

-Ho...la...Mi...Querido monje-Fue el suave susurro que salio de los labios de ella sin atrever aun a verlo.

Miroku no podia dar credito a la actitud de ella, sin poder evitarlo se acerco a ella para decirle que el estaba dispuesto a morir por su crimen y si ella no lo hacia el se haria el harakiri. Se detuvo a una prudente distancia de ella y con miedo dijo:

-¿Se...Señorita Kagome?

Ella sin atreverse a levantar su mirada y sin dejar su pocision dijo con un tono de tristeza:

-¿Señorita? Yo...Ya no lo soy...Y usted lo sabe ¿Verdad?

Miroku no pudo mas, callo de rodillas al suelo y estampo su frente en el suelo lagrimas humedecian sus mejillas:

-!PERDON! !PERDONEME POR HABERLE FALLADO! !MATEME SE LO RUEGO!

-!Oh! ¿Entonces fue cierto y usted me...?

Miroku tenia la voz entrecortada por el miedo, la verguenza y el llanto.

-Si..!Snif!...Cometi ese incalificable acto en contra de su persona...Mi...Mi lujuria me domino por completo y...Yo...Le he fallado a pesar de lo bondadosa que fue conmigo...No...No tengo derecho a vivir...Mateme por favor.

Ella camino y se puso a espaldas de el y sin descruzar sus brazos de su pecho le dijo:

-Mi querido monje digame ¿Le decepciona que yo...Ya no sea virgen?

Miroku abrio de sopeton sus ojos y dejo de llorar, se pregunto a si mismo si habia escuchado bien o el miedo que tenia ya lo estaba haciendo delirar como para haber escuchado eso. Temblando levanto su cabeza para verla de espaldas y pregunto:

-¿Co...Como dijo? Yo...Yo...

-Eso mi monje...Si le decepciona que ya no sea virgen...¿Acaso ya soy para usted una mujer..._.Indigna_?

Miroku se paro de sopeton, no pudiendo creer lo que habia ella habia dicho, el venia a morir por la canallada que habia cometido en su contra y no a contestar semejante pregunta que una basura como el no tenia derecho a hacerlo.

-Se...Señorita Kagome ¿Por...Por que me hace esa pregunta? A mi...A un maldito malnacido que no merece ni estar cerca de usted.

-Por favor, monje, sea sincero conmigo y contesteme ¿A usted le disgusta o molesta que yo ya sea una mujer..._Inmaculada_?

Miroku estampo furiosamente la palma de su mano derecha en su rostro buscando asimilar esa pregunta y cuando la quito se topo con el rostro de su amada la cual lo veia con una mirada triste como si ella temiera que el le fuera contestar: "Si me disgusta que ya no sea virgen"

Sin poder evitarlo cayo nuevamente de rodillas poniendo su frente en el suelo.

-Se..Señorita Kagome, una basura como yo no tiene derecho a cuestionar su vida...Yo he venido a recibir mi castigo por haberle fallado, si...Si usted considera que no tiene por que rebajarse en ensuciar sus manos conmigo lo entiendo...Si usted desea que me haga el harikiri lo hare...!Solo pidamelo!

-¿Monje?

Fue la suave voz que escullo entre su llanto,sin poder evitarlo levanto su cabeza para ver que ella le esta ofreciendo su mano y dandole una tierna sonrisa, sin entender nada no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarla y al incorporarse con los ojos irritados por las lagrimas dijo:

-No...No entiendo...¿Por que?

-Vamos a caminar un rato ¿Si?

El sin poder evitarlo asintio, aun no comprendia si ya se habia vuelto loco o estaba delirando, la actitud de su amada era todo lo opuesto a lo que el esperaba, se dejo tomar posr su mano y comenzaron a caminar sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a la ventana donde el cometio el incalificable acto contra ella, Miroku trago saliva y penso:

_-Ahora lo entiendo, aqui es donde va a matarme en el lugar donde la deshonre y traicione su confianza._

Resignado cerro sus ojos esperando que su muerte fuera rapida, pero entonces sintio como era abrazado por la espalda por su gran amor y abrio de sopeton sus ojos al sentir en su espalda los nada modestos senos de ella, trago saliva al sentir como ella pegaba por completo su cuerpo al de el, incluso pudiendo sentir en sus nalgas la vagina de Kagome. Miroku comprendio con muchos problemas que se habian detenido exactamente enel mismo lugar donde el habia estado observando a ella y Seschomaru haciendo el amor. Su corazon latia al maximo ¿Que es lo que se proponia ella? Y entonces sintio los suaves labios de ella darle un suave beso en su oreja derecha y susurrandole le dijo:

-Digame mi amado monje...

Temblando de pies a cabeza y con muchos problemas Miroku dijo:

-¿S...Si?...¿Se...Señori...Ta...Ka...ka...Gome?

Ella sonrio al sentir el miedo del monje y con una voz MUY seductora le susurro al tiempo que aumentaba ligeramente su abrazo y haciendo que el monje pudiera sentir en su espalda la punta de sus pezones.

-¿Que fue lo mas lo excito cuando perdi mi virginidad? ¿El gemido de dolor que di cuando Sesschomaru me desgarro mi himen o...¿Ver la sangre que salia de mi vagina producto de mi _desfloracion_?

-!KLING! -Fue el sonido que hizo la mandibula inferior del monje cuando esta estampo en el pasto al escuchar eso y comprendio una cosa: Que se habia vuelto completamente loco debido al miedo de morir y su cerebro le estaba haciendo alucinar idiotez y media, sin embargo un tierno y amoroso beso en su mejilla lo hizo comprender que lo habia escuchado era real y cierto, lentamente giro su cabeza para ver a su amada sonreirle y la cual le dijo tranquilamente y sin pudor alguno

-¿Y bien? ¿Que fue? ¿El gemido que di o la sangre que salia de mi vagina?

Miroku apreto sus labios, bajo su mirada y sin importarle nada hablo:

-A...Ambas cosas se...Señorita Kagome...Pe...Pero lo que mas me...Me excito fue ver la san...Gre que emanaba de su vagina...Perdoneme por favor..A...Aunque se que no lo merezco.

Ella emitio una leve sonrisa y le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Podria tranquilizarse? Lo que paso...Ya paso.

Miroku abrio de sopeton sus ojos y con miedo giro su cabeza hacia ella preguntando.

-¿Eh? ¿E...Entonces no esta enojada por lo que hice? Di...Digo, mi crimen en su contra fue algo...

Un amoroso beso en su mejilla lo dejo sin habla

-¿Esto contesta a su pregunta? -Ella da un profundo suspiro-Mire, como le dije antes, lo que paso paso y supongo que usted no pudo evitarlo conociendo lo lujurioso y calenturiento que es.

Entonces le susurra nuevamente al oido con un tono seductor:

-¿Y como no voy a saberlo? Especialmente cuando usted fue el primer hombre que me hizo sexo oral ¿O que? ¿Ya se le olvido?

Miroku sentia morirse al escuchar eso y mas que nada por la sensacion de comenzar a tener una ereccion, el tener pegado a su cuerpo el sensual y voluptuoso cuerpo de su amada y esa platica erotica que tenia con el habian comenzado a despertar sus instintos lujuriosos a pesar de que el miedo y desconcierto dominaban su cuerpo e inmediatamente se cubrio su entrepierna con ambas manos.

Kagome al ver eso sonrio divertida y solto al monje el cual suspiro aliviado al dejar de sentir ese erotico cuerpo pegado al suyo. Giro su cabeza para ver a su amada la cual vovlio a cruzar sus brazos pegadolos a su pecho y haciendo resaltar mas sus senos, ella sonreia, no parecia molesta para nada y con tranquilidad le dijo:

-Por favor mi querido monje, tranquilicese ¿Quiere? Mire es verdad que me moleste un poco por lo que hizo, pero solo digame una cosa y por favor, sea honesto conmigo ¿Quiere? Supongo que es lo ultimo que puede hacer por mi despues de haberme espiado ¿De acuerdo?

Miroku suspiro profundamente y comprendio perfectamente que la mujer que amaba tenia razon y ya mas tranquilo le dijo:

-Si señorita Kagome, supongo que es lo ultimo que puedo hacer despues de la canallada que cometi...Este, bueno...Usted dira.

Ella le sonrio y tranquilamente le dijo:

-¿Le gusto lo que vio? ¿Disfruto ver como perdia mi virginidad?

-!PUUMMM!

Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Miroku al caer pesadamente al suelo al estilo anime (Recuerden, es Marca Registrada, no acepten imitaciones)

Ella se acerco a el e inclinandose un poco pregunto:

-¿Se encuentra bien?

El estampo la palma de su mano derecha en su frente y negando con la cabeza dijo:

-No srta. Kagome, por el hecho de que aun no comprendo que pasa y con respecto a su pregunta...Pues si, si lo disfrute y tambien estoy conciente de que debo morir por la canallada que cometi en contra de su persona, por eso yo quisiera preguntarle algo.

-¿Mmm? ¿Si? ¿Y que es?

-¿Por que no me mata?

Ella lo mira, da un suspiro y tranquilamente le dice:

-Por que a pesar de todo lo quiero y aprecio mucho mi querido monje ¿Satisfecho?

Miroku parpadea varias veces y pregunta:

-E...Entonces ¿No va...No va a Ma...Tarme?

-Creame que si sigue insitiendo con eso voy a cumplir con su peticion ¿Entendio?

El asienta con su cabeza muchas veces, ella le extiende su mano para ayudar a levantarlo y con miedo el acepta, cuando se incorpora para su sorpresa Kagome comienza a limpiar las hojas de pasto que se habian pegado a su cuerpo dandole suaves palmadas con sus manos hasta que lo dejo limpio.

-Yo...Este gracias-Dice con algo de miedo.

-¿Ahora si ya esta tranquilo?

Miroku algo avergonzado asienta con su cabeza. Ella lo tama de una mano y lo invita a ir al arbol donde ella estaba recargada, al llegar lo invita a que se siente a su lado, el obedece y asi los dos descansan sus espaldas en el grueso tronco. Ella mira al hermoso cielo azul y el lo imita, viene un momento de silencio hasta que ella habla sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Perdoneme

-¿Eh? No entiendo ¿Como puede decirme eso despues de que yo...?

-Por haberle entregado mi virginidad a Seschomaru, yo...Simplemete no pude evitarlo su..Su belleza me sedujo facilmente y pues como aun estaba muy dolida por lo de Inuyasha yo...

El coloco una mano sobre el hombre de su amada y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Pienso que su virginidad no pudo quedar en mejores manos, finalmente Seschomaru es el ser mas hermoso que hayamos conocido y bueno yo, me averguenza decirlo pero creo que la hizo muy feliz ¿No? Digo, perdone mi atrevimiento, yo...Este...¿Como decirlo?

Ella le sonrio y coloco su mano en la mejilla del monje.

-Gracias, se perfectamente lo que me quiere decir.

El asintio y nuevamente la pareja volvio a mirar el hermoso cielo azul hasta que ella volvio a hablar.

-Tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

-Usted dira.

Ella gira su cabeza para verlo y con un tono serio dice:

Tenemos que acabar con ese demonio y regresarlo al inframundo y para eso debemos tener nuestros poderes misticos al maximo y una sicronizacion perfecta fisica y mentalmente ¿Comprende? Asi que nada de remordimientos y sentimientos de culpa, se lo vuelvo a repetir. Lo que paso, ya paso

Miroku asintio y compendia que por esa mujer daria su propia vida sin dudarlo un momento. Entonces ella hablo

-Yo...¿Sabe cuando esto termine pienso regresar a mi mundo y...Nunca mas volver, formare una familia y todo esto quedara como un muy hermoso recuerdo.

Miroku asiente y con tristeza le dice:

-Lo entiendo srta. Kagome y pues le deseo lo mejor para usted y...Para el hombre que sera su pareja

-Gracias y...¿Usted que hara cuando todo esto termine?

Miroku se encoge de hombres mira el cielo y dice:

-No se...Supongo que regresar al templo y seguir con mi retiro espiritual, meditar todo lo que hecho en esta segunda oportunidad que usted me dio y esperar hasta que muera...No puedo hacer otra cosa mas, en este mundo exterior yo ya no tengo motivo alguno para estar aqui.

-Mmmm...Eso seria muy triste, no creo que sea justo que su vida termine asi.

-Lo se pero ¿Que puedo hacer?

Kagome se levanta y le pide a Miroku hacer lo mismo, al hacerlo ella pone sus manos en los hombros del monje y pega la espalda de el a la pared del tronco, Miroku esta un poco desconcertado.

-¿Monje Miroku?

-Este ¿Si?

-Mire, le voy a proponer algo y creame, yo lo entendere perfectamente si me dice "no" a lo que voy a proponerle.

-Errr...Bu..Bueno, usted dira.

-Una vez que esto termine ¿Por que no se viene a vivir conmigo a mi epoca y comenzamos una nueva vida...Juntos?

Miroku simplemente se quedo petrificado al escuchar eso y por mas que intento hablar no pudo, sus cuerdas vocales se le habian paralizado por completo. Y sin saberlo por aprte de ambos una serpiente come-almas propiedad de ustedes ya saben quien observaba con detalle la escena.

Continuara...


	20. Breve resumen y notificacion

Asi, la historia en un breve resumen.

Kagome le dice a Sesschomaru de su decision de comenzar una nueva vida en su epoca al lado del monje Miroku.

El lord no muy convencido toma al monje por el cuello advirtiendole que el mantendra un lazo mental con Kagome para saber como es la vida de ambos y si el sigue igual de pervertido y lujurioso ira personalmente a la epoca de Kagome para arrancarle sus tetsiculos...Y hacer que se los coma.

Sango platica con Inuyasha diciendole que no le importe lo que el haga, ella ya comprobo que el aun ama a Kagome y por ende su feliz matrimonio a terminado.

Sango le pide a Seschomaru que les permita a ella y a su esposo unirse al grupo ante el desconcierto de Kagome, Seschomaru acepta, pero con la condicion de que evite algun problema entre su esposo y Kagome.

Tras una dura batalla contra el demonio Bardack Kagome, Sango y Miroku lanzan un poderoso conjuro al demonio derrotandolo pero con resultados funestos para Kagome, Miroku e Inuyasha (Sin que ellos supieran que Sango **sabia perfectamente** cuales serian las resultados finales del conjuro para ellos tres)

Kagome y el monje Miroku perdieron sus poderes misticos e Inuyasha se volvio humano, pero hubo algo mas, tanto Inuyasha como monje sufrienron un retroceso biologico en sus cuerpos quedando convertidos en... !Adolescentes de 16 años!

Sin poderes e indefensos en el ambiente hostil que es el Sengoku Sesschomaru le dice a Kagome que lo mas prudente es que regrese a su epoca llevandose a Miroku, pero ocurre algo...

Una fria e insensible Sango le dice al ex-hanyou que para ella y sus hijos a muerto, le dira a sus hijos que el murio valientemente en el campo de batalla y que nunca mas intente buscarla a ella y a sus hijos...Si lo hace simplemente lo matara y sin decir mas se marcha dejandolo solo e indefenso y mas cuando Sesschomaru le dice a su hermano que no va interceder por el...Que tendra que valerse por si mismo para sobrevivir.

He aqui la continuacion de la historia...

Continuamos con la historia.

Por cierto, aprovecho para decirles a las** LECTORAS** que siguen esta historia que ya estan actualizados los capitulos **sin censura** en ** ** hasta el capitulo No. 19


	21. Sin poderes misticos

Capitulo 21

**Sin poderes misticos**

Kagome tenia tomado de la mano a un ahora adolescente Miroku mientras a prudente distancia ambos escuchaban la sentencia del supremo Lord hablarle a su hermano.

-Todo esto fue finalmente por tu culpa Inuyasha, le rompiste el corazon a tu mujer y no es raro que ella haya tomado esa decision...Aceptala y afronta tu destino Mmmm...O mejor dicho tu futura muerte con dignidad.

Kagome sabia que las plabras de Seschomaru eran profeticas, solo, sin sus poderes de hanyou y siendo un simple humano duraria muy pocos dias con vida, el habia generado muchos enemigos y lo mas seguro es que los rumores del resultado final de la guerra ya se hubieran esparcido por todo el sengoku y mas sobre el cambio fisico que habria sufrido Inuyasha...Sus enemigos lo buscarian hasta matarlo y lo mas seguro...Lo matarian de la forma mas cruel y lenta posible.

Inu resignado acepto su destino con una lagrima corriendo por una mejilla se despidio de Kagome, dio la espalda y se marcho seguido por la indeferente y fria mirada de su hermano.

Y asi, antes de partir Kagome y Miroku tienen una pequeña platica:

-Monje yo...

El sonrie y dice:

-¿Le preocupa Inuyasha verdad?

-Por favor, creame, quiero comenzar una nueva con usted, aun con esa edad que tiene, yo lo amo pero la situacion que ahora sufre Inuyasha me hace sentirme indirectamente culpable de lo que le paso y si muere...Nunca podre perdonarmelo.

Seschomaru quien al haber escuchado eso le lanza una piedra a Inu en su cabeza noqueandolo inmediatamente, el se acerca a la pareja y les dice:

Kagome, honestamente si quieres que ese idiota viva...Tendras que llevartelo a tu mundo, aqui y en su situacion actual no va a durar ni un dia vivo...Es tu decision.

Ella traga saliva y con una mirada busca en el monje su aprobacion.

-Que venga con nosotros señorita Kagome...Aunque se que corro el riesgo de perderla a usted porque puede ser posible que usted y el...

Ella pone un brazo en el hombro del ahora adolescente diciendole seriamente:

-Por favor creame, Lo que sentia por el ya quedo en el pasado, me dedicare en cuerpo y alma solamente a usted y si el no entiende eso no dudare de regresarlo al Sengoku de una patada.

Seschomaru se acerca a ellos mientras carga a un inconciente Inu en su hombro como su fuera un costal de papas:

-Te deseo lo mejor para ti Kagome-Mira a Miroku seriamente- Y a ti monje, supongo que no es necesario recordartelo, comete una tonteria y ya sabes lo que te espera.

Y sin decir mas el lord avienta a Inu al pozo de los huesos y es seguido por los ahora novios

_-Vaya romance que me espera con adolescente_ -Penso ella, pero tambien le preocupaba tener a Inuyasha a su lado y mas cuando ella lo unico que queria era olvidarse de el.

_-Inuyasha va a tener que entender que ya no lo amo y tendra que aceptar mi relacion sentimental con Miroku...Dios, espero que lo entienda y asimile_.-Penso mientras brincaba al pozo.

Una enorme estela de luz rodeo sus cuerpos y al desaparecer estaban nuevamente en la epoca moderna.

Al menos eso es lo que ella pensó.

En ese momento un fuerte relámpago inundo el cielo y una fuerte tormenta comenzó a caer, desconcertada salio del pozo para ver con asombro que no había regresado a casa y que se encontraba aun en el Sengoku, desconcertada salio de ahí seguida por Miroku y un atolondrado Inuyasha convertidos ahora en unos apuestos adolescentes de 16 años pero…..Indefensos para sobrevivir a los peligros de ese mundo.

La lluvia era fuerte acompañada de fuertes ráfagas de viento frio que helaba la piel, el cielo era inundado por relámpagos, Kagome giro su cabeza para ver a Sesshomaru juntos mirando al cielo cuando el Lord noto la presencia del desconcertado trio:

-¿Qué hacen aun aquí?

-¡No pudimos regresar a mi epoca Sesshomaru! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-Kagome se cubre con una con su atenbrazo su rostro buscando que la lluvia y el fuerte viento no toquen de lleno su rostro, Inu y Miroku se cubren detrás de ella.

-Es lo peor que te pudo suceder Kagome y tu y el imbécil de mi exesposo deberán de defenderse por sus propios medios-Dice Sango sin dejar de mirar al cielo con su característico tono frio e insensible.

Kagome comprende que ella tiene razón levanta su mirada al cielo y con horror ve como una figura gigante y demoniaca se va formando en el cielo acompañada de varios demonios guerreros.

**-¡!ROOOARRRRRRRR!-**

Es el fuerte rugido que se oye en el cielo para dar lugar al poderoso y con asombro vieron a un gigantesco demonio con cuerno en la cabeza un rostro calaverico que destellaba maldad pura y un cuerpo musculoso cubierto de corazas que parecian de piedra rodeados por un ejercito de demonios del tamaño de personas normales y con aspecto humanoide…El poderoso demonio Bardack no había muerto como todos habían pensado.

A pesar de su impresionante tamaño (De casi 5 metros) el lord lo vio con indiferencia y fastidio y tranquilamente le dijo mientras desvainaba su espada:

Así que no moriste, bueno mejor para mí, así podre divertirme mientras me encargo de arrancarte tu cabeza.

El demonio sonríe macabramente y con una voz gutural habla:

-¡!Je, je, je! Sesshomaru, te hice creer que había muerto y ahora estas sin tu ejercito solo acompañado de esa Miko y de la sacerdotisa del futuro el cual tal como lo planee ya no tiene sus poderos misticos y el hanyou y el monje no son mas que unos simples humanos débiles e indefensos ¿De verad pensaron que ese conjuro iba a destruime?

Sesshomaru hace una mueca de fastido

-¿Pero de verdad piensas que los necesito para acabar contigo y tu ridículo ejercito?

Sango adopatndo una pose defensiva y generando una luz brillante en su mano le advierte:

-No te confies Sesshomaru detecto una extraña aura que se esta formando a su alrededor

Indefrente al comentario comienza a elevarse

-¡Hummp! Tonterias mujer y mejor prepárate para atacarlo.

Sango lo sigue y el demonio sonríe cuando los ve acercarse a gran velocidad hacia ellos, entonces levanta su enorme garra y un haz de luz inunda el cielo y el poderoso rayo a una gran velocidad impacta sobre ellos !Yhaciendo que desaparecieran por completo!

Kagome ve todo y con horror piensa al comprender en la mortal situacion que se encuentra ella y sus amigos.

_-Oh Dios mio! !No, no puede ser!_

Seschomaru abrio sus ojos la sorpresa y el desagrado y la impotencia inundo su ser al descubrir donde estaba, el y una desconcertada Sango. No le preocupaba el como salir, sabia que lo haria, lo que le preocupaba era cuanto tiempo tardaria en hacerlo y azotando su espada en el suelo grito mentalmente:

_-El inframundo...!ESTE MALDITO ME TELETRANSPORTO AL INFRAMUNDO!_

Mientras tanto en el sengoku el Kagome sentia que la sangre se le helaba al ver a los soldados de bardack acercarse a ellos desde el cielo y desvainando sus espadas.

-No...No puede ser...!Oh Dios! !INUYASHA!-Grito ella temiendo lo peor

-!Ughhhhhh!-Fue el gemido de dolor que escucho de una persona con la cual estaba pensando en reiniciar su vida ycon su sangre helandose vio lo que tanto temia: Inu estaba siendo golpeados por pequeños demonios de clase media que inclusive podrian ser derrotados facilmente por Shippo pero en su forma humana era presa facil de ellos, Miroku intento ayudarlo pero varios de los demoncillos se le fueron encima y comenzaron a golpearlo sin mesericordia.

-!Monje Miroku! !Inuyasha!-Grito Kagome mientras iba en su ayuda, pero sabia que seria inutil sin sus poderes asi que la desesperacion pudo mas que su sentido comun, cuando de repente sus seductoras caderas fueron sujetadas por dos manillas y una voz chillona que le hizo helar la sangre le dijo:

-¿A donde crees que vas preciosa? !Tu te quedas con nosotros!

-!Ahhh! !No, dejenme!-Grito mientras otro par de manillas de dos demoncillos la sujetaban de sus ellos eran del tamaño de Jacken, calvos, con unas cabezotas con dimintos cuernos y ojos saltones, una gran boca de las cuales les salia una viscosa lengua larga, algunos gordos, otros flacos y usando solamente un trapo que tenian atados a sus cinturas para cubrir sus miembros.

Bardock aterrizo suavemente en el suelo saboreando su triunfo, uno de sus hombres se acerco a el haciendole un saludo militar.

-!Jefe! Hemos capturado a la Miko, al hanyou y al monje y como usted lo predijo no tienen poderes algunos ¿Que hacemos con ellos? ¿Los matamos o nos deja comernoslos?

Al escuchar eso sus hombres comenzaron a soborear sus lenguas y mirando a su jefe, el cual se puso a meditar frotando su menton con una garra mientras arqueaba un ojo mirando hacia arriba.

-No...Para nada señores, matarlos seria lo mas piadoso para ellos, entreguenselos al mercader de esclavos para que el hanyou y el monje pasen el resto de sus vidas trabajando como esclavos en las minas de carbon de las tierras del sur y la Miko...

Bardoc sonrie siniestramente

-Que pase el resto de su vida convertida en una esclava sexual

-Un gemido de frustacion salio de la boca de sus hombres y resignados bajaron sus cabezas.

-!Formen un campamento! -Grito el lider de los soldados, para despues decirle a los hombres que tenian a unos desfallecidos humanos por la golpiza recibida

-Pongan al hanyou y al monje en una carreta con una celda y mantengalos encadenados y si llegan a mover tan solo una pestaña los golpean hasta mandarlos al mundo de los sueños.

Luego le pregunta a su amo y señor

-¿Y con la Miko señor?

Bardak sonrio picaramente y dijo:

-Dejenla con las demoncillos estoy seguro que ellos le van a dar un _**"rica y sabrosa"**_ noche de placer...Ademas los pobrecitos tienen años que no tocan a una mujer.-Dijo haciendo una cinica expresion de tristeza.

Sus esbirros sonrieron tambien y asintieron con sus cabezas.

-Bueno muchachos !Me voy! !Ahi les encargo el negocio!

-Si jefazo vaya sin cuidado -Dijeron sus homres haciendoles un saludo militar. El demonio asintio y al irse volando uno de ellos le dijo a un compañero.

-Vaya suerte de esos microbios...Ya me imagino el agasajo que se van a dar con esa mujer toda la noche.

-!Ufff! Ni que lo digas, ya quisiera estar en su lugar. Volearon para ver como el campamento comenzaba a levantarse y en una carreta con una jaula de metal metian a rrastras a dos inconcientes humanos los cuales habian sido golpeados hasta por debajo de la lengua mientras que en una tienda metian a una hermosa Miko la cual inutimente gritaba: "-No, no dejenme"-y ponia una muy debil resistencia mientras era jalada y empujada adentro de la tienda, los soldados sonrieron con lujuria al ver como unos de los democillos le iba acariciando sus nalgas a la bella mujer mientras la empujaba hacia el interior de la tienda.

Continuara...

Hola a todas mis fieles lectoras, continuamos con la historia.

Un saludo y estamos en contacto.


	22. Impotencia y dolor

**Impotencia y dolor.**

Con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos vio como la personaque tanto la hizo sufrir pero a la vez llego a amar era salvajamente golpeado mientras intentaba protegerla y la misma suerte corrio su otro amor secreto, el monje Miroku. Ella muerta de la desesperacion y sabiendo de antemano que no podia hacer nada intento ayudarlo para que simplemente fuera detenida por 3 demoncillos del tamaño de Jacken, con un aspecto fisico horrible que hacian ver al serviente de Seschomaru guapo.

Eran cabezones, calvos y con dos diminutos cuernos en sus abultados craneos, tenian ojos saltones y una boca grande con una larga y viscosa lengua, sus brazos eran largos y delgados con manos que tenian largos dedos tambien delgados y las uñas crecidas, tenian una barriga abultada y sus piernas eran similares a sus manos con unos pies que parecian manos, pero lo mas horrible de todo era su voz, aspera y chillona que podia lastimar los oios cuando ellos reian y haciendo que la risa de una hiena pareceria como el canto de un ruiseñor.

**-!No! !Dejenme!-**Grito ella en desesperacion mientras las criaturillas la metian en una tienda de campaña y al girar sus cabeza con tristeza vio como su unico y verdadero amor era arrastrado inconcientemente al interior del lugar junto con el monje a otra tienda en donde logro ver que habia una jaula de metal.

-_No..No...Este no puede terminar asi_-Penso mientras a la fuerza era obligada a entrar a la otra tienda.

-Entra preciosa y si eres buena y obediente no te va a pasar nada-Dijo detras de ella una voz chillona y su cuerpo se ciembro al sentir como la flacuhca mano del demoncillo comenzo a acariciarle sus nalgas mientras la empujaba al tiempo que otros dos la jalaban fuertemente de sus brazos, era increible que a pesar de su diminuto tamaño tuvieran tanta fuerza.

En el interiro del lugar habia un camastro al parecer forrado de paja que podria usarse como cama, y una caja grande de madera que tenia alimentos consiste en frutas y verduras frescas.

Finalmente la soltaron menos el demoncillo que esta detras de ella el cual seguia acariciandole su carnoso trasero mientras jadeaba de la excitacion, molesta Kagome giro su cabeza y el dijo arquenado un ojo:

-Oye ¿Podrias quitar tu mano de mi trasero?

Sin dejar de manosearla y jadeando de la excitacion sacando su lengua le dijo:

-Errr...Este...Caray preciosa es que tienes unas divinas nalgas, jamas habia conocido a una mujer con un culo tan grande y carnoso como el tuyo.

Kagome se sonrojo y le dio un fuerte manotazo al flacucho brazo del demoncillo haciendolo aullar de dolor.

-!Auchhh! !Oye humana eso me dolio!-Protesto la diminuta criatura dandole una furiosa mirada mientras se sobaba con su otra mano su brazo.

-!Hummp!-Bufo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su cuerpo frio por la lluvia la hizo temblar un poco y le preocupo el hecho de pescar un resfriado, algo que era lo que menos deseaba , ademas y lo que mas le preocupaba es que sentia la mirada de las otras dos criaturillas, ella con mirada seria se los quedo viendo y pudo ver la cara de idiotas que tenian mientras se la quedaban mirando y comprendio que no parecian ser muy inteligentes que digamos y penso:

_-Mmmmm...Al parecer su cerebro no ha de ser mas grande que el de un cacahuate y su nivel de razoamiento e inteligencia ha de ser del mismo tamaño, con un poco de suerte podre sacarles algo de informacion y hasta podria huir._

Sin embargo algo la hizo preocupar era sentir la ardiente mirada de lujuria que les estaban dando ademas de ver la ereccion que le sobresalia del trapo que les cubria sus miembros los cuales al parecer no eran nada pequeños y haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras apretaba sus dientes dedujo:

_-Maldita sea, al parecer voy a tener que coquetearles y dejar que me manoseen para poder sacarles la informacion que necesito...Dios mio, por favor dame la astucia necesaria para evitar que me violen._

Dio un profundo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y les dijo:

-Bueno ¿Y ahora que? ¿Me van a encadenar o me tengo que quedar aqui parada?

Los demoncillos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro hasta que uno de ellos chasqueo sus dedos y dijo con su voz chillona que ligeramente llego a molestar los oidos de Kagome.

-!Ah! !Si! Yo creo que nos presentamos yo me llamo Is

-Yo me llamo Bis

-Y yo, el mas guapo soy Tris-Finalizo señalandose a si mismo, Kagome al escuchar eso solo giro sus ojos hacia atras y penso:

_-¿El mas guapo? A eso le llamo ser optimista._

Suspiro profundamente y dijo dandoles una falsa sonrisa:

-Bueno yo me llamo Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

-!Ohhhhhhhh!-Dijeron al unisono los tres Bis dijo:

-La famosa Miko del futuro que derroto a Naraku, nunca pensamos que te conoceriamos en persona.

-¿Mmmm,asi que me conocen?

Los 3 enanos asintieron e Is dijo:

Si, desde el inframundo observamos tus batallas con tus amigos ahi fue cuando nuestro amo el poderoso Vardoc comenzo a idear un plan para apoderarse del Sengoku cuando se dio cuenta que tu habias regresado a tu mundo.

Kagome por dentro sonrio al comenzar a saber lo que queria.

Kagome hace una expresion de asombro.

-Oh, el poderoso Vardac. ¿Asi se llama?

Ellos asintieron y entonces Is la tomo de una mano. Y le dijo señalando una caja de madera:

-Srta. Kagome ¿No tiene hambre? Tenemos fruta y verduras frescas, ella comprendio que el enanillo tenia razon y lo mejor era estar bien alimentada...Quien sabe cuando podria volver a comer.

-Bueno ¿Pero saben? Me gustaria que sigueramos platicando sobre su amo ¿Si? Despues de todo soy su prisionera. Los enanos asintieron y asi sentados a un lado del camastro comenzaron a comer, pero lo que no noto fue que uno de los demoncillos al pasarle una manzana le rocio un pequeño liquido, Kagome por el hambre no noto el sabor y siguio comiendo las frutas y verduras al terminar les dijo:

-Bueno, gracias por la comida, ahora ¿Que tal si platicamos sobre su jefe y lo que planea ¿Si?

Y les dio una linda y angelical sonrisa y las criaturas asintieron.

-Este, si claro ¿Que desea saber?

-¿Qeu paso con Seschomaru?

-!Ah! El amo Vardac uso una tecnica secreta de teletransportacion enviandolo al inframundo, no lo mato, solo lo mando ahi.

Kagome medito lo que escucho:

-_Seschomaru ya pudo salir del inframundo una vez cuando rescaitoa Rin, espero que ahora tambien pueda hacerlo._

-Mmmm...Entonces si que es un poderoso demonio grado que nulifico mis poderes misticos y los del monje...¿como lo hizo?

Is habla

-Cuando la sacedotiza Kykyo, el monje y usted le aplicaron el conjuro si hizo efecto en el, pero gracias a una tecnica secreta pudo revertir el conjuro y regresarlo a ustedes, su compañera pudo evitar el ataque, pero usted, el monje y el hanyou no y por eso es que ustedes perdieron sus podres misticos.

-El tiene un libro de conjuros el cual por cierto nosotros lo guardamos.

-¿En serio? ¿Podria verlo?

El demoncillo asintio y fue a otra caja, extrajo un libro de ahi y se lo entrego al tiempo que otro de ellos le daba otra manzana a Kagome y por el interes de saber el contenido del libro comenzo a comersela ingnorando que los demoncillos la miraban de reojo comerse la fruta.

Mientras la saboreaba Kagome comenzo a leer los conjuros y pensaba:

_-Excelente...Vaya suerte, recitando estos conjuros en el lugar adecuado puedo recuperar mis poderes y asi salvar al Monje e Inuyasha , ahora solo tengo que idear un plan para escapar de estas tontas criaturillas y..._

_-_Kagome suspendio su monologo mental cuando comenzo a sentir un ligero sueño, problemas para pensar y un extraño hormigueo en su cuerpo que iba acompañado de un ligero incremento de temperatura en el.

_-¿Eh? ¿Que me pasa? ¿Por que tengo sueño? Y...!Oh! Este extraño calor en todo mi cuerpo_

Kagome no lo sabia,pero las manzanas que habia comido tenian un** fuerte afrodisiaco** que comenzaba ha hacer efecto en su cuerpo, mientras los demoncillos comenzaban a frotar sus flacuchos dedos anticipando el festin que les esperaba con esa sensual y hermosa hembra.

-¿Se siente bien Kagome?

-Mmmm...Yo, no se...Creo que tengo un poco de cansancio

Kagome sentia una pesadez en sus parpados pero a la vez sentia como se iba incrementando el calor en su cuerpo.

-¿Nos permite acostarla enla cama? Es comoda y esta forrada con paja y plumas de ave, ya vera que es muy comoda.

-Este...Si, gra...Gracias

Y asi, sin oponer resistencia se dejo acostar en la cama por los demoncillos. Una vez acostada comenzo a respirar y a jadear profundamente, sentia una pesadez mental que le costaba formar y ordenar sus ideas y el incremento de calor en su cuerpo se hacia cada vez mas insorportable al grado que comenzo a sudar.

-Mmmm...¿Se siente bien? Parece un poco agitada.

Jadeando profundamente y con sus ojos cerrados le dijo:

-Calor...Oh...Siento mucho calor en mi cuerpo.

Uno de ellos paso una pequeña esponja humeda en su frente para quitarle el sudor.

-¿Se siente mejor?

-Mmm...Si...Pe...Pero no aguanto el calor en todo mi cuerpo.

-Mmmmm...Entonces ¿Por que no que quita su ropa? Estoy seguro que asi se sentiria mas fresca

Completamente desconcertada del razonamiento ella solo queria refrescar su cuerpo del ardor que y calor que tenia en todo su cuerpo y dijo lo que los enanillos querian escuchar.

-Si...Si...Qui...Quitenme mi ropa...Por ...favor...No aguanto el calor-Ella habla con su voz entrecortada por los jadeos. Comenzo a sentir como unos dedos desabotonaban su blusa para que al separar las telas quedaran a la vista delos lujuriosos demoncillos sus hermosos senos cubiertos en la punta con dos pezones color cafe que estaban empapados de sudor. Los demoncillos tragaron saliva al ver ese erotico espectaculo y uno dijo:

-Mmm...¿Ya se siente mejor?

Kagome que para ese momento ya era presa del afrodisiaco buscaba desesperadarmente calmar el ardor que sentia en cuerpo y queria liberarse por completo de sus ropas y suplicando dijo con voz entrecortada jadeando profunda muy profundamente:

-Mi pantalon...

-¿Si?

-Qui...Quitenmelo...No aguanto el calor.

Sonriendo y temblando de excitacion asintieron y ella sintio como comenzaban a desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarle el cierre (Zipper) para despues sentir como los flacuchos dedos se introducian por debajo de la tela del pantalon y comenzaban a bajarselos lentamente .

Una onda de excitacion inundo su cuerpo al sentir el suave vientecillo que se colaba por las rendijas de la tienda de campaña alcanzo su vagina cuando esta quedo al descubierto mientras le bajaban sus pantalones y tambien pudo sentir el aire fresco en la punta de sus pezones lo que hizo incrementar su involuntaria sensacion de placer en su cuerpo y con muchos problemas penso:

_-Ohhhh...¿Que..Que me pasa ? ¿Por...Por que siento esta extraña onda de placer en todo mi cuerpo?_

Los demoncillos los cuales ya estaban completamente excitados al poder apreciar el hermoso triangulo invertido de bello pubico negro que se encontraba en la entrepierna de la mujer siguieron bajando el pantalon y dejando al descubierto los rollizos y tungentes muslos de piel blanca de la hembra hasta que finalmente consigueron quitarsela y dejandola completamente desnuda, ella tenia sus brazos a un lado de su cuerpo su cabeza ladeada y resperaba profundamente haciendo que sus senos subieran y bajaran de una manera erotica y hacendo sudar de excitacion a sus pequeños captores, comenzaba a respirar por la boca abriendo sus jugosos labios rojos carmesi y pareciendo como una invitacion para besarlos y saborearlos y de esa boca salia una suplica:

-El calor...El calor no soporte...Qui...Quitenmelo por favor.

Uno de ellos se acerco a su oido y le dijo:

-Si gusta podemos humedecer su cuerpo para refrescarlo pero ¿Sabe? No tenemos agua y la unica forma en como podriamos humedecer su cuerpo en con nuestras lenguas ¿Nos deja hacerlo?

Jadeando y queriendose quitar con desesperacion el ardiente calor que tenia en su cuerpo ella suplico:

-Si...Si...Haganlo por ...Favor.

Comenzo a sentir como las manillas de los demoncillos comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo y uno dijo:

-Por cierto...¿Donde mas siente calor en su cuerpo?

Completamente domindada por la droga afrodisiaca y dominda por una extraña onda de placer en todo su cuerpo dijo jadeando:

-Mis...Mis pezones y mi...Va...Vagina...Ahi...Ahi en donde siento mas...Calor.

-Entonces si nos permite ahi comenzaremos a humedecer esas partes de su cuerpo con nuestras lenguas ¿Si?

Desesperada e inconciente de lo hina a decir con tono de suplica dijo:

-Si...Si...haganlo por favor.

Afuera del campamento la luna se ocultaba detras de unas espesas nubes como queriendo evitar ser testigo de la infamia que estaba a punto de cometerse.


	23. Extasis involuntario

**Extasis involuntario **

Kagome se encontraba indefensa completamente desnuda, dominida por una droga afrodisiaco que habia contaminado su cuerpo y a merced de 3 lujuriosos demoncillos, dos de ellos que comenzaban a lamber con sus viscosas lenguas los pezones de su victima a la cual le pusieron erectos sus pezones excitando mas a los demoncillos.

-Mmmm...Ya se le pusieron erectos sus pezones Kagome ¿Le gusta lo que le estamos haciendo?-Dijo uno de ellos sin dejar de lamber y chupar su pezon, el otro por su parte jugaba con la punta de otro pezon pasando la punta de su lengua con movimientos circulares y llenando de su viscosa baba.

-Dulces...Que sabor tan dulce tienen sus pezones Kagome-Dijo completamente excitado el lujurioso demoncillo.

Por su parte ella jadeaba profundamente contorsionando su cuerpo al estar recibiendo esas caricias que estaban inundo su cuerpo con inusuales ondas de placer y que inconcientemente estaba disfrutando, ella ignoraba que su cuerpo estaba contaminado con un afrodisiaco que la obliga a pedir ser penetrada en su parte mas intima y privada que se encontraba en su entrepierna y...

Y bueno...como comprenderan mis fieles lectoras el cotenido erotico y de sexo oral en este capitulo es muy fuerte como para poder censurarlo, asi que les pido que lean este capitulo completo y sin censura en **Adult**fanfiction**

Recordemos que esto lo hago para evitar que la santa inquisicion de la damas de la vela perpetua pidan la cacelacion de este fic por los daños psicologicos y mentales que podrian sufrir las niñas menores de edad lujuriosas que les gusta leer cosas que no deberian.


	24. El nuevo amante

Capitulo 17

El nuevo amante.

Estos eventos ocurrieron mientras Aome era forzada a entrar en la tienda de campaña mietras era jalada por los demoncillos.

Kagome entre suplicas y gritos de ayuda los lujuriosos demoncillos forzaban a entrar en la tienda a la hermosa hembra pensando en pasasr una agradable noche con ella ante la mirada divertida y lujuriosa de algunos soldados quienes comentaban lo afortunados quee eran esos horribles bichos de tner para ellos a semejante y voluptuosa hembra y asi lentamente los hombres e Bardack terminaon de hacer el campamento militar. Mientras en lo alto de la colina y protegidos por la maleza del lugar un soldado humano le decia a su lider el cual iba montado en un corcel blanco y usando una armadura de samurai.

-Mi señor que hacemos ¿Atacamos?

-No...Esperemos a que Vardac se aleje lo suficiente para que sus hombres no puedan pedir ayuda y despues formamos dos grupos, uno que ataque a su ejercito y otro que rescate al Hnayou y al monje.

-¿Y la Miko señor?

-De esa yo me encargo de rescatarla-Dijo frotandose su menton mientras pensaba:

_-!Dioses! Jamas en mi vida habia visto tan hermosa y sensual mujer y con esas raras ropas que usa tan pegadas a su cuerpo...!Demonios! Se ve tan apetecible. Mmmm...Espero que una vez que la rescate y vea que he salvado tambien a sus amigos sea muuuuy "agradecida"aconmigo._

Regresamos a los eventos del presente donde Kagome se encuentra recostada en el camastro respirando y jadeando profundamente por la boca con sus ojos cerrados buscando recuperar las fuerzas despues del aridente momento sexual que los lujuriosos demoncillos le hicieron pasar con sus viscosas lenguas mientras lambian su cuerpo y le hacian sexo oral al grado de porvocarle un ardidente orgasmo, ella se maldecia a si misma ya que muy en el fondo de su corazon habia disfrutado el ardiente orgasmo que le hicieron tener, aunque este fuera de manera involuntaria y la idea de volver a tenerlo paso fugazmente por sus pensamientos, no podia comprenderlo pero pensamientos lujuriosos comenzaban a invadir su mente y poco a poco comenzaba a exciatrse nuevamente, cerro sus ojos mientras seguia jadeando y podia sentir el caliente y viscoso liquido de los pequeños demonios quemar su piel pero tambien darle un sentimento de excitacion, sitio comolos latidos de su corazon comenzaron nuevamente a acelerarse mientras una onda de calor comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo haciendo que gotas de sudor recorrieran su frente y lo que mas temia su vagina comenzo a humedecerse de nuevo y a desear ser poseida nuevamente como lo habian hecho esos calenturientos demonios, en efecto, el efecto del afrodisiaco que habia infectado su cuerpo aun no habia perdido su efecto y neuvamente comenzaba a funcionar en el sensual y sensible cuerpo de Kagome, haciendola jadear profundamente mientras ella cerraba sus ojos al teimpo que ella no comprendia porque estaba excitandose nuevamente y tener esa urgencia de ser poseida y penetrada para calmar el ardiente ardor que tenia en el interior de su cuerpo y en el de su hemeda vagina.

_-Ahhhh...Ahhhh...¿Por que Dios mio?...Ahhhh...¿Por que estoy tan excitada?_

Kagome pensaba eso mientras inconcientemente retorcia su cuerpo por las ondas de placer que inundaban su cuerpo. Siguio jadeando profundamente contorsionando su cuerpo al estar recibiendo esas caricias que estaban inundando su cuerpo con inusuales ondas de placer y que inconcientemente estaba disfrutando, ella ignoraba que su cuerpo estaba contaminado con un afrodisiaco que la obliga a pedir ser penetrada en su parte mas intima y privada que se encontraba en su entrepierna.

Fue entonces que demoncilo Is desperto y al ve asi a la hermosa hembra se acerco a ella teniendo ya una enorme ereccion y se arrodillo enfrente de ella y comenzo a disfrutar el suave vientre de kagome lambiendolo a placer e introduciendo la punta de su lengua en su ombligo y colocando sus flachuchos brazos por debajo de sus rodillas forzandola a que ella levantara sus rodillas para despues abrir sus piernas en forma de "V" y poder contemplar a placer los rosados labios vaginales que parecian pedir ser penetrada por un pene, no importando que fuera de un humano o un demonio. El demoncillo dominado por la lujuria comenzo a introducir su larga y viscosa lengua en esa mistica gruta y comenzo a saborar los labios vaginales , Kagome al sentir esa viscosa lengua en su parte mas intima y privida arqueo furiosamente su cuerpo hacia atras y dejando escapar un gemido involuntario de placer de sus labios.

**-!UUUGHHHHHH! -**Fue el gemido que se escucho afuera de la tienda y los guardias que la custodiaban se miraron el uno al otro sonrendo picaramente cuando de repente dos flechas se enterraron enmedio de sus ojos y matandolos al instante.

Amparados por la oscuridad de la noche varios hombres vistiendo la temida y enigmatica vestidura negra de los ninjas comenzaban a matar silenciosamente a todos los soldados que jamas pensaron en ser atacados en la noche usando lso temidos y mortales Shirukens, dagas y dardos envenenados y haciendo honor a su sobrenombre a las personas que estaban terminando con sus vidas, _**"Los asesinos del silencio"**_

Uno de ellos y que al parecer era el lider del grupo al escuchar el gemido supo que en esa tienda se encontraba la mujer que habia visto en la colina y el cual por cierto su belleza fisica lo habia impactado le dijo a uno de sus guerreros:

-Terminen de matar a los demonios y rescaten a los rehenes que se encuentran en la otra tienda y saquenlos de aqui yo mientras ire a salvar a la mujer.

El subordinado asintio y el asesinato de los confiados demonios continuo en silencio. Mientars en silencio el lider del grupo entro a la tienda y lo que vio casi le provoca un Shock de la impresion. Adentro una hermosa mujer completamente desnuda estaba emitiendo gemidos de placer y retorciendo su cuerpo de una forma erotica mientras, ahora, 4 diminutos demonios estaban lambiendo sus senos y su vagina mientras ella gemia y contorsionaba su cuerpo debido a las caricias que estaba recibiendo. La semejante vision erotica que vio le provoco una ereccion al ninja pero controlando su lujuria saco sin hacer ruido su katana y con rapidos y expertos giros degollo limpiamente a los demoncillos los cuales nunca supieron d donde les llego la muerte. Despues se acerco a la mujer la cual tenia su cabeza ladeada y mostrando en todo su esplendor su hermoso cuerpo desnudo empapado del semen de las criaturillas, jadeaba profundamente y decia con voz entrecortada:

-Calor...Siento mucho calor...Ohh...Dios.

El ninja la miro con ojos muy abiertos y su miembro se puso erecto nuevamente ante la vision que tenia enfrente de el, una hermosa mujer desnuda y deseando ser poseida, haciendo un esfuerzo por sobreponer su deseo de desundarse y poseerla la cubrio con una sabana y comenzo ligerametne a golpearla en una mejilla.

-!Hey! Tranquila...Ya paso todo ¿Puedes oirme?

Ella abrio lentamente sus ojos y vio a un enmascarado ninja y con problemas le dijo:

-¿Qui...Quien es usted?

Un amigo, preciosa, un amigo que viene a rescatarte.

-¿A...Amigo? Mis...Mis compañeros...Por faavor ayudelos.

Acariciando el bello ostro de ella el ninja le dijo en tono tranquilizador.

-Tranquila, traigo un grupo de mis mejore hombres y estan aniquilando a los soldados de Vardac y rescatandolos a ellos, ahora lo importante es sacarte de aqui ¿De acuerdo?

Ella con su rostro somnoliento asitio para despues decir mientras sudaba:

-Oh...Mi cuerpo...No aguanto el calor.

El ninja trago saliva y el deseo de poseer a esa hermosa hembra renacio nuevamente en su ser y le dijo:

-Tranquila, tranquila, iremos a mi castillo y ahi me voy a encargar de quitarte ese calor preciosa.

Ella asintio y permitio al ninja que la levantara envuelta en la sabana y la sacara cargandola en sus poderosos brazos y entonces la mujer dijo jadeando con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-El libro...Por favor...Necesito el libro.

El ninja giro la cabeza ubicando el libro, otro de sus hombres entro y le ordeno que sacara esa peiza.

Mientras afuera Inu y Miroku eran sacados de lugar ayudados por los ninjas, Miroku que era el unico conciente dijo a uno de sus salvadores con algunos problemas:

-Por..Por favor...La mujer...La mujer que venia con nosotros.

-Tranquilo monje, nuestro jefe la a rescatado y ya la lleva al castilo, mire alla-Dijo el ninja señalando con su mirada a un ninja subido en un caballo y llevando junto a el a una mujer, Miroku reconocio inmediatamente a su amiga y una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro y le dijo a su salvador antes de volver a desmayarse:-Gra...Gracias.

Mientras el grupo de ninjas se perdia en la espesura del bosque el lider ninja tenia enfrente de el a Kagome, la iba abrazado por su sensual desnuda con su mano izquierda acariciando su sedoso vientre, mientras que su mano derecha iba acariciando el tornado y rollizo muslo de su pierna derecha y le susurraba al oido para despues comenzar a besar su cuello:

-¿Ya te siente mejor preciosa?

Jadeando profundamente con sus ojos entrecerrados y su cuello echado hacia atras ella dijo:

-El calor...El calor en mi cuerpo y...Y en partes intimas...Oh Dios...Me arde mucho.

Completamente excitado el hombre le dijo a ella al oido:

-Tranquila primor, llegando a mi castillo te voy a quitar el ardor de mi cuerpo en...Mi cama, ya veras que te va a gustar.

Ella solamente asintio e inconcientemente dijo:

-Si...por favor...Hagalo.

Rato despues llegaron a un castillo que estaba oculto enmedio del bosque, el jefe ninja bajo de su caballo cargando en sus brazos a Kagome, la cual seguia medio atontada y respirando profundamente. Se acierco a uno de sus hombres y le ordeno:

-Curen al monje y al otro sujeto y mandenlos a descansar a unas cuartos.

Su subordinado asintio en silencio y se marcho.

-Mis...amigos-Dijo Kagome al haber escuchado habalr al hombre.

-Tranquila preciosa, ellos estan a salvo ahora vamos a mis habitaciones a "Curar" el ardor que tienes en tu cuerpo.

-Si...Por favor...Hagalo

Al ir rumbo a sus habitaciones el hombre se topo con una anciana que estaria en sus 70 años y que habia sido la nana del ninja cuando su madre dio a luz y murio al ver al ninja le dijo:

-Kamui ¿Todo salio bien? ¿Tuvimos muchas bajas?

El ninja nego y le dijo:

-No nana, todo salio bien, matamos a todos los soldados de Vardac y no tuvimos bajas alguna.

La mujer sonrio picaramente al ver a la hermosa hembra que su casi hijo llevaba en sus brazos y le dijo:

-Mmmm...Supongo que vas estar muuuy ocupado toda la noche, asi que mejor ni me molesto en preparte de cenar.

El ninja le dio un beso a la mujer en su frente y se marcho diciendole:

-Buenas noches nana-Y entro a sus habitaciones-La mujer lo siguio con su mirada y penso:

_-Sera mejor que vaya a ver en con condicion llegaron esos heridosque mi niño trajo._

Kamui llego a sus aposentos cargando a Kagome completamente excitado. la habiatcion del ninja estaba lujosamente amueblada y con una amplia y mullida cama con varios cojines, acosto con delicadeza a Kagome en el confortable mueble meitras ella comenzaba a contorsoniar su cuerpo de una manera erotica y con su cabeza ladeada jadeaba profundamente mientras su cuerpo su desnudo cuerpo estaba completamente empapado de sudor, el hombre ya ardiendo de lujuria vio como los pezones de la mujer estaban completamente erectos y su sensual vagina formada por un triangulo invertido de bello pubico negro parecia invitarlo a que lo saboreara. Sin poderse contener mas el ninja se desnudo por completo y dejando a la vista la ereccion de su enorme pene que ardia por penetrar esa mistica cavidad que la hermosa hembra tenia en su entrepierna.

_-Dioses...Jamas habia visto a una mujer tan hermosa...Que noche me espera._

El hombre en si era alto y musculoso con algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo y muy bien apuesto, estaria rodando los 40 años y con un fisico impresionante .

Se arrodillo a un lado de la cama y coloco su brazo izquierdo en la espalda de ella levantandola un poco y con su mano derecha la despojo de la sabana dejandola completamente desnuda. Ella echo hacia atras su cuello mientras sus manos estaban estaban descansando e en la parte de su torax donde comenzaban sus senos. El hombre con suaves movimientos circulatorios comenzo a masajear el suave vientre de ella mientras comenzaba a besar y a lamber su sedoso cuello. Kagome quien estarba completamente dominada por el afrodisiaco gimio al sentir las ardietes caricias en su excitado cuerpo pero estaba lo suficientemente conciente para saber que estaba acostada en una cama completamente desnuda y era acariciada por el hombre que la habia rescatado y jadeando pregunto sin oponer resistencia alguna a las caricias que le estaban dndo a su desnudo cuerpo.

-Ahhh...Ahh...¿Qui...Quien es usted?

Sin dejar de acariciar su vientre y besarla el hombre le dijo con voz suave.

-Me llamo Kamui, soy el lider de un ejercito de ninjas que hemos luchado contra el demonio Vardoc.

Jadeando e inconcientemente disfrutando de las caricias del experto hombre pregunto:

-Mi...Mis..Ami...Gos ¿Que...Paso con..Ahhhh...Ellos?

-Estan a salvo, mi gente los esta curando, no estan heridos de gravedad solamente fueron fuertemente golpeados.

-Mmm...Que...Bien...Yo...Gracias por ...Salvarnos.

El hombre siguio con sus ardientes caricias en el excitado cuerpo de Kagome la cual gemia profundamente al sentir amada y el hombre le pregunto:

-¿Como te llamas preciosas?

Jadenado ella mecanimente contesto:

-Ka...Kagome

-¿Y que edad tienes Kagome?

-Ve...Veinti dos a...Años

-Mmmm...Vaya pues que hermosa eres Kagome ¿Sabes? Yo tengo 40 años

Kagome al escuchar eso comprendio que el hombre que estaba acariciando su desnudo cuerpo tenia la edad sificiente como para que el pudiera ser su padre.

-¿Donde sientes ms ardor en tu cuerpo Kagome?

Completamiente dominada por el potente afrodisiaco contesto casi mecanimente

-En...Mis se...Senos y en mi...Vagina.

-Mmm...¿En serio? Pues tendremos que empezar por humedecer esos lugares

Y entonces comenzo a chupar y a lamber sus peson derecho mientras los dedos de su mano se introducian lentamente en la humeda rendija de sus labios vaginales.

**-!Uggghhhhhh!**-Fue el fuerte gemido involuntario que salio de sus labios al sentir esas ardientes caricias sobre su excitado cuerpo arqueandolo hacia atras bruscamente y echando tambien hacia atras su cuello mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos y abriendo sus jugosos labios dejando escapar ese fuerte gemido de placer.

Afuera del castillo la luna aparecia detras de las nubes y con su luz ilumino timidamente la habitacion como si ahora quisera ser testigo de la posesion de la hermosa hembra.

Continuara...


	25. La lujuria de Miroku

**La lujuria de Miroku.**

Miroku despertaba cin un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un ligero dolor muscular, miro a su alredeor y noto que se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto a un lado de un enorme establo donde habia caballos. Con algunos problemas se levanto del camastro donde estaba recostado y reviso su cuerpo, para su fortuna no tenia ninguna fractura o lesion grave, solo tenia el cuerpo todo golpeado pero nada de cuidado.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?

Una voz detras de el lo hizo girar para ver a un adolescente que le calculo no mas de 15 años mientras ponia un paño remojado con agua en la frente de un noqueado Inuyasha, se acerco a ellos y le dijo:

-Si jovencito, creo que me siento bien, algo golpeado pero creo que sobrevivire.

El adolescente le sonrio y luego l dijo en un tono mas serio:

-Bueno a diferencia de usted su amigo si fue golpeado mas salvajemente el medico de nuestro hermandad le detecto algunas costillas fracturadas y tiene mucha fiebre, no creo que se puede levantar en algunos dias.

Miroku vioa a su maltrecho amigo pero penso con tranquilidad:

_-Afortunadamente cuando recupere su forma de hanyou todas sus heridas y sus fracturas sanaran inmediatamente, la pregunta es ¿Como lo hara? Ya que es un hecho que fuimos victimas de un poderoso conjuro que nulifico nuestros poderes._

En eses momento el monje parpadeo rapidamente al recordar a alguien y con algo de nervios le pregunto al adolescente.

-Jovencito, una mujer estaba con nosotros y...

el adolescente lo interrumpe.

-Si señor, por cierto una señorita muy hermosa de cabellera larga ¿Verdad?

-Si, ella es ¿Sabes donde esta?

El adolescente sedudando un poco se rasca su nuca

-Pues si señor, si no equivoco esta en las habitaciones de mi...Padre.

Al escuchar eso Miroku se puso algo nervioso al pesar lo que podria estar haciendo ella en la habitacion de un hombre y una ligera onda de xcitacion inundo su cuerpo al recordar lo que el atestiguo en la habitacion de Seschomaru.

-Este...Mira, necesito hablar urgentemente con ella ¿Puedes llevarme a las habitaciones de tu padre?

El jovencito dudo un poco pero accedio y salieron del cuarto, Miroku noto que estaba en un enorme fortaleza en forma de castillo y rodeada de muchos arboles deduciendo que estaban en lo profundo de un bosque.

El adolescente dijo antes de que el monje le preguntara:

-Somos una hermandad de ninjas este es nuestro refugio en la profundidad del bosque y protegemos a varios Daimos y sus castillos de los demonios por una jugosa paga.

Llegaron a un patio grande donde habia un cuarto amplio y una pequeña ventana en una de sus paredes cubierta por hierba frondosa y el jovencito señalo el lugar.

-Ahi es la habiatcion de mi padre y donde entro con la hermosa señorita, pero ¿Sabe? No creo que sea prudente ir, a lo mejor ellos...

-¿Si? ¿Por que?

El joven se rasca su nuca bajando apenado su mirada

-Bueno, es que...Por lo regular cuando mi padre mete a una mujer a su cuarto es para...Tener sexo con ella.

La luuria invadio el cuerpo del monje, el cual lejos de molestarse por saber que su futura esposa podia estar siendo poseida solamente consiguio excitarlo mas. Se acerca al adolescente

-Mmmm ¿Y como lo sabes? ¿Acaso espias a tu padre para ver lo que hace?

El jovencito se sonroja por completo delatando su culpabilidad, el monje pone una mano en el hombro del adolescente y le sonrie.

-Mira, no es para avergonzarse, es normal que a tu edad esas cosas ya te interesen ¿Sabes? Yo a tu edad tambien estaba interesado en el sexo.

-!Oh! ¿En serio?

Miroku entonces con voz queda le susurra al joven

-Claro amigo, entonces ¿Podemos ir a ver lo que estan haciendo sin que se de cuenta tu padre?

El asienta y van a una ventana la cual para la cual tiene varios matorrales cubriendo la ventana.

Miroku vio el lugar y temio lo peor y asi, repitiendo lo mismo que hizo cuando espio a ella y a Seschomaru aquella vez repitio lo mismo, una onda de excitacion comenzo a inundar su ser al recordar lo que vio aquella vez ¿Podria repetirse lo mismo? Y asi amparado por la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de la luna que iluminaba la habiatacion el monje pudo ver con claridad el interior del lugar oculto entre el follaje que cubria la ventana por cortesia de un frondoso arbol.

Su mandibula inferior casi golpea el suelo cuando vio lo que ocurria haya adentro; recostada en una cama, competamente desnuda vio a Kagome jadeando profundante , coronsionando su cuerpo mientras un hombre la tenia con sus rodillas levantadas y con sus piernas abiertas en forma de "V" mientras saboreaba y lambia el delicioso tesoro que ella tenia en su entrepierna. Con sus ojos y su boca muy abiertos Miroku atestiguaba como Kagome sufria un ataque de sexo oral. La posicion en que veia a la pareja era inmejorable ya que les estaban dando la espalda a ellos de manera que era imposible que el hombre se diera cuenta quee staban siendo espiados.

-!Ahhhh!...!Ahhhh!...-Gemia la hermosa mujer de una manera erotica mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba de la misma manera con sus brazos estendidos a un lado de su cuerpo , el cual estaba contaminado por un fuerte afrodisiaco que la obligaba a entregarse a los placeres del sexo oral sin poner resistencia alguna.

Miroku comenzo a sudar gruesas gotas de sudor mientras veia sin siquiera parpadear la ardiente escnea erotica dentro de la habitacion ayudado por la luz de la luna. Ver a su amor siendo penetrda por la lengua de un hombre y haciendola gemir y estrujarse de excitacion le provoco una rapida ereccion y cuidando de no ser descubierto,

-Mas...Mas por...Favor.

Miroku al escuchar eso casi sufre una eyaculacion. Entonces vio de reojo al jovencito el cual estaba en un estado emocional igual que el, sin despegar su vista de esa ardiente escena en donde su padre esta disfrutando a una hermosa hembra y sin poder evitarlo comenzo a frotar su erecto pene, importandole muy poco que su acopañante lo viese. Miroku con voz baja le pregunta.

-¿Has hecho esto antes?

Sin dejar de ver la ardiente escena que se desarrollaba en la cama de su padre contesta jadeando.

-Si...Si...Cada vez que mi padre trae una mujer no puedo evitarlo yo...Ansio ya poder vivir una experiencia como la de mi padre.

Miroku sonrie, comprende perfectamente al adolescente y no puede sentirse molesto porque ese jovencito viera a su amada Kagome estar siendo amada. Entonces lentamente gira su cabeza nuevamente para ver el interior del lugar y ver a su amor recostada en la cama completamente desnuda y gimenedo de placer mientras la lengua de su pasional amante saboreaba a placer su vagina mientras sus fuertes manos acariciaban sus blancos y sedosos muslos mientras tenia abiertas en forma de "V", ella por su parte tenia su cabeza ladeada, jadeando profundamente con gruesas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente mientras su cuerpo era invadido por ardientes ondas de placer que hacian cimbrar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Mas...Mas por..Favor-Era lla debil voz que salia de sus hermosos labios carmesi y haciendo que la lujuria invadiera por completo al lujurioso monje el cual temblando de la excitacion penso:

_-Dios, en serio que soy un completo enfermo, ahora comprendo que lo que mas me excita de la señorita Kagome es verla siendo poseida por otra persona_

Continuara...


	26. Una ardiente noche de lujuria (1raP)

Capitulo 26 Una ardiente noche de lujuria y placer (1ra. Parte)

Miroku completamente excitado veia sin parpadear como ese hombre seguia saboreando la vagina de su amada Kagome, la cual se retorcia de placer mientras el hombre la penetraba con su lengua, lejos de molestarse por ver como su amada estaba siendo poseida estaba completamente excitado y frotaba su erecto pene importandole muy poco que a su lado tuviera a un jovencito de escasos 15 años y el cual estaba completamente excitado que su acompañante al ver a su padre estar disfrutando de esa hermosa hembra y si poder evitarlo imito a su acompañante.

Por su parte Kagome jadeaba y sudaba profundamente mientras sentia las ardeintes caricas en su zona mas intima y privada por parte de la lengua del hombre conocido como Kamui, el era un experto no habia duda, ya que estaba estimulando su citoris de una manera maravillosa que inundaba su cuerpo de ardientes ondas de placer, sin poder contenerse permitio al hombre seguir disfrutando de su parte mas intima mientras apretaba las sabanas con fuerza y ...

Y bueno mis fieles lectoras (Y lectores tambien, no lo dudo) Pues hasta aqui le paramos y los invito a leer con todo lujo de detalle y **sin censura** este capitulo en Adult **fan ** fic+tion**

Ya que como comprendemos no queremos que la sociedad de lectoras de la moral y buenas costumbres de la vela perpetua pidan a gritos eliminar esta historia ¿Verdad?

Y es que honestamente el contendio de sexo explcito abraca casi el 99% del capitulo asi que suprimir los dialogos subidos de tono es practicamente imposible.

Un saludo y estamos en contacto.


End file.
